Dreaming of You
by MB Stortroen
Summary: When Catherine and Vincent have trouble sleeping because they have been dreaming about each other what will happen? Set after the whole love triangle with Alex and inspired by the song "Dreaming of You" by: Selena Perez.
1. Dreaming of You

**A/N: This chapter is inspired by the song "Dreaming of You" by Selena.**

Dreaming of You by: MaryBeth Stortroen

Vincent Keller lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of _her_. He tried to go to sleep but whenever he'd close his eyes, all he would see was her, see her smile, and feel her touch, and then when he finally fell asleep, he would dream about her, dream about a life with her, dream that she was asleep right beside him. He started hoping that she was in her apartment, wide awake, thinking about him, like he was her but he knew that she was probably sleeping and besides after the whole business with Alex, he believed she'd never want to have anything to do with him anymore.

Ever since he saved her from being killed nine years earlier, he had trouble sleeping because all he wanted was make sure she was safe and okay. He was instantly drawn to her that night he saved her and as time went on, he slowly started falling in love with her but then when Alex came back into the picture, he thought he still loved Alex but then he realized he only loved Alex like a sister and the person he truly belonged with was Catherine.

Eventually, he gave up trying to fall asleep. He got out of bed and put on a shirt and changed out if sweatpants and put on a pair of jeans and put his shoes on and his jacket and quietly slipped out of the warehouse, making sure he didn't wake JT and made his way to her apartment. He was gonna sit on her fire escape and just watch her, he didn't care if that made him sound like a stalker, he watched over her for the past nine years and if he was lucky that she would be awake, he would finally tell her how he feels and let her know that he will always choose her over Alex.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Catherine Chandler was standing by her window with a blanket wrapped around her, staring up at the sky, wishing she could see the stars but since she was in New York, she would never see the stars. She had just woken up from a dream about Vincent and her. She dreamed that there was no Muirfield, no beast, just Vincent and her; together, not watching their every move and not an ex-fiancée, trying to win him back, just Vincent and her. She dreamed that he was right there with her, holding her to him, very tightly and never letting her go but she knew it was just a dream and it would never happen unless, she built up the courage to tell him how she felt, she tried to during the whole thing with Alex but she eventually gave up, so as of right now all she had were dreams of him and them together.

She wrapped the blanket around her tighter because it was growing colder and her window was open, like it always was. She ended up walking to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate. When the hot chocolate was made, she poured it into a mug and went to the window, to sit on the windowsill, wishing that Vincent was there.

When she got out there, she hadn't realized that her wish had been granted, he was sitting on the steps of the fire escape.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked her, causing her to slightly jump.

"Vincent! You scared me." she told him.

"Sorry. Anyway, aren't you cold?"

"Nope, I sleep with the window open, so sitting out here, is no big deal plus I have hot chocolate."

"I see that but still a blanket isn't gonna keep you warm." he started taking off his jacket.

"Vincent, you don't have to…"

"I want to." he put it around her shoulders. "There you'll be a lot warmer."

"But what about you, won't you get cold?" she asked.

"Nope, since the experiment, I don't get cold easily."

"Is that just a fancy way of putting that you don't get cold at all"

"Precisely."

"So, what are you doing, shouldn't you be at the warehouse so JT doesn't have a heart attack?"

"I could ask you the same thing, I mean, aren't you the one working on a big case and you need your sleep?"

"Yes, but I couldn't, I was too busy thinking." she said, slightly blushing because the reason she was having trouble sleeping was right next to her.

"What coincidence, I was having trouble sleeping too." he smirked.

"What was keeping you up?" she asked, hoping it was her.

"Oh, you know the usual JT's snoring." she looked at him in disbelief. "I'm kidding, it was that and I was thinking about this girl." Catherine's face starting turning red. "And if I recall this girl said in a profile that her ideal date was either dinner on the rooftop or hanging out on a fire escape, hey, actually I think that girl was you."

"Yes, I believe it was. So, basically you were thinking about me."

"Yeah."

"Funny thing is, is that I had trouble sleeping because I was thinking about you."

He started to lean closer in to her and she did to him, their lips finally met and pretty soon Catherine's finger were playing with hair and his arms were wrapped around her waist. Vincent's tongue swiped her bottom lip, awaiting entry; Catherine opened her mouth and his tongue entered. Their tongues started dancing with each other and eventually, they both pulled away, needing air.

"So, based on that kiss, I guess I don't have to worry about you going back to Alex."

"Nope, I'm staying with you, now and forever. I love you, Catherine. I've always loved you. I was just too blind to realize how much I love you."

"I love you too, Vincent."

And with that, their lips met each other again and this time, Catherine moved to sit on his lap and Vincent kissed her neck. Eventually, Catherine pulled away and moved her lips to Vincent's ear and whispered.

"Vincent...make love to me."

"Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure about anything."

And with that Vincent stood up, wrapping her legs around his waist and he gently brought them into her bedroom, pushing his jacket off of her, while he was at it, he gently laid her down on the bed and slowly lifted her shirt up and he pulled it off of her, his lips found their way to kissing her chest, while her fingers played with the hem of his shirt and finally, he pulled it off, letting Catherine see his well-toned chest and her fingers ran all over his chest.

Vincent started to feel the Beast inside of him; start wanting out so Vincent pulled away from her and sat on the end of the bed. Catherine automatically figured out what was wrong and she sat up on her knees, directly behind him, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I trust you. I know you won't hurt me. You just need to trust yourself."

"I can't."

"Then, trust that I trust you. You won't hurt me and how will we know, if we don't at least try."

"You're right."

He turned around and got on his knees just like Catherine and started to kissing her again and then finally they both fell back on bed, with a night full of love and passion ahead of them. They both got what they wanted a night in each other's arms, dreaming with each other, now and forever.

**A/N: Please review.**


	2. Never Let Me Go

**A/N: This story was originally going to be a one shot but then I was asked to continue it and I got an idea on how to continue it so I figured why not and the song that inspired this chapter was "Never Let Me Go" by Florence and the Machine, one of my favorite VinCat songs and if you haven't listened to the song that inspired the first, go do it now and all the chapter titles will be inspired by songs that I think would make great VinCat songs. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, the CW does, even though I wish I owned a shirtless Vincent and if I did own the show, Vincent and Cat would already be together. Also, any similarities to any movie, book, or show are not mine. **

**Anyway, enough of me talking, enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Never Let Me Go

When Vincent woke up the next morning, he still couldn't believe what had happened. The night before he spent the whole night making love to Catherine and he was so happy because after all these year of dreaming, it was finally a reality. He had to close his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming and then when he opened them, it made him even more happy because it wasn't a dream, it really had happened, he really came to her apartment, she was awake, he gave her his jacket to keep her warm, he told her he was thinking of her, he really kissed her, he told her he would never go back to Alex and that he loved her, he really had made love to her and last but not least he really fell asleep with her in his arms.

He felt her shift in his arms and she snuggled closer into his neck. Her breathing wasn't as deep as before meaning she was awake, she just wanted to keep her eyes closed. He ran his fingers down her bare back to see if she would wake up, sadly, she didn't but she did smile and squeezed his hand tighter. He kissed her hair and rubbed her arm.

"You know, if you keep doing that, I'll fall asleep again." she said, with her eyes still closed.

"Oh, okay so how about you open your eyes."

"I don't want too."

"While you're gonna have to because you have to work today."

"I don't want too. I want to stay here in your arms. You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this."

"Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea."

"You do, do you." she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Yep, but it was worth the wait."

"Yes, it was." she said, leaning up to kiss him. "I better get ready for work."

"I'll make you breakfast then." he said, kissing her again and getting out of the bed and put his boxers and his jeans back on and walked out of her room to make her breakfast. Luckily, Heather wasn't home.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Catherine lay on the bed, thinking about the night before. She thought about how Vincent was so careful so he wouldn't hurt her, she thought about every caress he made to her body, and she thought mostly about how their hands fit so perfectly together.

She finally got up and put her robe around her, grabbed her clothes and walked to the bedroom. She started the water and started to remove the robe but something caught her attention. She noticed a little black and blue mark on her forearm and she knew right away that Vincent would probably never touch her again. She stepped into the shower and replayed every moment, Vincent and she have had, but the one moment that stood out to her the most was the one in the art studio a couple of months ago. What he had said about him not feeling worthy echoed in her mind. _'Because I know what it feels like'_ he had said. Why couldn't he see, how worthy he was and how much she loved him, she would make him see, how worthy he was. She finally finished and wrapped the towel around her, the moment she stepped out the smell of egg, bacon, and pancakes burned her noise, so she hurriedly got dressed and walked to the kitchen, she saw a shirtless Vincent, with his back to her, flipping a pancake onto a plate and she wondered why men in the kitchen was always such a turn on.

"See something you like." he said, turning around and placing the plate on the island.

"I don't know." she said, walking to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I might." Vincent gave her a look in disbelief. "Ok, I like just being here with you. I love you, Vincent."

"I love you, too, Catherine."

She sat down, next to the table, and Vincent sat across from her and she scarfed down her food.

"So does Alex know that you didn't chose her."

"Yeah, I told her before I came here yesterday."

"So, it's me."

"Yes, it is. It will always be you."

"I kinda figured that after last night." she said, moving her hand to caress his face but her sleeve went up, revealing a small bruise on her forearm and the moment Vincent saw it, his eyes started to glow.

"How hurt are you?" he asked, as she pulled her sleeve back down.

"Vincent, it's nothing." she said but it was already too late, he was already behind her, getting a better look to see how many bruises she had. He didn't see anymore.

Catherine turned to face him and saw the self-hatred in his eyes. "See this is the only one." But he didn't believe it. "Vincent, I swear to God, if you ruin this, I will kick you the curb."

"I've already ruined it."

"Vincent, I'm happy, seriously, I'm happy. I love you. I'm not mad. We did say we'd try didn't we. This is just one of the consequences of trying."

"But Catherine, of all the things, I didn't want to do. I physically hurt you."

"Vincent it is just a tiny bruise they will go away but you're never gonna touch me again are you?" Vincent didn't say anything. "Nope, no I didn't think so." she looked at the clock. "Oh, my God, is that the time! If I don't get to work, Tess and I will be ridding desk duty for a month." she said, grabbing her gun, purse, and badge. "I'll see you tonight, okay."

"Okay. I love you."

"Love you, too." she kissed Vincent and walked out of her apartment.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Sometime later, Cat was walking into the precinct, with a huge smile on her face. She was so happy. Vincent was hers and she was his. She walked to her desk, ready to be bombarded with questions.

"Someone's been doing the dirty." Tess sang.

"What?"

"Come on, Cat. You're glowing. Who was he? Evan?"

"No, it will never be Evan. I don't like Evan that way."

"Okay, so then who was he. Because you were clearly rolling around in the sheets with some guy."

Cat didn't say anything, she just smiled.

"Oh, my, it was Complicated Guy wasn't it."

Cat started blushing.

"Give me details. I want details."

"Too bad, you're not getting them."

"Oh, come one, what's his name. I need more than just Complicated Guy."

"Nope, my lips are sealed."

And just as Tess was about to reply, Joe called them to his office for a new case.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Vincent returned to the warehouse after the best night of his life. He finally was with Catherine and he couldn't be happier. As he walked in, he was ready for JT to freak out, the moment he was to the main part of warehouse, JT was on his feet.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he yelled.

"Calm down, JT."

"CALM DOWN, YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT YOU HAVE A WHOLE GOVERNMENT AGENCY AFTER YOU!"

"JT, I was with Catherine."

"All night."

"Yes, wait how did you know it was all night."  
"I heard the door shut, when you left."

"You were sleeping."

"I can be a light sleeper when I want to be, remember." JT said and Vincent nodded. "So, I'm guessing since you were with Cat, you chose her."

"Yep, and the best part is that we are finally together."

"Oh, great, wait, you aren't together-together. Like you're not sleeping with each other, right?"

"Maybe." Vincent smirked and slightly blushed as memories of the night before came flooding back.

"Vincent, please tell me you didn't have sex with Cat last night."

"I can't tell you that because I did have sex with her and it was…"

"Hold it right there, I don't need mental scarring but please tell me, you two used protection." JT said but the look on Vincent's face confirmed that they hadn't. "Oh, please this isn't happening. This is not happing."

"What's so wrong with Catherine and me not using protection?"

"Um, are you serious? You know for someone who was supposed to be a doctor you're not that smart."

"Seriously, JT what's so bad about not using protection."

"She could be pregnant. You guys didn't use protection and now she could be pregnant."

"JT, Catherine's not pregnant."

"How do you know? You don't know how her body works? When her cycle is? And if she is, we don't know if your DNA can be passed down. For all we know it can and if she is pregnant, it could kill her and if it can't kill her, we don't need any little Vincent's or little Catherine's running around this place."

"JT, calm down, I'll talk to Catherine, okay."

"Let me guess, you're gonna go back to her place tonight."

"Yep."

"So, I better get used to spending my nights alone, great."

"JT, you're gonna have to get used to the fact that Catherine and I are together now."

"Oh, I do accept it and I'm actually overjoyed, I'm just saying. Oh, yeah by the way, if you two ever sleep together over here. Put a "Do Not Disturb" sign in front of the door so I don't interrupt. I don't need the picture of your..."

"Okay, JT, I get it. I'll spare you mental scarring." Vincent said as he was heading up the stairs to his room, to shower and get ready for what he hoped would be a very eventful night, even though he swore he wasn't gonna touch her again after he saw the bruises, with Catherine.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Later, that night, Vincent was sitting on the fire escape waiting for Catherine to get home from work, so he could hold her in his arms and never let her go. He finally heard the sound of a key in the lock and footsteps. She walked in and removed her jacket and placed her badge, gun, and purse on the kitchen table and she started walking toward the bedroom, she walked in and she noticed she looked exhausted.

"Tough day."

"No, try tough case." she said, grabbing his hands and pulling him inside and captured his lips with hers. Vincent pulled away and took her to the bed and pulled her feet up and took her shoes off and started to massage her feet and she started to tell him about the case and all of Tess' constant questions.

"She knows that I had sex last night but she doesn't know with whom. She thinks I had it with Evan, I told her no, but I don't think she believed me."

"I'm sorry, this is gonna be such a problem. Our relationship, me being in hiding and all."

"Vincent it doesn't matter. As long as I'm with you, I don't care. I love you, Vincent."

"I love you, too, so much." he said, looking down to the floor, thinking.

"Vincent something's bothering you. What is it?"

"It's nothing." he lied.

"Vincent, tell me."  
"When I got back to the warehouse, earlier. JT brought something to my attention that I didn't think about when we made love last night."

"What"

"Last night, we didn't use protection and I'm worried that."

"You're worried that I might be pregnant."

"Yes, I mean it's possible. We didn't use any sort of protection. I know I don't know how your body works and when your cycle is but we also don't know if my DNA can be passed or not. For all we know it can and if you are pregnant it could kill you."

"Vincent, you should know that nothing would make me happier than to carry your child and if fate wants that to happy, then I will."

"But what about my DNA."

"We will worry about that when the time comes. Anyway, if I am pregnant, I'll be the happiest women in the world because I would be blessed with a child given to me by the best thing in my life." she said and then she kissed him.

As it started to get heated, Catherine pulled away before it got way to heated like the night before.

"What?" Vincent asked. "You don't want too."

"No, believe me, I want to. It's just; it's been a very long day and I."

"You need to sleep."

"Yeah."

"Ok. So, I'll go." he started to get up but Catherine grabbed his wrist.

"Please, don't go. Stay with me, please. Hold me in your arms tonight, please."

"Okay. Stop begging. I'll stay but if JT freaks out, I'm blaming you."

"Fair enough."

Vincent took off his jacket and his shoes and went to lie on the bed, while Catherine changed into the pajama's that he gave her for her birthday.

"Cute pj's." he said, as he climbed onto the bed next to him and snuggled into him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks. They were given to me for my birthday and I wanted to open them with the person who gave them to me but when I wanted to, he couldn't make it so I just went ahead and opened it and I never got to properly thank him for them. So, thank you."

"You're welcome."

He pulled her to him tighter and they both fell asleep instantly and Vincent never let her go.

**A/N: Please review and I will try to upload as soon as I can. I usually write the chapter out in a notebook first and then type them out but I promise to upload as soon as they are typed.**


	3. The Best Part of Me

**A/N: Got another chapter finished. This time the title is from the song "Best Part of Me" by St. Leonards, which plays at the end of Cat's birthday episode "Saturn Returns", which is probably one of my favorite episodes plus this song is probably my favorite VinCat song ever and little piece of this is based on the promo photos for "Trust No One" plus this chapter also deals with Catherine's feelings about possibly being pregnant.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, the CW does because if I did Vincent and Cat would already be together!**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter and I will try to update ASAP.**

Chapter 3: Best Part of Me

Catherine woke up the next morning and she realized that Vincent was already gone and she couldn't help but wonder if it was because of JT but then she noticed a piece of paper with her name on it, folded in half, on the pillow next to her. She grabbed it right away and read it.

_Catherine, _

_I'm sorry, that I wasn't there when you woke up but I got a call from a freaking out JT but I promise that tonight I will be there all night tonight from the moment you fall asleep to the moment you wake up._

_Remember, that I love you, with all my heart and again, I'm sorry, I wasn't there._

_With love,_

_Your Vincent_

She smiled, when she saw the "Your Vincent"

'Yes, you are mine, forever.' she thought to herself.

She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen to start the coffee and then she went to the bathroom and started the water for her morning shower, she walked back to her bedroom and grabbed her clothes and set them on the bed and she walked back to the bathroom and she stepped into the shower. She thought about Vincent's letter and how adorable it was but then she remember that it was still lying on her bed and she couldn't risk Heather seeing it, so she hurried up in the shower and wrapped the towel around her and walked out of the bathroom to get dressed and the moment she was fully dressed, she grabbed the letter and put in the box, she had under her bed filled with all the notes he had given her, sure most of them were about cases, she just couldn't bring herself to get rid of them.

She walked out of her room and to the kitchen, she grabbed her thermos and poured coffee into it and then she heard Heather's foot steps behind her.

"How was your night?"

"Good, except I ran into Josh last night."

"Oh, no what happened?"

"Nothing, I just slapped him in the face."

"Good, he deserved it. Breaking up with before dad's wedding, he is such a jerk."

"I know, I'm gonna get dressed."

"Okay, I have to get to work anyway."

"Oh, that reminds me. Can I come with you today?"

"Why?"

"Because of the internship."

"Yeah, just hurry up and get ready."

"Okay, thank sis."

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Sometime later, Catherine and Heather were walking into the precinct. Joe called Catherine into his office and Heather started walking to Catherine's desk but before she could reach it, her high heel twisted and she fell but was caught by a very handsome man.

"Careful, there." the man said.

"Thanks."

"I'm Darius."

"I'm Heather." Heather said, nervously.

"Well, I got to go, it was nice meeting you."

"You too."

Heather walked to Catherine and sat on her desk.

"I think I'm in love. Again."

"Again, I thought you liked Evan."

"I do but it's not like he'll ever like me, he's so in love with you because at the wedding it was Cat-this and Cat-that, it was so annoying."

"Well, I'm not in love with Evan." she said, with Vincent on her mind.

"I know that but I think I'm in love with that guy." Heather said, pointing to Darius, who was standing next to Joe.

"That's Joe's brother, Darius Bishop."

"That's your boss' brother."

"Yes."

Just then a delivery man came in with bouquet of roses.

"Delivery for Catherine Chandler." the man said.

"Really." Cat said, as she started walking to him and the man gave them to he and she noticed the card and read it.

_Catherine-_

_Happy Early Valentine's Day, save each other. I love you. :)_

_-Your V_

"Who are they from?" Tess asked but Cat wasn't paying attention, she just read the card over and over. "Cat! Earth to Cat."

"Huh, what, oh, there from my dad."

"Your dad sent you roses."

"Yeah, he was already on his honeymoon when he found out I was shot the night of the wedding."

"I don't believe you." Tess said.

"There from my dad, I swear." Cat said as Heather grabbed the card.

"Who's V?"

"Who?" Tess asked.

"That's what it says. What it fully says is. "Catherine, Happy Early Valentine's Day. I love you. :) , Your V."

"Come on, Cat. Who's V?"

"He's nobody."

"Was he the one you were doing the horizontal tango with?"

"No, he's just a friend." Cat said as it broke her heart to calling Vincent a friend since he was actually he was her boyfriend.

"No, he's not "just a friend", if he was just a friend, he wouldn't say "I love you." Heather said.

"I can't tell you who is. It's a secret."

"It's a secret boyfriend. Oh, my sister has a secret boyfriend."

And just as Tess opened her mouth to make a comment Cat's phone went off. It was a text from JT. That said.

"_Need to talk. Warehouse. Vincent. Mutation."_

"Oh, is that the mystery boyfriend."

"No, it's not but I gotta go. I'll be back soon." she said, worried about what the found out about Vincent's DNA.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Catherine left the precinct, to go to the warehouse. On her way there she thought about the possibility of her being pregnant with Vincent's child. She wanted to give Vincent the family that he deserved. She didn't care what kind of DNA it would have; she just wanted Vincent to have a son or daughter. She placed her hand on her abdomen and she hoped that she was pregnant, but of course she wouldn't tell Vincent that she hoped that she was pregnant.

The only thing that scared her was what if Muirfield found out about it. Of course, there were ways to protect it but still Muirfield had their way of figuring things out and if they did they would probably try to kidnap her while the child was still inside of her and they would probably say that she will give birth to a demon's child, of course, she didn't see it as an abomination because it would be given to her by the best thing in her life and the man who owned her heart but she also knew that she would probably be forced into hiding with Vincent during her pregnancy and the child would have to be a secret and would have to stay at the warehouse with Vincent and JT but that was something she was willing to accept as long as it kept her and Vincent's child safe. She knew Vincent would protect that child with his life, just like he did her. He wouldn't let anything happen to her or their child, it was as simple as that. She hoped that she was pregnant; she knew that she loved Vincent with all her heart and she wanted to give him a family. She knew that she was the best part of him and she knew the child (if she was pregnant) would be too.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

She finally reached the warehouse and she pushed all the thoughts of her being pregnant out of her mind. She crawled underneath the fence and up to the door, she knocked and JT opened it.

"Hi, Cat."

"Hey, JT."

"He's upstairs."

"Wait, I thought you sent the text."

"I did but he wants to tell you what we found out about his DNA."

"Okay."

She walked up to Vincent's room and she noticed that he was nowhere to be found.

"Vincent! It's Cat! JT said you have something to tell me about your DNA!"

"Yes, I do! I'll be right out." his voice came from the closed bathroom door.

He came out, a couple of seconds later, with his hair still wet and she figured he must have just taken a shower. He walked to over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, cheek, and nose causing Catherine to blush a little.

"You know, you're cute when you blush."

"Thanks and thanks for the roses, by the way."

"You're welcome."

"Yep, so what did you want to tell me."

"This is actually something, I should have told you when we saved Alex, a couple of weeks ago, but apparently my DNA isn't mutating, it's just growing pains and the best part is that now I have night vision."

"Night vision? Like the vision that helps you see at night or in the dark."

"Yep."

"That's amazing."

"I know, JT thinks it's cool but he originally thought I would change genders like a clownfish."

"A clownfish, like an actually clownfish, like Nemo."

"Yep." and they both starting laughing as JT walked up that stairs.

"So, did you tell her?"

"Yes, he did."

"Isn't cool. He has night vision."

"Yep and now, I can find you easily in the dark, especially if you try hiding from me."

"Great." Cat said; as Vincent leaned down to kiss her.

They go so caught up in each other that they didn't realize that they forgot JT was even there.

"Guys! Guys! Take a break from Lip Locking Lane, please."

They finally broke apart, to save JT mental scarring.

"Sorry, JT." they both said in unison.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you broke apart when you did because if it had gone any further, I probably would've had to stick pins in my eyes and then boil them out of my eye sockets."

"Is he serious? Wouldn't that be a bad idea?"

"Yes, but Catherine, to JT everything is bad idea. Dipping cookies in milk, in his mind, is a bad idea."

"Hey, I'm standing right here."

"I know but it's true."

"Okay, it is. Anyway, I have to get to the university. You two lovebirds have fun." he said walking away and the moment he was gone, Cat's and Vincent's lips were together again, like magnets but then JT came back and yelled "Not that much fun." and then they pulled apart immediately but the moment they heard the door shut and JT's car drive away, their lips were together, again.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

They spent at least a half an hour, having a make-out session on his bed, but due to his promise of never touching her again, it didn't move any further than kissing. Eventually, they both needed air, so they pulled apart and just lay on his bed, with Catherine in his arms and Vincent playing with her silky brown hair.

"You know, this is the second time, I've been on your bed, since you saved me in the subway."

"Yes, I know but at least this time I'm not cleaning up your knee, you're lying in my arms."

"I know. I've been thinking about our conversation last night."

"Catherine…" Vincent started to say but Catherine cut him off.

"Just hear me out. Please?" Cat said and he nodded. "Okay, I've thought about it and I understand the danger if I am in fact pregnant but I also know that you will do whatever it takes to protect our child. Am I correct?"

"Yes, you are."

"And I also know, that during my pregnancy, I probably would have to take at least eleven month leave from work so nobody would find out and that includes both when the child is in me and after it's born but I don't care. I know that the child would have to stay here with you but I don't care. I know that there's a possibility that Muirfield will come after it but I want you to have the family that you deserve. At least that way, not every possibility will be ripped away from you. Okay. So, if I can give you that, will you please let me?"

"Alright, I'll let you be the one to give me a family but you are aware it's a risk."

"Did I not just go through that and beside weren't you the one who said that if we had a relationship, it wouldn't feel like a risk."

"Yep because you are the best part of me and if you are indeed pregnant, our baby will be too."

"I figured you'd say that. I love you."

"I love you, too, so much." and he brought his lips back down to hers and then when they were both out of air, the pulled away and Catherine laid her head on Vincent's chest. Thinking about about how Vincent was the best part of her too.

**A/N: Okay, I know it's a short chapter but I thought might as well end it there, the next chapter will continue the whole pregnancy talk. Again, I will try to update as often as I can but since I write them down and then type them out, it takes a little longer and I know that the whole Catherine being pregnant thing has been done many times already but this is going to be a whole different story about a little Keller-Chandler family. **

**One more thing, how many of you can't wait until Alex is out of the picture in the show, I know I can't. I want Vincent and Cat together already. **

**Please review.**


	4. Time After Time

**A/N: This chapter and the chapter before this are probably my favorite chapters, so far. Title comes from the song "Time After Time" by Cyndi Lauper which in a way, I think would be a good VinCat song because Vincent will save Catherine and when they are lost, they will save each other, time after time. I also haven't told you what the case was Catherine is working on so you will find out in this chapter, but I should warn you writing detective/police stuff, is not my area of expertise. I hope you like it. Notice, there are similarites of The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn Part 1 but only a few.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, the CW does, because if I did own the show Vincent and Catherine would be together and I also don't own the songs that the chapter titles are named after. The only thing I own is the plot. I also don't own any of the similarites between movies, books, or TV shows, if there are any.**

**Anyway, here's chapter 4.**

Chapter 4: Time After Time

Vincent lay there on his bed with Catherine, he thought about what it would be like to be a parent with Catherine. A part of him hoped she was pregnant but then the other part of him was worried because with his DNA, the child could possibly kill her and then if Muirfield found out, they'd try to kill the baby but the part of him that hoped was starting to take over the part of him that was worried. Eventually, he heard a soft, angelic voice, trying to snap him back into reality. It was Catherine; she must have woken up from her very short nap.

"Vincent! Vincent! Vincent Keller! Earth to Vincent Keller!" she said and Vincent finally snapped back into it.

"Sorry. I was just thinking."

"You were a million miles away. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, just what it would be like to be a father."

"Why were you thinking about that? Aren't you the one who's worried?"

"Yes, but a part of me also hopes that you are pregnant and that part is starting to take over the part that's worried if you are pregnant."

"Oh, I see. I'm about half and half as well."

"I'm also scared of what kind of father I would be. I mean what if the child hated me because of its DNA."

"Vincent, it would love you and they wouldn't just have your DNA, they would also have mine, so they would probably have more self-control."

"True."

"As much as I would like to stay, I can't I have to get back to work." she said starting to get off of the bed.

"How's the case going anyway?"

"Horribly, Evan ran the autopsy and found that the victim was four months pregnant and not only that but she has a history of being abused and/or rapped and she was only sixteen. The theory is that she was sold into human trafficking. Oh, yeah, Evan also found that she was stabbed in the calf, stomach, and lung before she was left for dead in the alley but we can't find the weapon that was used." she said, as Vincent's eyes began to glow at the anger he felt at the person who did this. "It will be alright, we will find that SOB and make sure he is put away for life." she said, as she caressed his face to calm him down. "I'll see you tonight. I love you."

"Love you, too." he said, as he brought his lips to hers.

And with that Catherine left, to go back to the case, while Vincent threw a few punches at the punching bag to keep him calm about what Catherine told him. He didn't understand how people could be so cruel, ok he admitted, he's killed people too but he doesn't mean too, it's too protect the people of New York, plus when he's the Beast, he has no control of himself, that why he tries to keep himself calm when he gets angry or Catherine has to calm him down.

He stopped, throwing punches, when an idea popped into his head; he grabbed his journal from the night stand and starting to write something down.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Before Catherine went to the precinct, she went to the pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test even though she knew she might not need them, she just wanted to be prepared in case she did and she also didn't want anyone with her when she got them because then people would ask her why she had to go get them. She hoped and prayed that she was pregnant. She ended buying three, so she could test all of them and make sure none of them were lying and that she was 100% pregnant plus she also knew that Vincent would probably make her take one in front of him.

When she bought them, she went back to her apartment to put them in the box with the notes so nobody would find them.

She finally went back to the precinct, where when she walked in Evan called her name.

"Cat!"

"Yeah."

"I was walking by your desk earlier and I noticed the roses."

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Who are they from?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"I'm just asking because I sure as hell didn't send them."

"I know that."

"Then who are they from."

"My boyfriend." she let slip before she realized what she just said.

"You have a boyfriend."

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"Nobody you know."

"Is it the guy you danced with at your father's wedding, wait isn't that the same guy that you snuck off with from the art gallery a few months back? They guy with the scar on his face."

"And if it is, which it's not." she lied even though it killed her inside.

"Nothing, it's just after the kiss at your birthday, I thought I would always be the one sending you roses."

"Evan, we're friends, we work together, but we won't be anything more than just friends."

"Come on, Cat. I know, you think, that you are in love with this guy, but I know you feel the connection between us."

"No, I don't and I know for a fact that I'm in love with the person I'm with now."

"But what if he hurts you like all the other jerks, you've dated."

"He'll never hurt me, EVER. He loves me too much to hurt me." she said as she wished Vincent was there to hear her defending him.

"But how do you know?"

"I just know okay and never in a million years compare him to the men of my past, he's 10 times the men they or you will ever be and yes, I'm putting you down because am I nor will I ever be in love with you because the person I'm with, will always have my heart. I'm gonna walk away now." she said as she walked back to her desk, smiling, that now there wasn't anyone that could come between Vincent and her. She couldn't wait to tell him later that night but she put it out of her mind to focus on the case.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Back at the warehouse, Vincent was sitting at the table, writing in his journal and as he wrote, he was smiling. He was so focused; he didn't realize that JT was back.

"Vincent! Vincent!"

"What! Sorry."

"What's up? Wait; let me guess another eventful afternoon with Cat."

"No, we didn't do anything except, talk."

"Okay, then, so what's this?" JT asked, pointing to the journal.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, I doubt that."

"Ok, fine. It's a poem, I wrote for Catherine." Vincent said and JT gave him a look in disbelief.

"Really."

"Yep."

"Okay, so what's it called?"

"Time After Time."

"Really? Like the Cyndi Lauper song."

"Yep."

"Okay. This may sound strange but can I hear it."

"Why?"

"I just want to see what kind of romantic that girl has turned you into."

"Okay, fine." he began reading.

"_Time After Time"_

_Time after time, I have saved you because I love you and when you're lost, I will find you time after time. You accept me for what I am because you love me and believe that I'm worth it and you will say that time after time, _

_You accept the Beast part of me, time after time,_

_You see the best in me, time after time,_

_There have been flashbacks, warm nights, and we've almost been left behind but we find each other, time after time,_

_We save each other, time after time,_

_I will say I love you, time after time,_

_And you will say I love you, time after time_

"There's the poem." he looked over at JT, who looked like he was gonna cry. "JT, are you gonna cry?"

"No, it's just allergies. I like it and I bet Cat will love it."

"I know. To me, it kind of sounds like a vow of marriage but who knows this might just be my vow to Catherine, if we ever get married which probably won't happen."

"It can, if we crush Muirfield and find you an antidote."

"Yeah, but that's the only way."

"Well, if you remember she could possibly be pregnant with you child so you'll get half of your happily ever after."

"Yeah and I'll be happy if I do."

"Wait, you want her to be pregnant."

"Yes, because a part of me hopes and a part of me is worried what will happen if she is?"

"Well, if she is, hopefully Muirfield will keep their distance."

"Like that's gonna happen. If they find out she is pregnant with my child, they will want him too, not just me."

"True but if you also remember she has an entire precinct at her disposal plus she has you who will put your life on the line for that child. So, it will be pretty well protected."

"I know." Vincent said as he looks at his watch. "I gotta go. I promised Catherine that I'd be there when she got off of work."

"Of course, your lady waits."

"I'll be back."

"I know."

Vincent grabbed his jacket and the journal and left the warehouse.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

On his way to her apartment he passed a flower stand, he may have gotten Catherine roses earlier but he wanted something to go with the poem, so he got her a single pink rose. He paid the teller and continued his walk to Catherine's apartment.

When he got there, her window was open so he set the rose on the window along with a note that said "Fire Escape". He knew Catherine would walk in and know that he was there. He heard her walk in and set all of her stuff on the counter and walk toward her bedroom. She walked in and headed straight for the window; she grabbed the rose and the note and read it. She set the note on her bed and climbed through the window, rose in hand.

"Hey." she said as she sat on the steps in front of him so she could sit in between his legs and she grabbed his hands and laced his fingers with hers.

"Hi." he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you for the rose, again."

"You're welcome. Did you bring the others home?"

"Yep, right now, they are sitting in a vase on the counter."

"Won't your sister ask where you got them?"

"She's already seen them, she saw them when they were delivered." she looked up at Vincent and saw the confused look on his face. "She's supposedly, the new intern at the precinct, so when Tess and her saw the roses they started bombarding me with questions about who they were from. Obviously, I didn't tell them until Heather grabbed the card and read it aloud. The only thing they know is that your name starts with a V and that you're my secret boyfriend."

"Is that what I am?"

"Yep."

"You know the roses aren't all I have for you."

"What do you mean?"

"If we go inside, I'll tell you, while more like read it to you."

"Okay."

They climbed back into her room and Catherine lay on the bed waiting for Vincent to give her what he said he had to. He sat down across from her, pulled his journal from his jacket and flipped it to the poem.

"I wrote this less than two hours ago. JT forced me to read it to him and when I was finished, I think he was on the verge of tears, of course he said it was allergies. Anyway, not the point, I wrote this for you and I called it "Time After Time."

"I didn't know you could write poetry."

"I only do when. I'm in the romance mood and that's only been since I met you."

"Great. Now, can I hear it?"

"Yep." Vincent said and he began reading it.

When he finished, Catherine was in tears. A tear rolled down her cheek and Vincent whipped it away with the pad of his thumb.

"Did you like it?" he asked her.

"I loved it. It was beautifu.l"

"Good." Vincent said as he ripped it out of the journal. "You can have it."

"Thank you." she said as she reached to grab the box, forgetting that the pregnancy tests were in there and when she opened it, Vincent saw them and he was shocked. He picked up one of the tests.

"Why do you have these?" he asked.

"I have them because I wanted to be prepared and I kinda can't get them with my sister or Tess. I figured better get them now so I'm ready instead of later, just in case."

"Okay." he said putting it back, grabbing the notes. "What are these?" he looked at one, then he looked at another then he looked at Catherine. "You kept these."

"I couldn't bring myself to throw them." she said as she leaned in to kiss him. "Will you stay?" she asked as she pulled away.

"I promised I would didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." she said as she stood up to change while Vincent kicked off his boots and took off his jacket and t-shirt. Catherine came out of the bathroom, in a black silky short nightgown.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Vincent asked.

"Why? Can you be seduced?" she asked him. Vincent shook his head no. "Then, no I'm not." she said, as she pulled the covers back and climbed in the bed, then pulled the covers over her, while Vincent did the same thing and when he was settled, he pulled Catherine toward him.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

A little while after, they both fell asleep, Vincent woke up to the sound of Catherine whimpering. He realized she was dreaming. He also took note of the tears running down her cheek. He shook her gently.

"Catherine" he whispered and she woke up. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It was a dream."

"Bad."

"No, it was a really good dream."

"Then, why are you crying?"

"Because I wanted it to be real."

"Tell me."

Catherine put her hand behind his neck and pulled his lips down to hers to show him what she wanted.

"Catherine."

"Please. Please, Vincent. Please." she begged.

Vincent finally gave in and rolled himself onto Catherine and gave her what she wanted, what they both wanted and needed.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

The next morning, their legs were tangled, hands laced together and mostly importantly their bodies weren't screaming for each other. Catherine was the first to wake up; it took her a few seconds to realize what had happened. Vincent finally gave in to make love to her again, of course it took a little begging but he finally gave in. She looked up at him and saw that he was sound asleep; she smiled at the thought that she probably wore him out, since they made love until the wee hours of the night just like the first time. They finally stopped when there was only an hour and a half until dawn. She just looked at how peaceful Vincent looked when he was asleep. She moved her hand and started to trace the scar but it was painful for her to know that he had gotten it protecting her mother from being killed when he was in Afghanistan. She shivered at the thought.

Vincent didn't stir at all, he was just breathing loudly.

'Wow, I must've of really wore him out, if he's still sleeping' she thought to herself.

She wondered if she could wake him up by tickling him, so she tried. He moved but didn't wake up, so tickled him even more and finally he groaned and rolled onto his stomach bringing the blankets over his face.

"Vincent, come on. It's time to wake up." she said poking him in the stomach, making him groan, even more. "Fine, if you don't get up, I won't kiss you again." she said, which Vincent heard but he still didn't want to open his eyes.

Catherine knew he was awake, he was just being stubborn at opening his eyes like she was a few mornings ago.

"I'm serious, Vincent. I won't kiss you." which finally caught Vincent's attention, soon Catherine found herself on her back with Vincent hovering over her.

"Catherine Chandler, you wouldn't last a day without kissing me. Hell, you probably won't even last 20 minutes."

"Is that a challenge?" she teased.

"No, because I couldn't stand not kissing you."

"Good because neither can I, at least we still have forty-five minutes." she said.

"Good, because I don't think I can stand not doing this." Vincent said as he kissed her. "Or this." he said moving his lips to her jaw, while she closed her eyes and moaned. "Or this." he said, moving his lips to her neck, "Or this." he said, moving them to her shoulder. "Or finally this." he said as his lips moved down her chest, and then he did it all over again, trying to torture her.

"Vincent, if you don't stop now, I don't think I will be able to."

"You're right plus I don't want you going to work smelling like sex which would probably make Evan jealous because you are getting action but not with him, which would make him go crazy. On second thought, that would be a funny thing to see. Evan finally realizing you aren't on the market, anymore."

"Funny, you should say that."

"Why?"

"Because, yesterday, after he saw the roses sitting on my desk, he asked me about where they came from and then I accidently let it slip that I have a boyfriend, then he said something about comparing you too all the other guys I've dated and then I told him that you would never hurt me, you love me too much to hurt me for that but he didn't believe me so I pretty much told him off and it felt good in a way."

"Good."

"And did you really think I'd go to work smelling like sex."

"No, but you will, if you don't hop in the shower."

"Yeah, care to join me."

"Nope, it would just distract you even more."

"Probably." she said as she sat up and wrapped her robe around her and walked to the bathroom.

While Catherine took a shower, Vincent got dressed and when he was dressed, he made Catherine's bed for her and while he waited for her to finish, he sat on the bed. Thinking about all the wonderful memories, they had in her room. She finally came out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel; she grabbed some clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

'Another memory to add to the list of my top ten favorite mornings, afternoons, and evenings' Vincent thought.

She came out of the bathroom in black skinny jeans and pink long sleeve shirt. Vincent stood up and walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"See, now you smell amazing."

"I do but you still smell the same way I did."

"I know and I will take care of that."

"Good. I'm guessing I'll see you soon."

"Yep, even though I'll be following you after I shower."

"I know. I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you, too, time after time." he said as he kissed her, and when she opened her eyes he was gone. He stood on the steps of the fire escape as he watched her walk to her car and go to work. He smiled, knowing he will be with her for a very long time even when they reach the afterlife. Thus, the title of the poem, time after time.

**A/N: And there's chapter 4. I'm not that good of a poet, so for Vincent's poem, I just took quotes from the show and lyrics to the song and put them together in the poem. I got the idea of Vincent writing Catherine a poem a long time ago because I thought it would be so romantic if Vincent expressed his feelings for her in a poem, so I figured I'd utt in this chapter. The poem is one reason why the chapter is called "Time After Time" plus, I was listening to song while writing it.**

**Please review.**


	5. Today Was A Fairytale

**A/N: In a review for last chapter I was asked if the similarities of Breaking Dawn Part 1 were intentional and the answer is yes, it was intentional but I swear those will be the only similarities. This chapter is basically all fluff between our VinCat. Chapter title comes from the song "Today Was a Fairytale" by: Taylor Swift. I choose this for a song title because it's about a day that was a fairytale and this chapter is about Catherine and Vincent's Valentine's Day date, so that day would a fairytale. Anyway, I bet you all are dying to know if Catherine is pregnant, I promise you, it's coming, you will find out, in the next chapter perhaps. This chapter starts two days after the last.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, the CW does because if I did Vincent and Catherine would already be together and there would be no irritating and annoying ex, who needs to disappear and I also do not own the songs that the titles are based off, they belong to the singer of who sang them. **

**Anyway, here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Today Was a Fairytale

Two days after, it was Valentine's Day and Vincent had something special planned for Catherine on the rooftop of the warehouse. She knew that they were going to have their first official date on Valentine's Day but that was all she knew. She didn't know that it was a candlelight dinner, with her favorite dinner and dessert, which was chicken parmesan and key lime pie. He had moved a table to the rooftop along with two chairs; he had JT buy all the candles, tablecloths, and some fine silverware and plates. He also had something special for her, wrapped up in his sock drawer. He had grown excited for the date. They both wanted something simple that wouldn't end with him waking up on the top of Brooklyn Bridge and her getting shot by some crazy women and almost getting killed. She knew she had to be at the warehouse at eight, just like when she has to cancel their plans for her birthday, because her sister was throwing her a surprise party, which ended in him getting jealous because he witnessed Evan kiss her in the photo booth as he was dropping off her present.

It was already seven, so Vincent decided to take a shower and get ready. When he was getting dressed, he remembered that he didn't have any dressy clothes to wear, so he started to search through his drawers, with nothing on but a towel around him. Eventually, every single pair of clothing he owned was scattered across the room. Thankfully, JT walked in time before he went crazy.

"Dude, what happened here? It looks like a tornado hi.t"

"I know. It's just that….I just realized that I have nothing to wear."

"So, you figured you'd act like a girl and throw your clothes around the room." he said, sarcastically.

"JT." Vincent said in a warning tone.

"Don't go getting your beastly ass in a twist. I figured you wouldn't have anything to wear." he said picking up the bag next to his feet. "So, I went out and got you something." he said handing the bag to Vincent.

"Thank you, JT, you're a lifesaver. Hey, before you go out with Sarah like you said you were. Will you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Once Catherine and I are on the roof, light the rest of the candles and spread them all over the room but leave a path to the bed with the rose pedals and sprinkle the rose pedals over the bed."

"Oh, my God, you're gonna make your bed sacred aren't you." he said, disgusted.

"JT, seriously! Just do it, please."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you again, JT. You really are a lifesaver."

"I've heard that before." he said, as he walked away. "Oh, yeah, have fun."

"Thanks." Vincent said as he walked to the bathroom to change.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Catherine stood in front of the mirror, wearing the same dress she wore to the art gallery because she remembered how Vincent said that it was a lovely dress; she also braided her hair into a side braid.

She wondered what Vincent had planned, he didn't tell her anything about what he had planned except that she had to be at the warehouse at eight. She looked at the clock and it read 7:35 and she figured she better get going since it takes 20 minutes to get to the warehouse. (**A/N: Totally, making it up that it takes 20 minutes to get to the warehouse, since it has never been mentioned in the show, how long it takes) **She put her jacket on and walked out of her apartment, hoping that she wouldn't return until the next day.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Vincent finished tying the tie, JT had gotten him. He looked exactly how he did at Catherine's father's wedding, black dress pants, white dress shirt, black tie but the only thing missing was the black suit jacket and his hair wasn't combed back, it stayed the way it was long and shaggy, the way he knew Catherine liked it because whenever they were together, she always brushed her finger through it as it was her new addiction.

He heard a car stop outside the fence and he sensed Catherine's presence. He didn't want her crawling under the fence, in her dress so he pushed a button that would open the gate. He heard the gravel crunch underneath her feet as she walked through the gate and towards the front door. He opened the door, as she was about to knock. His breath was taken away when he saw how stunning she looked; bringing him back to the night she walked in, in that purple dress, the night of her father's engagement party.

"Hi." he said, breath still taken away.

"Hi."

"You look stunning." he said, as he pulled her inside.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thank you." he said, kissing her.

"Okay, I'm dying to know what you planned." she said, pulling away.

"I'll take you there in a minute, I just have to take care of a few things and grab something." he said as he walked toward the stairs to his room. When he was up there, JT was already lighting the candles and spreading them across the room. "Thank you." he mouthed to JT, as he walked to the sock drawer and grabbed the little box and putting it in his pocket, letting JT see what it was.

"Tonight's the night, you are giving that to her isn't it." JT whispered, as Vincent nodded yes, as he was walking toward the stairs, to go back to Catherine.

"Come on" he said, as he grabbed her hand and led her to the rooftop of the warehouse. "You said in your profile that your ideal date was dinner on a rooftop or hanging out on a fire escape, so I thought what better way to celebrate Valentine's Day than giving you, your ideal date and if you're wondering why it's on the rooftop of the warehouse, I couldn't really keep it a secret if it was on the top of your apartment building."

"I love it. You're amazing, you know that." she said as she kissed him.

"I know I am." he said leading her to the table. "I also made your favorite dinner and dessert."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, chicken parmesan and key lime pie. Homemade, I might add."

"You made the dinner."

"Yep, because JT thinks you just take food out of boxes and put them in the microwave. So, I do most of the homemade cooking. I am actually a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself."

"Okay then." she said, as she sat down and Vincent pushed in her chair and sat across from her.

He took the food out of the picnic basket that he put the food in to keep it warm. He dished for Catherine and then for himself. They ate in silence, listening to the romantic music softly playing the background; they talked occasionally sharing stories of when they were younger. When they finished the main course, Vincent had to get the pie from the fridge.

"I'll be right back." he said standing up and walking to the door that led to the inside of the warehouse. He was gonna see if JT was finished while he was at it, which when he got down there, he noticed that he was and that JT had left already.

Catherine stood up and walked to the edge of the rooftop and took in the view of Brooklyn Bridge, she was so lost in thought, she didn't realize that Vincent came back, he sat the pie on the table and walked to Catherine and wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her to slightly jump, he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What's up?"

"Nothing." she lied.

"You're lying."

"Vincent, do you ever think about the future? What our future would be like? Our memories?"

"We haven't had many conversations about the future or our future. The only real conversation that we have had is the one of you being possibly pregnant."

"I know, but when you think about it, what do you see?"

"I see. You and I living in an apartment. No more Muirfield. No more Beast. I see you still a detective and me working in the hospital in surgery residence. I see me coming home from a long day's work, coming home to you and our children and then eating dinner as a family, putting them to bed, and then us making love, long into the night. What do you see?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Whenever I think about it, it's just too painful since I almost lost you to Alex and our future won't happen unless we take care of Muirfield and find you an antidote."

"You didn't lose me and you never will. As for the antidote, we have your mother's notebook, maybe if we look through it some more, we could find something plus you know where your dad keeps her research."

"I know but what if I had lost you, Vincent, I don't know what I would've done. You are the best thing in my life and life is meaningless without you. I love you, so much." she said turning and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Okay, I'll see if I can find anything in her research or I can bring it over here and you and JT can look through it."

"Okay, sounds good. But you didn't lose me. You never will lose me, just like I'll never lose you. Our lives are meaningless without the other. Which is why we save each other, I promise we won't lose each other. I can't promise that we won't fight or we won't get angry with each other but what I can promise is that I will always love you and that we will never lost each other. And to prove that to you, I got you a little Valentine's Day present."

"Thank you but I didn't get anything for you."

"You didn't have too, you being here is present enough." he said, pulling out the box, when Catherine saw it she gasped. "Don't worry it's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. I'm giving it to you as a promise that my love for you is forever and that you will never lose me. I promise that whatever struggles are thrown at us that we will face them together. And last but not least, I promise that we will always save each other." he said, opening the box and taking out the ring. Catherine was in tears. He gave it to Catherine so she could look at it. It had a pink diamond in the shape of a heart and two smaller white diamonds on both sides. "I also had it in engraved with the words from Dolly Parton's famous song and Whitney Houston's cover of the same song, "I Will Always Love You" because I will."

"I love it but don't you think it's too early."

"Nope, Catherine I've had that for you since the first day I met you. Catherine, I've loved you since I first saved you nine years ago."

"You have."

"Yes, that's why my choice was so easy. I always knew in my heart and in the back of my mind that it would be you in the end; I just couldn't realize how much I loved you. I just wanted closure with Alex, I didn't mean for it to go as far as it did. I didn't want to go on the getaway to the cabin, where you interrupted because I always thought it would be you and I going on a romantic getaway." he said, getting teary eyed himself. "Do you want me to put it on it?"

"Yeah, but I'll probably put it on a chain so it can be like a necklace."

"That's fine." he exclaimed, putting it on her right ring finger because a promise ring can go on any finger. "I love you, so much." he said, whipping away the last of her tears from her face.

"I love you, too, _always._" she said kissing him.

"We better eat the pie before it melts."

"Yeah." she said, as they walked back to the table.

They finished eating and Vincent put everything back into the basket and blew out of the candles. They went back to the main area of the warehouse.

"Are you gonna stay?" Vincent asked.

"What do you think?"

"Good, because there is another surprise." he told her, setting the basket on the table and lead her up the stairs to his room. When they got there, she noticed that the whole area was covered in candles except for a little path of rose pedals leading to his bed which also was covered in rose pedals that were red and white.

"Really."

"While I figured why not end Valentine's Day in a night of passion."

"You know, I feel like I'm living a fairytale."

"Uh, you kinda are and you want to know which one."

"Which one?" she asked.

"**Beauty and the Beast."**

"Uh, yeah, cause I'm the beauty and you're the beast."

"Yep." he said, leaning down to kiss her with all the passion he could and Catherine knew what was about to happen so she kissed him with all the passion she could. Eventually, she was able to untie his tie and unbutton his shirt, of course he just through it off, he lifted her off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist and moved them to the bed but before he lay be back, he unzipped her dress and pulled it down and then he laid her on the bed and began the long night of passion they both wanted.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Vincent woke up first with one of his hands on the small of her bare back and her head was on her chest and their hands interlocked and lying on his chest and the sheet that was over them only covering the lower half of their bodies. He needed to get her breakfast because another one of his surprises was breakfast in bed. So he gently took his hand out of hers and slide himself from under her, her head now laid on the bed, while he sat on the side of the bed and grabbed his boxers and slide them on and walked down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

When Catherine woke, she moved her hand all over the bed, expecting to find Vincent right beside her but she didn't and she wondered where he could be but then she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she saw that it was Vincent with a tray of food. He sat the food down on the table, while she sat up and pulled the sheet up around her body.

"It's nothing, I haven't seen already."

"I know but still."

"Anyway here." he said picking up his shirt from the night before and threw it to her. He watched her button it up and he was growing hungry for her again but he remained in control. He grabbed her food and brought it to her.

"Here, you go breakfast in bed with your secret boyfriend on the morning after Valentine's Day."

"You just can't stop spoiling me, can you?"

"Nope."

"First, the date, then the ring, then the romantic bedroom, and now this, you must really like me."

"Catherine, all this cost JT half of his paycheck, I must really love you and he must really want to see me happy."

"Yeah." she said taking a long drink of orange juice and then digging into fruit.

They talked more than ate, completely opposite of the night before. They talked more about their future and when they were finished, he moved the plates to the table and then went back to Catherine. They lay back into the same position they were in before Vincent went to get them breakfast.

"Are you trying to tease me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"While you are thinking about hungry you are but not for food."

"How did you know?"

"I don't know but something tells me it has to do with the first time we made love."

"What you talking about?"

"Okay, let's just say that the first time our lips met, I felt this connection to you that I never did but then when we, made love it intensified and then every time our lips met it grew and grew and then the second time we made love, it was like I could feel everything you felt and then last night, I just felt like I could see into your mind, I don't know what it means but I like it."

"That's interesting because it was the same for me and I have a feeling that through our mental bond that I will know when you are in danger."

"If it works that way."

"It will because if we can feel each other and see into each other's mind, I bet it will work that way."

"Do you have any idea how amazing this is?"

"Yep, who knows we could end up reading each other's minds that we don't need to speak."

"No, we will probably have to talk we don't want JT to get confused."

"True, but I can't wait to see what other surprises this bond gives us."

"Neither can I." she said bring her lips to his.

He unbuttoned the shirt and Catherine took it off of her and Vincent threw it off of the bed and on to the ground. Catherine pulled away for a moment.

"It's a good thing, I have today off."

"That's for damn sure." Vincent smirked, leading them to a morning and afternoon full of passion

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Eventually, Catherine had to go back to her apartment, which made her sad but Vincent promised he would be there at night. Her hair was messed up, her dress wrinkled, and the promise ring was still on her finger. She knew just the chain she was going put it on, it was a chain that her mother gave her for her sixteenth birthday. She played with the ring on her way home. She never expected that the first piece of jewelry Vincent would give her was a promise ring. She was super surprised when he pulled it out of his pocket. She couldn't think of a better present for Valentine's Day but then the more she thought about it the possibility of her being pregnant was the best present for Valentine's Day, the ring was second best but no matter what that day and the day before were a fairytale. Vincent was her prince and she was his princess. Their love would always be a fairytale.

**A/N: There's chapter 5. How many of you thought at first that the promise ring was gonna be an engagement ring? I wanted Vincent to make a promise to Catherine that they would take one day at a time and that no matter what happens they will always have each other. There is no link so you can see what the ring looked like, because it was totally made up. I love this chapter so much, especially JT's line of making the bed sacred. Their date was a fairytale, wasn't it? **

**Anyway, you guys will soon know if she's pregnant or not. I bet you're all wondering so you'll find out in the next chapter, which will take place three weeks after this one.**

**Please review.**


	6. Everything Has Changed

**A/N: This is chapter 6. The chapter, you have all been waiting for. Is Catherine pregnant or isn't she? Read on to find out. Anyway, chapter title comes from yet another Taylor Swift song, "Everything Has Changed featuring Ed Sheeran. Based on the title, it should give you some hint but you have to read on to find out for sure. This is chapter is super short. Can it be Thursday already? I can't wait to see Alex's face when Catherine interrupts the getaway. It's gonna be interesting.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, the CW does, even though I wish I did because if I did Cat and Vincent would be together. I also do not own the songs that the titles come from, the singer does.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter, you've been waiting for. Is she or isn't she?**

Chapter 6: Everything Has Changed

It's been three weeks since Valentine's Day and Vincent and Catherine became something more. Catherine was sitting at her desk, thinking about the case; her and Tess have just wrapped the case they were working on the week of Valentine's Day. The sixteen year old was murdered by the baby's father's father because he didn't want to see his son's life ruined. It took them three weeks to solve the case because it was suspect after suspect because every suspect they had, had all been with the victim at some time the night she was murdered and they eventually solved and the father was behind bars. She couldn't believe how someone could be so cruel.

She sat at her desk, feeling like she was hit by a bus. Her whole body ached, her head pounded, her stomach was upset. She started wondering if she really was pregnant because it's been three weeks since her and Vincent made love for the first time and three times after that, over the course of the three weeks they hadn't made love because she was busy with work, he would see her at night but that was it. Tess walked in and looked at her partner.

"Hey, bud. Did you get hit by a bus or something, you look awful."

"Thanks Tess. Like I didn't already know that, it's just that I don't feel well."

"Well, if you don't feel well, tell Joe you need to go home, I'm sure he'll understand."

"No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Tess said as Joe came of his office, obviously hearing the conversation.

"Chandler, go home and get some rest, come back when you feel better."

"Okay." Catherine turned off her computer, grabbed her jacket, and left the precinct.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

When she got her apartment, she was kinda glad that Vincent was demanded to spend the day with JT by JT because she knew if he was there he would insist that he take care of her and wouldn't stop worrying about her but that was because of her safety. She walked to her bedroom and grabbed the box, she opened it and three pregnancy tests were staring her right in the face, like they were saying "You know, you're pregnant with his child, take us to find out for sure". She grabbed them and walked to the bathroom. She opened all three of them and took them. As she waited for the results, she tried to imagine what it would be like to pregnant, the swollen belly and all, she thought about what Vincent's reaction would be when she told him that she was indeed pregnant, if she was, she would ecstatic and if she wasn't would be disappointed and she knew Vincent would be too, she knew Vincent wanted a family and he promised her he would let her give that to him. While she waited the fingers played with the chain that had the promise ring on it.

The results came and Catherine just gasped and even though it was Vincent's day with JT, she knew she had to tell him, right away, he did say that she could come over if it was an emergency and it was an emergency.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Vincent was playing chess with JT, like he had been all day. He had one every single game they played and JT wouldn't stop playing until he one at least one, which would never happen. He was obviously thinking about Catherine and how sickly she had looked the night before. The night before was the first night since they were dating, that they spent away from each other. They spent like two hours talking and she was wrapped in his arms on the fire escape before JT called him telling to come home and when he left Catherine looked as white as a ghost, so since them he was worried. He told Catherine, that she could come over if it was an emergency and her being sick was definitely an emergency.

Even though he was thinking about Catherine, he was still focused on the game and he was about to call checkmate.

"Check." he moved his piece while JT hung his head in shame, while Vincent started staring at the door again.

"Why do you keep staring at the door? Cat's not gonna come."

"I know, I just can't help thinking that she will come. You didn't see how sick she looked."

"I know but she's fine. You know, you never told me how Alex reacted when she found out about your beastly side."

"She freaked, she was scared, and she ran. When I told her that I didn't love her anymore and that I liked my new life because if it hadn't been for the experiment I would never have met Catherine, therefore never falling in love with Catherine, Alex said that she would forget about me and move on, so she's out of the picture, neither is Evan." Vincent revealed.

"That's good."

"Yeah." Vincent starting moving pieces back to their original spot on the chess board but stopped when he heard a car stop and footsteps. "Apparently, you're wrong, something is wrong with her."

"She here, she's not supposed to be here, it's guy's night."

"I told her she could come if it was an emergency. She wouldn't be here if it's not." he said walking to the door as she walked through, smiling.

"Catherine, what is it?" he said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Look." she said, pulling something out of her back pocket and handed it to him, he looked at all three positive pregnancy tests, he stared at them, processing what it meant, and then he looked up at her, smiling.

"You're pregnant. You're really pregnant." he said, picking her up and spinning her around. "You're pregnant. We're really gonna have a baby, like an actual baby." he said putting her down and kissing her.

"You're happy right."

"Absolutely, Catherine, this is the happiest moment of my life." he said, fusing his lips with hers.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Catherine's pregnant." Vincent said, putting a hand on her abdomen.

"So, basically, we will most definitely have either mini-Vincent or mini-Catherine running around here."

"Yep, in about eight months."

"Great. That means I'm gonna be an uncle."

"Yep and I'm going to be a father."

"And I'm going to be a mother."

"Great, I better start getting used to waking up in the middle of night."

"Well, you don't have to get used to it quite yet." Catherine said. "The baby is still in my stomach." she said, getting out of Vincent's grasp, put her wrist to her mouth, and ran up the stairs.

"Thus here comes the first phase of pregnancy. Morning sickness." JT said as Vincent starting walking toward the stairs.

He walked to the bathroom, where he heard Catherine emptying out her stomach. He walked in and pulled her hair back and rubbed her back. He finished she let go of her hair and helped her up. She walked to the sink to wash her face and brush her teeth,

"God, I hate the taste of vomit." she said, walking out with Vincent behind her, she walked to the bed and sat down, while Vincent knelt in front of her.

"Usually, morning sickness doesn't last the whole pregnancy."

"I know but still, it's disgusting."

"I know but Catherine, we'll make it through this, okay. Do you know what you are gonna do about your work, yet."

"I was thinking about not taking a leave until I start showing. I'll tell Joe that I have a personal matter and I need a sabbatical and then come back when he or she is two or so months old and then we both know that no one except you, me, and JT can know about this child so it will have to stay here with you and I also can't go to an actual doctor's office or people will find out so that means you will have to be my doctor."

"Okay, then but you won't be able to do field work because if you have to fight and if you get kicked in the stomach."

"Vincent, as much as I hate desk duty, I'll ask Joe to put me on desk duty and I'll tell him that I can't do field work for a while because I have a medical condition. It will be fine and then after I leave work for the rest of the pregnancy, I'll basically full off the face of the planet."

"And if Muirfield finds out, that one of their experiments had produced an offspring, then what?"

"Vincent, we will do what you always tell me to do. We will take one day at a time."

"And when it comes time to shop for the baby and you to buy maternity clothes, what will you do?"

"I'll go shopping under disguise and you'll come with me. I'll wear sunglasses, wear a wig, change my name and stuff and I will be fine."

"Okay. What do you the baby to be? A boy or a girl."

"Don't you think it's a little too early to be worrying about the gender?"

"Yes, but I can't help it. I'll finally be getting the family, I've always wanted, given to me by the love of my life."

"Okay. I want to be a boy that looks exactly like you, like a completer clone."

"Oh, I see, so do you know what I want?"

"Sure."

"I want it to be a girls so its daddy's little princess."

"You would want that."

"Yes, I would. Okay, onto the next thing I don't want to keep calling the baby an "it", until we find out what the gender is, so instead of "it" I think we should call the baby, "Baby."

"Okay, then."

"So, were you surprised." he said, going to lie down on the bed, pulling Catherine with him.

"Yes, I was surprised. I just can't believe that when I was late, I didn't realize it, you would have thought, that at that moment I would've realized it, not when I get the first signs of morning sickness."

"Well, you know now, so don't worry about it. So, what did you do with boxes that test came in so, Heather wouldn't find them."

"I tore them in very small pieces that if she finds them she'd have one damn puzzle to put together."

"So…" he was cut off by Catherine pulling away from him and running to the bathroom to empty her stomach again.

'This is definitely gonna be one tough pregnancy' he thought.

He got up and walked to the bathroom to pull her hair back. Everything was about to change.

**A/N: She turns out to be pregnant! How many of you are happy? What do you think will happen now? Is she gonna go into hiding with Vincent? Will Muirfield find out? Will one of her co-workers or her sister find out? How do you think JT's gonna handle this? Is Vincent gonna be overprotective of her? Will it be a boy or a girl? If you want to find out what's gonna happen review.**

**What do you guys want the baby to be? A boy or a girl. I personally want it to be a boy but I want to see what you guys think the baby should be. **

**I will update chapter 7 as soon as I can. Please review.**


	7. You and Me

**A/N: Another chapter is finished. It's another, VinCat fluff chapter but I swear some action is coming in the next. One of the questions will be answered in this chapter. Is Vincent gonna be overprotective or not? Read on to find out. Title comes from the song "You and Me" by Ryan Star, another great song that would be prefect for our VinCat. Plus, in this chapter, we learn what their ideas are for a baby name, depending on what the gender is. By the way, everything in this chapter that has to do with Vincent's family and past, is completely made up since they haven't gave us much information about his past.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, the CW does, because (like always) if I did Vincent and Catherine would already be together. I also don't own the songs that the titles are named after.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: You and Me

Catherine stayed at the warehouse much to JT's dismay since it was supposed to be guy's night but JT understood that now she was pregnant, that she needed Vincent now more than ever. They say on the couch, watching a hockey game, eating soup since that was the only thing that Catherine could keep down. When they finished eating, Catherine laid her head on Vincent's lap and his hand starting to rub her belly protectively. Catherine knew right away that Vincent would be extremely protective of her now that she was pregnant. Eventually, she fell asleep and Vincent gently picked her up and walked her to her car, he placed her in the passenger seat, while he drove her home. When he got there, he parked the car and grabbed Catherine and walked up the fire escape stairs. When he got to her window, he climbed through carefully; he laid her on her bed and removed her shoes and jacket and tucked her in. He sent a quick to JT telling him he was staying at Catherine's. He moved to the other side of the bed and noticed that the box was still on her bed, he picked it up and he knew the notes were in there and letter he wrote to her on the second night he stayed with her but something that he didn't catch the first time he looked through it caught his attention. It was an envelope at the bottom of the box with his name on it. Curiosity, washed over him and he opened it and he took the letter out and read. He noticed that she wrote it the day after the conversation that they had in the art studio, when he said he didn't feel worthy. He began to read, even though he knew he shouldn't

_November 15, 2012_

_My Dearest Vincent,_

_You are worthy in every shape and form and don't think for a second that that's not true because it's true, you are worthy. Your DNA maybe be altered but you still are worried of love. You have a kind heart. You protect the citizens of New York and most importantly, you risk everything you've worked for to fly under the radar to keep me safe._

_Anyway, no it's time to actually tell you why I really wrote this letter. I love you, Vincent. I have for quite some time now. I know, we both have walls up and our hearts are guarded but I'm willing, wait, I have let you in. When I first looked into your eyes, I felt this connection that I've never felt with any man before. I don't want anything more as much as I want to be with you. I want you and me to be something more. You keep me safe and warm. I found my way to your heart, now all you have to do is let me in to yours and realize that you are worthy. You are amazing. I don't care what you have done or who you are. I'll love you, forever._

_I love you, with all my heart,_

_Your Catherine_

Vincent stared at the letter. He read it over and over again. She loved him since that night at the studio, even before that. He put the letter back and put the box back under the bed but not before he put one of the pregnancy tests into it because he figured that Catherine would want to at least keep one. He kicked his shoes and his jacket off and crawled under to covers. He pulled Catherine to him, of course she was facing the wall so her back was against his chest but he didn't care as long as she was in his arms. He placed his hand over her stomach and rubbed it, knowing that either his son or daughter was growing inside of the women he loved with his heart. He wanted Baby so much to be a girl because he already had the perfect name picked out and that was, Catherine Angel Keller, he always wanted his daughter's first or middle name to be Angel. He knew he'd end up calling her either "Princess" or "Angel". He wondered why Catherine wants Baby to be a boy. If she was gonna name him after him or something. His eyed eventually drifted closed and fell asleep. Thinking about his child, with a huge smile on his face.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Catherine woke up in the middle of the night, with her stomach feeling strange and she knew what was coming, she quickly got out of Vincent's arms and ran to the bathroom. She hated morning sickness so much already and it was only the second day of her knowing of pregnancy. She felt her hair being pulled back and her back being rubbed. It eventually stopped and she flushed the toilet. Vincent helped her stand up and she walked to the sink. She brushed her teeth and washed her face.

"I can't wait till the morning sickness is over." she said, turning to Vincent who was leaning against the doorway and she walked to him and he put his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it.

"Morning sickness usually only lasts the first 12 weeks and it's only the fourth week. It will go by fast."

"Yeah, I know. I just don't know how I'm gonna get through the morning sickness at work."

"Just treat it like it's the flu. Like drink things like Sprit or Sierra Mist or water and eat things like fruit and crackers and it shouldn't be so bad."

"How do you know all this, I thought you were supposed to be an ER doctor."

"When I was in med school they taught us the basics and procedures of pregnancy and child birth in case of an emergency."

"Okay, then." she said, walking back to the bed and crawled back in since it was only one in the morning. Vincent crawled in with her. When they were comfortable, Vincent asked her a question that she wasn't expecting to come up so early.

"If Baby's a boy, what do you want his name to be." he said rubbing her stomach again.

"Isn't it too early to be discussing names?"

"It is never too early to discuss names, so no."

"Okay. If Baby's a boy, I want to name him, Vincent Matthew Keller, it's your name and you're oldest brother's names. Your name would the first name and Matthew's would be the middle but we could nickname him "Mattie"."

"How did you know that was his name?"

"I asked JT what it was, a couple of months ago, out of curiosity."

"Mattie. It'll be perfect." he said, with a tear running down his cheek, Catherine whipped it away.

"You okay."

"Yeah, it's just too painful to think about them and how they died."

"I know. If it's too painful for you, I can the idea for a name."

"No, it's fine. I love the name; it'll certainly keep his memory alive. Do you want to hear the name I like if it's a girl?"

"What?"

"Catherine Angel Keller."

"It's beautiful. I love it."

"Good. So, if it's a girl it'll be Catherine Angel, nickname "Angel" and if it's a boy, Vincent Matthew, nickname "Mattie"."

"Yep, I know you don't want to talk about it but what was your other brother's name, I mean I only the oldest was Matthew but what was the other."

"William. William Michael Keller, to be exact, Matthew's full name was Matthew David Keller, and mine was Vincent Jay Keller. My mother's name was Mary. Mary Anne Keller and my father was Michael, Michael David Keller. That's where Matthew and William got their middle names from and my middle name came from my mother's father."

"Vincent, you don't have to tell me about you family, if you don't want too."

"I know, it might be too painful but I want to."

"Okay, but I'm stopping you if I think it's too painful for you."

"Fair enough, I was born on December 27, 1981. According to my father, I was a mommy's boy, like both my siblings were. My brothers were a big help with me when I was born. I grew up and became their shadow. I would follow them everywhere. My brothers and I were really close. Eventually, JT moved in to the house right next to us and my brothers and I started to hang out with him and JT and I became best friends. By the way, for my safety and the baby's I'm leaving Alex out of the story."

"Okay."

"Anyway, William was the first one to say I'd become a doctor. We were riding bikes around the block of our houses, and JT being the huge klutz, he was back then fell off of his and bruised his fingers, of course, I was the first one to take action, and note that I was only 10 at this time, anyway I hopped off my bike to make sure his was alright, he was. All four of us did everything together from going on trips to studying together after school, eventually Matthew and William went off to college and then me and JT had to finish high school, and then we were roommates until I went off to med school and then you know the rest of the story."

"Yes, I do know, what happens. You seem happy when you're talking about your family."

"I am but like I said that night in the cemetery, I would make the same choice of becoming a Beast again, if it meant that I could be in your life."

"I know and now that you are in my life, you've blessed me with a child and I love you with all my heart."

"I know I figured that when I read this." he said grabbing the box and took the letter out.

"You weren't supposed to read that."

"But I did. Why didn't you tell me sooner? That you wanted to be with me, like during the whole love triangle with Alex."

"I did, remember, when you were in your whole fantasy that if you were with her you could be normal so, I don't know, it was complicated, you wanted so much to be normal around her and then…" she trailed off.

"That wasn't the answer, I was looking for."

"I was scared, okay." she snapped. " I'd never been close to a guy before like I am with you. I just wrote that so I could at least express my feelings for you and hope that you would never read it."

"While I did and I guess I'm happy that I did because now it makes me understand more about how much you really love me."

"I love you with all my heart and I guess in a way I'm glad you read it too." she said and she kissed Vincent's cheek and Vincent put his hand back on to her stomach and started rubbing it…again. "Why do you keep rubbing my tummy?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just happy knowing that it's my child in there."

"OUR child." she corrected.

"Our child." he repeated, he said leaning down to kiss her. "You better get to sleep you pregnant women."

"I'm only in my fourth week, I'm not that pregnant."

"I know, but you are still pregnant. Now, go to sleep." he said as her kissed her forehead and then her belly.

Catherine rolled onto her side and Vincent pulled her close to him and they fell asleep instantly.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Catherine didn't wake up anymore that night. She woke up and tried to move but she couldn't get up because Vincent's arms were wrapped around her waist, she tried to get out of his grasp but whenever she tried he'd hold onto her tighter.

'You're gonna be really protective of me and our child, aren't you? Not that I wasn't expecting it' she thought to herself and noted to herself to ask him that later.

She waited till she felt him shift and loosened his grasp, meaning he was awake. She started to get up again but he held tighter again.

"Don't get up."

"Vincent, you know, I would stay in bed with you in if I could but I really need to get up, it's already 6:45 and I have to be at work at eight and if you want me to talk to Joe before I start my shift I better get a move on things."

Vincent finally let her go as much as he didn't want to. He watched her grab her clothes and walk to the bathroom.

'God, she is so beautiful. I can't wait till she starts showing, she will be even more beautiful' he thought.

He got up and put his shoes on but he wasn't gonna put his jacket on until he said goodbye to Catherine. He looked around the room and noticed that on her bed-side table were the roses he had gotten her; she kept them, even though they were dead. He was surprised. He heard the water stop and he knew Catherine was finished so he put his jacket on. She walked out of the bathroom in blue skinny jeans and a purple t-shirt.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. What took me so long is that I wrapped my stomach just in case I'm on the field today for a little protection. Hopefully, it works."

"Smart idea, but I thought you were gonna talk to Joe."

"I am, I just want to be prepared if he doesn't let me because I can't really tell him why I need to be on desk duty for a couple months until I start showing."

"Just be careful. I don't want to see you hurt and I most defiantly don't want you to lose Baby." he said, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I know I will. I have a question for you. You're gonna be over protective of me and Baby aren't you?"

"Yep, after I go back to the warehouse and follow JT up on what's going on, I'm following you."

"I know. I gotta go. I love you."

"Love you, too." he said, kissing her, then walking to the window and disappeared.

'Here with go again, another stressful day. Please, don't let anything happen to this child' she thought as she put her hand on her belly and left the apartment. Thinking about how it would be her, Vincent, and their baby, together, forever but of course, just a little bit of their happiness would be short-lived.

**A/N: What's gonna happen to happen now? Is Muirfield or someone else gonna find out? While you are gonna have to wait for the next chapter to find out. How did you like my story of Vincent's childhood? I promise more stories will come in the future. Or how did you like the name I chose for the baby, if it's a girl and the name I chose for the baby if it's boy? I like them. Notice how I gave Vincent the middle name of Jay, I did that because of Jay Ryan.**

**Anyway, it's Thursday tomorrow, finally!**

**Please review.**


	8. I Need You

**A/N: Another chapter, filled with romance and a little danger. Someone finds out who probably shouldn't, oh, no. Who finds out? Read to find out. Anyway, song that inspired this chapter, "I Need You" by: Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast, the CW does, and if I did (like I always say) Vincent and Catherine would be together already. I also do not own the songs, the titles are inspired from. The only thing I own is the plot. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 8: I Need You

Vincent made it back to the warehouse and walked in and took off his jacket. JT was eating cereal; Vincent took a seat at the table next to JT.

"So, how was the night with the mother-to-be of your child?"

"Fine, we got the names picked out."

"Already? She's not even through her first trimester, yet."

"I know, but we both had names that we liked and we agreed on what they would be."

"Fine, what are they?"

"If Baby is a boy, he will be named Vincent Matthew Keller and if Baby is girl, she will be named Catherine Angel Keller."

"Cool names. I'm guessing until you find out the gender, it will be called "Baby."

"Yep, we both felt uncomfortable calling Baby an "it" so we decided to call him or her, "Baby" till we find out."

"So, who's gonna to be her doctor, given she's pregnant with a super soldier who's supposed to be dead's baby. She can't really go to an actual hospital so who's gonna monitor the growth period, the ultrasounds, and the birth."

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes, me, I know the basics and procedures of pregnancy and birth. They taught us in med school, in case we are in serious situations, so I know how."

"I know but how do you plan on performing an ultrasound without the proper equipment."

"Who says I don't have the proper equipment?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the boxes over there." he said pointing to some boxes in the corner that have dust all over them. "There is ultrasound equipment so I'm all set."

"What about all the things you will need before, during, and after the birth?"

"It'll be fine, I have it all figured out."

"Okay. So are you looking forward to being a daddy?"

"Honestly, JT, I'm excited but also a little afraid."

"Afraid. Wow that has to be the first time; I think that I've heard Vincent Keller use that word."

"I'm serious, JT. I'm worried about Catherine's and Baby's safety. I'm worried about what will happen if the child has half the DNA of a genetically altered experiment. I'm worried about what the child is gonna be like."

"Dude, calm down, the child is still the size of what…a poppy seed. Baby, as you like calling him or her, will be fine."

"You don't know that for sure. Anyway, I'm going to go take a shower and then go follow Catherine."

"Okay."

Vincent walked up the stairs and to the bathroom. He showered and when he got out, he sensed that Catherine was walking into danger, so he hurried up and got dressed, to go save the love of his life, who is also the mother of his child. He was happy that now that they have this mental bond, he can sense whenever she's in danger.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Catherine walked into the precinct and straight to Joe's office to talk to him about desk duty.

"Lieutenant, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, Chandler, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you about being on desk duty."

"Why do you need to be on desk duty?"

"I was at the doctor yesterday and they told me, that I need to stay away off the field for a while." she lied.

"How long is a while?"

"Um…about five months." she, said hoping she would start to show by her 18th week, then she would have to take leave for the rest of pregnancy. "And if they say I can't return by then, I need a sabbatical but I promise, I'll be back."

"Okay, but what about Vargas, you can't just leave her without a partner."

"I was hoping, you could pair her with another detective for the time being."

"Sure you start today on desk duty."

"Thanks." she said, walking out of Joe's office and putting her hand on her belly. She walked to her desk and took off her jacket and then to the vending machine to get some crackers and a soda, to help a little with the morning sickness. She felt the happiest she ever felt in her life. As she was nibbling on a cracker, Tess walked in.

"I'm surprised to see you here; I thought you'd still be at home."

"Nope, I feel fine." she said as she felt her stomach twist a little. "I got to use the bathroom, I'll be right back."

Catherine stood up and walked to the bathroom, she walked into one of the stalls, dropped to her knees, and vomited. She eventually stopped and walked to the sink to wash her face and she took out a piece of gum and started to chew. She walked back out and to her desk.

"You alright?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, so I hear that you have to stay off the field for a while."

"Yeah, after I left here, yesterday, I went to the doctor and they said that it would be a good idea, if I stayed off the field for a while and if I don't improve by June, I have to take a sabbatical for seven months."

"That sucks. I'm gonna miss you as my partner."

"I know, I will too, but doctor's orders." she said, as she giggled to herself.

"Okay…" Tess was interrupted by Joe as he gave her a case.

"Have fun, Tess."

"You too, bud." she said.

Tess left and Catherine continued her work.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Eventually, her shift was over and she made her way to her car, she was almost there, when a black SUV pulled up next to her. The guy in the front rolled down the window.

"Catherine Chandler, I'm Agent Alistair, what a pleasant surprise."

"What do you want?" she said, with a cold voice.

"We know, you know where Vincent Keller is and we want you to deliver him a message."

"What?"

"Tell him that he won't be spending much more time with the love of his life, who is also the mother of his child." Alistair said and Catherine grew scared and placed a hand on her belly. "And by the look on your face and how you placed a hand on your belly, it proves that you are pregnant. Don't worry, we won't hurt you or your baby, yet. Just give him the message." he said, as he rolled up the window and the SUV drove away and the moment it was out of sight, Catherine dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Just then she heard a thump and footsteps and a whisper.

"Catherine, Catherine, sweetheart, it's Vincent." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Vincent." she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and he helped her up.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes…no." she said, with tears running down her face. "Did…did you hear?"

"Yeah, I heard."

"What are we gonna do?"

"While, right now, I'm gonna take you back to the warehouse. You're sleeping there, tonight. You're gonna stay there, while I grab you clothes from your apartment. Now, get on my back."

Catherine did as she was told. She got on his back and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Do you trust me?"

"In theory."

"Then close your eyes and hold on." he said, she closed her eyes but the moment he started running, she felt like she was flying that she opened them and giggled and Vincent smiled. He climbed up the sides of building, ran across the roof, and then jumped down from them. Eventually, he was standing on the top of Brooklyn Bridge and he let her go.

"I thought we were going to the warehouse."

"We are but I wanted to show you something."

"What?"

"Look at the view of the city from up here." he said and she looked over to the city and saw all the lights and how it seemed like they twinkled.

"It's beautiful."

"I often come up her to be alone, like if I want to be by myself, I'll come up here and think."

"Well, thank you for sharing it with me."

"You're welcome. I'll take you to the warehouse now."

Catherine got back on his back and he made his way to the warehouse. They walked in and made their way to Vincent's part of the warehouse. She was very tired so she took off her jacket and shoes and she crawled into the bed. Vincent since he was leaving to go get her clothes kept his jacket on. He just walked over the bed and sat down on the side of the bed, she was still awake, and he grabbed her hand.

"I'll be back." he said, and she nodded, then he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

He got up and walked back out of the warehouse. He ran to her apartment and grabbed her small duffel bag, which he knew was in the closet. He grabbed her undergarments, jeans, and a long-sleeve shirt and her toiletries. He made sure he had everything, and then he left her apartment again.

When he got back to the warehouse, he heard Catherine whimpering and talking in her sleep, she was crying his name.

"Vincent, no! Vincent, no don't leave." she cried. He ran to her and shook her and she woke with a start.

"Catherine, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." he said, rubbing her arm.

"Hold me. Like you did after the threat from Muirfield."

He did as she asked. He took off his jacket and shoes and lay right next to her. She moved closer to him, her head lay on his chest and her arm wrapped around his waist like her life depended on it, he put his hand on the small of her back and rubbed it, gently. He whispered softly to her.

"I love you, I won't let anything happen to you or our baby." he whispered.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

When Vincent woke up the next morning, he heard the sound of JT's and Catherine's voices.

"Well, maybe, if you two had used protection, you wouldn't have gotten pregnant and there wouldn't have been a threat from Muirfield!" JT yelled.

"We didn't mean for it to happen JT! It just happened. A women getting pregnant is natural."

"Yes, it is natural but having a genetically altered species who is being hunted by the government's baby, is not natural!" he yelled back.

"We didn't even know, he could produce offspring, JT! We thought any kind of thing like that would get his adrenaline pumping and it would cause him to transform but he stayed in control!" she yelled.

"Then, you guys shouldn't have tried in the first place!"

"Again, JT, we didn't mean for it to happen and I was the one who begged him, okay. I was the one who begged him to make love to me, alright. So, blame me for this, okay. He was the innocent victim who gave in because of his love for me." Catherine defended Vincent. Through the bond, Catherine knew Vincent was listening. "He's up, so this conversation ends there" she said walking back up the stairs, Vincent was standing right next to the doorway and Catherine ended up bumping into him. "You heard that conversation didn't you."

"Yep, I started listening in when he said something about how we should've used protection and all."

"Oh, I see."

"He's right, you know."

"I know, he is, I just want to believe he's wrong. I mean, I know how much you want a family and now with that happening, I just can't bring myself to believe that it shouldn't have happened."

"I know. You know, Catherine, I was thinking that maybe you should take your leave early."

"Vincent, I can't. We are gonna need the money. You and Baby will have to live off of mine and JT's salaries plus without that money; we won't be able to get all the stuff we need for Baby when he or she's born."

"I know but now with the threat from Muirfield, it makes me worry more."

"I know but it's not like you won't be following me wherever I go."

"I know, I just can't help but be worried about you."

"I know."

"I'll be back. I'm gonna have a little talk with JT."

"Okay, I'm gonna get ready for work."

"Okay." he said, walking down the stairs.

When he got down there, JT looked up from his computer and rolled his eyes.

"You do realize that if you guys had used protection, there wouldn't be a baby and no threat from Muirfield."

"Yes, but what happened, just happened. She wanted it, I've wanted it for nine year now, and so we did it."

"Yeah, but now Muirfield knows that you can produce offspring. Doesn't that count for some regret?"

"JT, Catherine and the baby are my lifeline. If they die, I die with them. They are something worth dying for. They need me as much as I need them. If anything happens to them, I might as well be caught by Muirfield."

"You seriously, can't mean that."

"Yes, I do. You have known for the past nine years how much Catherine means to me and now that she is pregnant with MY child, they mean everything to me."

"I know but you're going the roundabout way with the question, doesn't the fact that Muirfield now knows hold a place for regret."

"No, I'm glad we did it and besides weren't you the one who said that you were getting tired of the sexual tension."

"Yes, but I didn't mean to go have sex with her and while you're at get her pregnant so the baby can be threatened by Muirfield."

"JT, I'm getting a weird vibe from you."

"What do you mean?" JT asked with a confused look.

"While one minute you say that you can't wait to be an uncle, and then the next you say it was a bad idea, and now it's like you're worried that Baby and Catherine are gonna get killed. I'm guessing you are starting to care for her."

"Hold it right there. A. I'm excited about being an uncle, B. I didn't say it was a bad idea, I just knew that sooner or later Muirfield would find out and make a threat, C. I'm worried about Baby and Catherine for you, when you're with Cat you are happier then I've seen you in years, and D. Yes, I care about her, even though at times, I can't stand her, she isn't so bad."

"Thanks JT." Catherine called from the stairs, telling us that she heard what JT just said.

"Great, she heard that. Now, she will probably use it against me for as long as I live."

"You're damn right, I will." she called back, while Vincent was trying not to laugh.

"Laugh it up, clownfish."

"Did you just call me a clownfish?"

"Yep, anyways, I care about her, why do you need me to say it."

"I didn't need you to. I'm just saying that she means the world to me."

"I know she does, so it's basically if she gets ripped away from your life, you don't know what you'll do."

"Exactly! Took you long enough to figure it out. Now, do you know what I don't regret it?"

"I guess, but I still wish you would have been more careful with keeping it a secret."

"JT, you, me, and Catherine are still the only ones who know, apart from Muirfield and besides you said yourself it would be only a matter of time before Muirfield found out."

"Yeah, but I meant when the child is like three or five not when Baby is still in her stomach."

"JT."

"I'm serious, Vincent. Muirfield will be watching her more closely now."

"You don't think, I don't know that, I will protect her, okay."

"Okay, while, I got to get to work. I'll see you later. You better protect he.r"

"With my life. Bye JT."

"Bye." JT said, as he was walking out the door, Vincent walked back up the stairs to Catherine, who was lying on his bed, going through her phone. She was wearing one of his shirts and the pair of pants he got her. He went to lie next to her.

"I thought you had to work today."

"I texted Joe and told him that I didn't feel so well, so he told me that I could start my leave now and I would still get my pay checks, of course, I was reluctant, until he told me that I don't have a choice. I'll keep the money in my saving's account to save up when it's time to shop for Baby." she said, finishing the text she was writing and placing her phone on the nightstand. "And if your next question is how I'm gonna get the money when I'm showing, I'll just wear an oversized sweatshirt that will hide it, it will be fine."

"Okay."

"Okay. I know this is dumb question since I already know the answer but why would you die for me?"

"You're right that is a dumb question. I would die for you because you're my life, you die, I die with you. I love you. I need you as much as you need me. Now why would you die for me?"

"Because of the same reason, you would for me. I love you so much, that if I lose you. I wouldn't know what I'd do. I'd just like to know how Muirfield found out. I mean, seriously, I didn't tell anyone but you because you are the father and JT while because he would have found out anyway."

"Muirfield has ways of finding things out."

"I know. Now, that they know, this pregnancy isn't gonna be anymore easier."

"Catherine, it wasn't gonna be easy from the start."

"I know, sometimes, I wish we could just run away."

"I know, I wish that too, but no matter where we run, they would find us."

"Yes, but at least Baby would be raised away from this whole mess."

"I know, maybe someday we can."

"It would make this so much easier."

"Catherine, I want you to listen to me, when I say this. We are gonna make it through, I promise. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here forever."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Vincent pulled her to him and kissed her hair. "It's gonna be alright. I won't let anything happen to you or Baby." he whispered. He started rubbing her back and she laced their hands together, he kissed her knuckles.

"I love you, Vincent."

"I love you, too. I'll love you now and I'll love you forever. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't."

He kissed her forehead. They lay on the bed like that for a while. Not talking, just listening to the other's heartbeat. Both loving and needing each other, and knowing the other would die to keep the other safe.

**A/N: The last conversation of this chapter between Vincent and Catherine is probably my favorite of the whole story so far. So, Muirfield knows that she's pregnant, now what will happen. You will have to wait for the next chapter. "I Need You" in my opinion is probably the best song choice for this chapter, especially after the threat. By the way, the next chapter will be set during Catherine's 8****th**** week so there's little time jump and something big happens in this chapter, that you're gonna have to wait for because it's not written yet.**

**Anyway, I want it to be Thursday now. It looks like we will be finally get our long-awaited VinCat kiss! OMG. It's about time.**

**Please review.**


	9. Hero

**A/N: Chapter 9, everybody. Something big happens in this chapter, while not that big but kinda big. Anyway, song that is based on the chapter title: "Hero" by Enrique Iglesias. Another perfect song (in my opinion) for VinCat, Vincent is Catherine's hero, in some shape and form so yeah this chapter is called "Hero" and this and next chapter will probably/possibly be the last chapters that have song titles as the their chapter title, but I don't know that for sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW does. I also don't own the songs the titles are based from the people who sing them do.**

**Enjoy! This is chapter 9!**

Chapter 9: Hero

By Catherine's eighth week, the morning sickness intensified greatly, that she practically lived in the bathroom or she had a pale with her, wherever she went. She practically lived at the warehouse, she would go back to her apartment when the morning sickness wasn't that bad but that was very rare. One day, when the morning sickness wasn't so bad, she was able to go back to her apartment to grab some clothes that could stay at Vincent's, of course, what was supposed to be a few clothes, turned into a two suitcases.

She lay on the couch, sleeping, while Vincent made her some soup, the only thing she could keep down, apart from some crackers and anything soft. She woke up and the moment she did she stomach starting twisting.

"Vincent, pale!" she yelled.

Vincent put the spoon down that he using to stir the soup and ran to Catherine and brought the pale to her, just in time. It eventually stopped and Vincent gave her a washcloth to wash her face and piece of peppermint gum.

"You alright."

"Yeah, I guess. I really can't wait till the first trimester is over."

"I know. It's almost over. Only five weeks."

"I know. Can you hear the heartbeat?"

"Faintly, it's very small and fades in and out every now and then but I can hear it. By the way, your due date is somewhere around November 9th. Your soup will be any minute now."

"Alright, by the way, Joe texted and said that another one of my paychecks is ready for pickup so after I have my soup, I was gonna go get it and put it in the bank, if that's alright."

"Yes, it's fine but are you sure you'll be able to handle it? Morning sickness and all."

"Yes, Vincent. Soup actually makes it not that bad especially chicken dumping soup."

"Okay." he said bring the bowl to her and she started eating, Vincent made sure there was bread with the soup and Jell-O in the fridge for later, since she would beg him for Jell-O later. Her cravings started coming early and it surprised him. She ate while he went to go clean the pale.

Catherine finished eating and changed out of her pajamas so she could go get her paycheck. When she finished getting ready, she kissed Vincent and left, obviously, with Vincent not far behind.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

She went to the precinct to get her paycheck and then went to the bank to cash it in and as she was walking back to her car, someone came up behind her and placed his hand over her mouth , to muffle his screams, she eventually passed out and he pulled her into a black SUV.

Vincent watched what was happening from the top of the building and his eyes started glowing, he memorized the license plate number and then through the bond, he felt Catherine call to him, using her mind. "Vincent, help! I need you! Our baby needs you" and his anger grew more inside of him. Muirfield took Catherine and who knows what they were going to do to her, especially when it was Vincent's child growing inside of her. Once the SUV was out of sight, he started to follow it. He mentally called back to Catherine. "It's okay, baby, I'm coming. Just hold on". He prayed it wouldn't be too late.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Catherine woke up and tried to stand up but her feet were tied to a chair and her hands were tied behind her back. She realized she was in the same warehouse that Silverfox had taken her to, a couple of months back. She saw Agent Alistair walking toward her with a duffel bag in his hand.

"You're awake. Good. Now we can get a move on things."

"What do you want?"

"We want to know where he is."

"Where who is?"

"You know. The one who is the father of your baby." he said, as Catherine opened her mouth to protest but Alistair stopped her. "And don't say he isn't. We can tell you're in love with him and that he is in love with you or else you would give him up and he wouldn't keep saving you, so if you cooperate, we won't hurt you or his child."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Because we need you alive, in order to get him here, we know he will do anything to save the love of his life and the mother of his child but we want to warn you, we won't give it a second thought to plunge a knife in your stomach, if you try something, you'll regret or you don't cooperate.. Now, where is he?" he said, but Catherine didn't say anything. Alistair took out his pocket knife and placed it next to her stomach. "I'll kill your baby. You get a choice the baby or Vincent."

Just then her phone went and Alistair pulled the knife away from her.

"That's my phone." Catherine said.

"I'm guessing it's Vincent. He does have your number doesn't he?"

Catherine didn't say anything, she just looked away and up to the ceiling, where Vincent was standing on and hiding behind one of the beams. He had his burner up to his ear and he put his finger to his lips to tell her not to say anything. She mouthed up to up him. "I love you" and then he mouthed back, "I love you, too". Alistair answered her phone.

"Uh Vincent…where's Catherine you ask. Oh, she's right her, of course, she'll be bleeding to death in less than 20 seconds." he said walking to Catherine and plunged the knife into her hip, purposely missing the area where Baby was growing, Catherine screamed. "I purposely missed the area where your child is growing knowing that child and your love for Catherine is the only reason, you'll come to save her and when you do, we'll be waiting. You have 20 minutes to get here or you can wish your pretty little girlfriend and son or daughter goodbye." he said to both Vincent and Catherine before he hung up the phone and walked out of the room.

Catherine looked up at the ceiling as Vincent jumped down and landed quietly and softly in the ground and walked to Catherine, he took off his jacket and used it to put pressure on her wound.

"How did you find me?" she whispered.

"The bond, when you were unconscious, you still managed to call me through you mind to help you plus I watched them take you from the top of a building." he whispered.

"Always watching over me like a hero." she smiled and he smiled back.

He untied her feet then her hands but just as he was about to take Catherine away, a shot rang through the air. Vincent turned and stood in front of Catherine protectively as she wrapped the jacket around the wound and interlocked one hand with his.

"Good. You're here."

"Let her go."

"Oh, I will, if you come with us."

"Never."

"Have it you way." Alistair put his hand and snapped his fingers, as Catherine's hand slipped out of Vincent's he turned and another agent had Catherine and a knife to her throat.

"I'll have him kill her, you get your choice come with her or have him kill her along with your child." he said, Vincent didn't give it a second thought; he started to walk toward Alistair.

"Vincent no!" Catherine yelled, as the agent, put his hand over her mouth but she bit hid hand and stomped on his foot and got out of his grasp, she grabbed the gun in his pocket while she was at and pointed it at him and shot him. Once he was dead, another agent shot at Catherine but Vincent beasted out and blocked it with a piece of metal and a fight ensued, much like the one that happened when Vincent tried to turn himself in a few months ago. Catherine mostly used the gun since the wound and Baby kept her from actually fighting. After they were all killed, including Alistair and Vincent calmed down. Catherine ran to him and threw her arms around his neck and he did the same with her, they pulled out of the embrace and put their foreheads together.

"I'm so sorry." Vincent apologized.

"It's okay. I'm okay. Baby's okay,"

Catherine was growing weak from the blood loss, her legs were about to give away and eventually they did and she fell to the ground while Vincent cradled her in his arms.

"I need to get you to the warehouse now." he put his arms under her knees and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they took off to the warehouse.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

He set her on his bed and un-wrapped his jacket from her waist and then helped her take off her shirt, which was soaked in blood. The blood had stopped flowing and Vincent listened closely to Baby's heartbeat, once he knew that he could hear it, he went to grab the stuff he'd need to stitch her up, as he worked her concentrated on Baby's heartbeat, to keep him from going crazy.

"Is Baby okay?" Catherine asked worried.

"Baby's fine."

"Then why do you look so concentrated."

"I guess, I'm just focused on the heartbeat to keep me calm."

"Oh, I see. You saved us, again."

"I'll always save you."

"You know what I realized today."

"What?"

"That I don't care where we are, you will always be my hero."

"I will be you hero."

"Forever."

"Forever." he quickly kissed her and the continued his work. He finished stitching her wound and then he put a bandage over it. "There. You should be healed very soon."

"I just hope I don't do anything to rip them."

"You won't unless Baby decides to grow fast that you start to show before it's healed causing you to rip them." he said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I know. I'm just glad that Baby's okay."

"Me too, now let's get to bed." he said, standing up to put the supplies away.

"Uh, Vincent we can't go to bed quit yet." she said, feeling her stomach twist.

"Why?" he asked but Catherine didn't need to answer as she put her wrist to her mouth.

Vincent quickly grabbed a bucket and ran to her, just in time. When she finished, he put the bucket down and helped her stand up and walked to the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth and hair; while Vincent grabbed the set of pajamas he got her for her birthday from her suitcase and brought them to her. She changed and Vincent helped her back to the bed. He remembered that he needed to clean the bucket before he went to bed.

"I'll be right back." he said after she was settled, grabbed the bucket and walked out to clean the bucket, meeting JT on his way out.

"Have fun cleaning." JT said sarcastically.

"Thanks." he said, dumping the bucket out and then walking to the hose to rinse it out.

When he walked back in, he noticed that JT already went to bed and was dead to the world and snoring like there's not tomorrow. Catherine was already asleep too, so Vincent set the bucket down next to the bed in case Catherine needed it. He changed out of his jeans and put sweatpants on and took off his t-shirt and put a tank top on and then climbed into bed. He pulled Catherine to him and watched he sleep for a while until his eyes finally drifted closed and he fell into a restless sleep, Catherine, however, looked peaceful but was in the middle of a horrible dream similar to that day's events, the only difference was the instead of Baby still in her stomach, Baby was a seven year old boy.

"_I'll kill him." Alistair said, holding a knife to the seven year olds throat, while Vincent and Catherine stood in front of him. "I'll do it and then the little miss mommy over there will be next."_

"_You touch him and you'll pray you hadn't." Vincent said._

"_Will I?" he said, holding the knife closer, so close Vincent could see blood starting to trickle down his son's neck. "You have three seconds to come with us, Vincent or you can your beloved son goodbye." Alistair said before he started the countdown. The boy looked at Vincent and Vincent knew what he was thinking, the boy was thinking let me die, I'm saving you and mom, Vincent, however, pleaded with his son to let him save him but the boy was just as stubborn as his mother so Vincent just stood there. "Three, two, one." he finished, Vincent stood there, Catherine was on the verge of tears and couldn't believe that Vincent was seriously gonna let their son die. Vincent was about to move against his son's wishes but it was too late "Have it your way." Alistair said, slicing the boy's throat, the boy fell to the ground dead._

"_No!" Catherine scream as she started running to her son's body but Vincent held her back, trying to hold back tears knowing she would never forgive him even though it was what their son wanted and he also tried to stay calm as he had just lost the only child he had._

"_Catherine stop! Catherine! Stop! It was he wanted! He wanted to save you and me!" he said as she struggled to get out of his grasp._

"_You're lying. You could have saved him! Your own son!" she yelled back, still trying to get out of his grasp._

"_I'm not, he looked me in and begged me not to save him because he loved us that much!" he said, as Catherine finally calmed down and let the tears flow and wrapped her arms around Vincent's waist. _

"_So, we killed the son, now all we have to do is kill the beauty and Vincent will finally beast out." Alistair said. _

_Vincent couldn't hold back anymore, he let go of Catherine and beasted out and made a B-line for Alistair. All Catherine could hear was the sound of Alistair and the agent's skin being ripped to shreds by Vincent._

Catherine awoke with a gasp, waking Vincent in the process.

"Hey, you okay." he asked, worried.

"Yeah, just a really bad dream."

"You want to talk about it."

"It was a dream just like today, the only difference was that Baby was seven year old boy and Alistair killed him and then you beasted out and killed Alistair." Catherine told him, with tears in her eyes.

"Catherine, baby, it's okay, it was dream. You're okay, I'm okay, Baby's okay, now go back to sleep."

They went back and they didn't wake up anymore that night.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Vincent was the first to wake up the next morning; he gently pulled himself from Catherine and walked down stairs, where JT was making himself some breakfast.

"Is everything okay with Cat?"

"Yeah, she's just a little shaken. I'm gonna let her sleep for as long as she wants."

"What do you mean by shaken?"

"Muirfield took her yesterday"

"Oh, my God, is she alright? Is Baby okay?"

"Baby's fine. Baby's still growing inside of her. Catherine on the other hand was stabbed with a knife in her hip. I stitched it up, I just hope it's healed before she started showing."

"What did they want?" JT asked, referring to Muirfield.

"They wouldn't her to turn me in. She didn't obviously, but they threatened either she gives me up or they would kill Baby, of course, I saved her in time."

"So, that's why I heard screaming last night."

"Screaming?" Vincent asked confused and then he remembered the dream. "She woke up from a bad dream. She's still pretty shaken, mostly because they threatened the life of our child. Don't get me wrong the anger that they wanted to is what caused me to beast out. I just pray she'll be alright."

"She'll be fine. It just happened yesterday. You can't expect her to be alright right off the bat."

"I know but I can't help-"he was cut off by Catherine screaming.

"Vincent!" she screamed.

**A/N: Cliffhanger. I'm mean, aren't I? I didn't want to leave you in cliffhanger but a friend of mine said that I should so I decided that I would. What do you think happened? Do you think something really has happened to Baby or did Catherine just have another really bad dream? Well you will find out very soon, once chapter 10 is up, which should either be Friday or Saturday. Also, their child in the dream, is just part of the dream, their real child isn't actually gonna be a boy, I'm still undecided about what I want Catherine to have. Again, next chapter will possibly be the last chapter that has a chapter title come from a song but I haven't decided yet, we are starting to get into the good stuff now so it will be harder to come up with song titles that would fit the chapter or part of the chapter.**

**Anyway, I'm so glad that it's Thursday tomorrow. Not only is Valentine's Day a.k.a. Singles Awareness Day, its BATB! I pray we get that kiss. I swear if we don't, I'm gonna freak.**

**Please review.**


	10. Safe & Sound

**A/N: I know, I promised an update on Saturday but couldn't because I went to a concert and then on Sunday I was busy all day and then yesterday and today, I've been confined to my bed or the couch because I've been sick but I'm better now. Anyway, moving on, song for chapter title is: "Safe & Sound: by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. This story is also for from over but this and the next three chapters are the last ones with song titles as chapter titles, chapter 14 will be the first chapter with the chapter title based on what happens in the chapter. Also, in a review I was asked how many children Catherine is pregnant with and the answer is just one for now, because who knows I could change my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW does. I also do not own any of the songs that the chapter titles are based on.**

**Enjoy! Here is the long awaited chapter 10!**

Chapter 10: Safe & Sound

"_Vincent!" Catherine screamed._

Vincent and JT ran up the stairs to where Catherine was standing, Vincent put his arms on her shoulders.

"Catherine, what?" he asked but Catherine couldn't say anything, she just had a shocked look on her face, JT, however noticed what was wrong.

"Uh, Vincent, look." he said pointing to the small blood spots on the bed sheets.

Vincent looked at where JT was pointing. He looked at them and then at Catherine and then he concentrated on Baby's heartbeat. He was relieved when he could hear it. He knew that Catherine wouldn't be able to cope if she lost Baby.

"Catherine, it's okay. Baby's fine. Let me check your stab wound."

Catherine lifted her shirt up and Vincent saw that blood had leaked through the bandage. He told JT to get him another bandage and JT did what Vincent asked him.

"Vincent, I think it's time that you use your stethoscope, to see how strong the little heartbeat is." JT said coming back and handing Vincent the bandage.

"Yeah." Vincent said pulling the bandage back and placing the new one over it and then he stood up to go get his stethoscope while JT comforted Catherine.

"It's gonna be okay. Baby's got Vincent's badass DNA, I'm sure Baby can survive anything." JT said rubbing Catherine's shoulder.

"I know I'm just worried about our safety. Yours, mine, Vincent's, and Baby's."

"I know, I am too and I know Vincent is too but if we all stay off the grid for a while, we'll be fine."

"Yeah, I just have to continue getting my paycheck until I start showing and then start the shopping and when I do, I'll wear a disguise."

"Good. When do you think you'll start showing?"

"I hope by my 18th week."

"How much do you have saved up now?"

"Um, I believe $900."

"Okay, so you have $900 and then plus the $500, I'm putting in." JT said, earning him a disbelief look from Catherine.

"JT, you don't have too. Vincent and I got ourselves into this, we can get ourselves out. You don't have too."

"Cat, I want to and besides Baby and Vincent will be living off our salaries."

"I know but JT it's not like putting up money for the stuff we will need for Baby, is something you need to help with."

"Cat, I'm putting up money and I don't care what you say. End of discussion."

Vincent came back and Catherine lay back on the bed, pulled her shirt up and Vincent listened to the heartbeat and smiled.

"Fast beating ticker so that means that Baby's alright."

"See, Cat. Baby's fine." JT said.

"Okay." she said, as he stomach started twisting, she gaged and JT grabbed the pale and held it to her mouth but nothing came and her stomach untwisted.

"You okay." Vincent asked, rubbing her back.

"Yeah."

"We need to figure out a way where she's eating something other than soup." Vincent said.

"And how do you propose we do that. Anything, I eat, just comes right back up."

"JT, go make your special strawberry/banana smoothie."

"Why?"

"I want to see something."

"And that would be." Catherine asked.

"I want to see if she can drink something like a smoothie or milkshake."

"And that will give her the nutrients she needs how?" JT asked.

We are assuming that the only thing she can eat is soup right?" Vincent said, while JT and Catherine nodded. "Okay, but we learned that five weeks ago and since then she's only been living off soup. We never actually tried to see if she can eat something now, so go make your smoothie."

"Okay." JT said, as he walked down the stairs.

"Do you think this could work, Vincent?"

"I don't know. That's why we're are testing it out with the smoothie first and then move to crackers."

"Okay then."

JT came back with the smoothie and gave it to Vincent, who gave it to Catherine.

"JT have the pale ready in case this doesn't work."

"Alright." JT grabbed the pale again and Catherine took a sip. They waited for a few minutes and nothing happened. JT put the pale down.

"JT, go get the crackers." Vincent said.

JT went to go get the crackers and the came back, Vincent gave her a couple. They waited again for a couple minutes after she ate them and nothing happened.

"I think I can eat again."

"Yeah." Both Vincent and JT said.

"Hey, we better wash the sheets." Catherine said standing up and started taking off the sheets, Vincent took them from her and put them in the washing machine. Catherine took the smoothie and started sipping from it, while JT went back downstairs to watch a basketball game. Catherine stood by the wall trying to figure out how they will rearrange the room once Baby was born. Vincent walked to her and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, kissing her temple.

"Oh, just thinking about how to arrange the room once Baby's born."

"How do you want to arrange it?" he asked.

"Well, obviously, the crib is gonna have to be near your bed so we can easily get to Baby when he cries, so we will put that against the wall next to the bed and the changing station next to the crib and then the clothes are gonna go…while we will probably have to get a small dresser for the clothes."

"Okay. You do you realize that when Baby cries at night, it's gonna drive JT absolutely nuts."

"Yes, I know but I can't wait to see him as an uncle."

"I know but I think he's gonna have a problem changing diapers." Vincent said causing Catherine to chuckle.

"Probably." she said.

"Have you decided how you want to feed Baby?"

"Bottle, I wanted to breastfeed but when I go back to work that's gonna obviously be a little hard."

"Yeah, but you can breastfeed before you go back."

"I know but I think it would be best if we just bottle feed Baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

There was a silence between them for a while until Catherine broke it.

"Did you know that JT plans to give $500 for the stuff we need for Baby?"

"Are you serious? JT doesn't need to do that. He's done enough putting up money for a lifetime."

"I know he had but when I tried telling him that, he kept on insisting that he need to."

"So let him."

"Vincent, you just said so yourself that JT has done enough that could last a lifetime."

"Yeah, but you don't want to try to talk him out of something that he is insisting on. Believe me, I've tried before and it didn't end so well."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I fell asleep on my bed and didn't have shaving cream all over me and my bed and then when I woke up, I was covered." Vincent said and Catherine started laughing. Catherine took a sip of her smoothie. "So, since you can eat again, what do you want for breakfast?"

"I have no idea."

"While I know, I want you to take it easy on what you eat right now."

"Alright, how about chocolate chip pancakes."

"I can do that."

"Good."

They walked downstairs, hand in hand and then Vincent let go and walked to the kitchen to make Catherine her pancakes, while Catherine watched the basketball game with JT, who was getting frustrated with the team he was rooting for.

"Come on, you guys can do better than that!" JT yelled at the TV.

"JT, calm down, the Knicks will win. Just have faith." Vincent said as he brought Catherine her pancakes along with the syrup.

"Have faith?" You want me to have faith. It's the second half; there are two minutes left and their down by 16. This is one game they shouldn't be losing."

"They always make a comeback when you least expect it."

"I know but still."

"What is it with guys and their sports? I seriously don't get it." Catherine said as she was putting a piece of pancake in her mouth as Vincent and JT looked at her in disbelief. "What?" she said with her mouth full.

"Are you serious?" JT asked.

"Yes, what is it with guys and sports. I just don't get it."

"What you didn't play sports in school?" Vincent asked.

"Nope, I was a drama club girl."

"That explains so much." Vincent said, causing Catherine to slap his shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" he feigned.

"Well, what was your whole "that explains so much" for?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing. I was joking."

"Good, because I was seriously close of not kissing you."

"Babe, we've established this. You couldn't go 20 minutes without kissing me."

"Oh, yeah, you want to try."

"Sure."

"Okay, then. JT watch the clock." Catherine said and their contest began.

JT watched the clock, while Vincent and Catherine watched the TV. Catherine kept looking at her watch and was about to crazy, while Vincent, on the other hand, was keeping his cool.

"What you can't last?" Vincent asked.

"What? No, I can last."

"Good, because you still got 10 minutes left." JT said causing both to groan. "Okay, I'm being honest but I don't think either of you will last."

"No, I'm going to last." Vincent said.

"So am I." Catherine said.

"Okay but I have feeling that when times up, I'm not gonna be able to pull you guys from Lip Locking Lane."

"Probably not." they both said.

They continued to watch TV and JT continued to watch the clock.

"One minute." JT said. "30 second, 10 seconds, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. You guys did it. You lasted 20 minutes without kissing each other." he said, and then he looked over at Vincent and Catherine, whose lips were already all over the others. "I knew it. Guys! Guys! What's the point?" he leaned back in the chair and changed to channel to the news and the story on the news caught his attention.

"_In an abandoned warehouse on the south side of the city, the local police found six bodies all torn apart." the newscaster said. _

JT turned up the TV and hit Vincent's shoulder.

"What?!" Vincent said, as he pulled away from Catherine's lips.

"Just watch the TV." JT said.

"_The bodies were found to have lacerations, just like the bodies that have been found before. There is no mistake that this was done by the same vigilante that the police have been searching for, for the past couple months. If you have any information on where this vigilante is and who he is, please call your local police." the newscaster said._

JT turned off the TV and turned toward Catherine and Vincent who had a shocked look on his face.

"Please, tell me that, that wasn't the same warehouse where Muirfield took Catherine."

"Yes it was." Catherine said.

"And you didn't think of getting rid of the bodies."

"I had to take care of Catherine."

"You are aware that yours and Catherine's DNA is all over that warehouse."

"Yes, I know but like I said, Catherine was my first priority."

"Okay, but I think it might be time for you to use that safe haven, you know the one hidden by a bunch of trees in the deepest parts of the woods and take Catherine with you."

"You know what JT, you might be right." Vincent said as he turned to Catherine. "Would you be interested in coming with me to the safe haven?"

"Sure. Just what exactly is the safe haven? Is it a castle, a cabin, a mansion?" Catherine asked.

"You will find out when we get there."

"When are we going?"

"How about this weekend?"

"Great."

Vincent kissed Catherine and then stood up to bring her plate to the sink. Catherine followed him to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulders.

"Vincent, I'm scared. Muirfield and the precinct will be closing in on you any day now."

Vincent turned around and placed his hands on her waist and put their foreheads together.

"Catherine, I'm scared too especially for you and Baby but nothing's gonna happen, okay? We're gonna be safe and sound, okay?"

"Okay." she said, as tear came from her eye and Vincent whipped it away.

"I love you. I'm not gonna let anything happen okay. I promise you."

"Okay. I love you too." They kissed and hugged and Catherine put her faith in Vincent's words, they would be safe and sound.

**A/N: What do you think the safe haven is? Anyway, wasn't that a cute ending, I think it was. Next chapter will be the beginning of their time at the safe haven. Oh, one more thing, are you happy that nothing happened to Baby? Next chapter will be up sometime this week. I don't when, but sometime. ****Again, I'm sorry for the long update.**

**I can't wait till Thursday. I pray we get our kiss. I wanted to kill Heather when she interrupted the almost kiss at the end of last week's but based on the promo, this week's episode looks big. I just pray we get our kiss.**

**Please review! :) **


	11. Livin' On A Prayer

**A/N: Another long update and I'm sorry, but I've been super busy with school, homework, and all. Anyway, song chapter title is from the song "Livin' on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi. This chapter is basically all fluff and cheesy and a very cute moment from Vincent. **

**The kiss was EPIC, I seriously, can't stop watching, I melt every time I watch it, especially when Vincent says "I'm so in love with you"! The wait for March 14****th**** is absolutely torturing! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW does, I also do not own "Livin' on a Prayer", Bon Jovi does.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Livin' on a Prayer

Vincent and Catherine decided that they would wait till Catherine's first twelve weeks were up to go to the safe haven, which was four weeks later. Both stayed in the warehouse, Vincent would get ready for the trip to the safe haven like make sure everything in the warehouse was in great while Catherine did the packing for him, given the fact that Vincent's idea of packing was throwing clothes in a duffel bag and not caring to fold them. Catherine made a mental note to herself, that during her pregnancy, she'd teach Vincent how to pack a suitcase. They also decided to stay at the safe haven for three months, meaning that Catherine would 25 weeks when they returned from the safe haven, because soon after that she'd start showing and she'd have her first ultrasound and they'd find out what the gender is.

Catherine would beg Vincent to tell her what the safe haven was but he'd give her nothing but hints like: big, enchanting, towers, she eventually stopped trying to make him tell her but then she moved to trying to get JT to tell her which also ended in disappointment but after thinking for a while about the hints Vincent gave her, especially towers and enchanting, she finally figured out that it was castle. She couldn't figure out how Vincent and JT came up with the money to buy a castle but she figured she'd ask Vincent when they got there. She decided she wouldn't tell Vincent, that she knew what the safe haven was, given he probably wanted her to act surprised.

She was packing up the things she'd need at her apartment. She was alone since Heather was out with Darius. She was folding a sweater when she heard a tap at the window, she turned to see Vincent, who had tiny snowflakes in his, and it made him look incredibly sexy. She opened the window and Vincent came inside and kissed her, he pulled away and placed his hands, interlocked, on the small of her back, just like how they were when Vincent and her, danced at her father's wedding. Catherine looked up at him.

"Hi."

"Hey. I missed you." Vincent said kissing her nose.

"It's only been three hours since you last saw me."

"What you didn't miss me? Your boyfriend and the father of our child."

"Of course, I missed you, yutz."

"You ready to go."

"Yeah, I just have to grab a few more things."

"Okay, I'll be done by your car."

"Okay."

Vincent kissed her and then made his way out of the window and down the fire escape. Catherine packed the rest of her clothes and everything else that she needed and walked out of her apartment and down to her car, where Vincent was waiting. Vincent walked to her and grabbed her duffel bag from her.

"Thanks." she said, as she walked to the driver's seat. They had decided that Catherine would drive till they were out of the city and then Vincent would drive the rest of the way to the safe haven.

They got in and buckled themselves in and Catherine started the car and they started their drive to the safe haven.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Sometime later, they had switched sides, Catherine was in the passenger's seat and Vincent was driving. Catherine couldn't help but to stare out the window, while Vincent drove with one hand on the steering wheel and his other interlocked with Catherine's. Catherine stopped staring out the window and placed a hand on her belly and sighed.

"Everything okay." Vincent asked when he heard Catherine's heartbeat speed up, a little.

"Yeah, just thinking about Baby."

"What's up with Baby?"

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about when Baby gets older, I mean we won't be able to keep him locked up in the loft, forever. Eventually, we will have to leave New York, to give Baby a better life, if you know what I mean and how exactly are we gonna get him or her and birth certificate. We can't exactly put "Vincent Keller" as the father that would lead Muirfield, straight to you and Baby."

"Catherine, isn't it a little early to be worrying about this, you're only 13 weeks still."

"Hey, we chose the names when I was only four weeks. You said it yourself it's never too early to be discussing baby plans."

"Okay, we will worry about leaving when the time comes, okay. As for, the birth certificate, we have JT get it after Baby's born and put "Vincent Zalanski" as the father. After all, JT did make all those records about Vincent Zalanski, after Alex left the picture, we can't let them go to waste."

"Vincent, I want Baby to grow up as a Keller, not a Zalanski."

"Okay, so we'll put the last name as Chandler and change it to Keller, if we are ever about to get my life back. Everything will be fine."

"As much as I hate the idea of Baby having the last name of Chandler and Zalanski, I guess I'll have to live with it."

"I know, I want Baby to have my last name too, but we got to do what's best for his safety."

"I just hope, the precinct doesn't ask about the certificate, because the moment they see my name pop up as mother, they will not let it go."

"It will be fine. Nobody will know about Baby, okay, that's a promise, just trust me."

"Alright."

Vincent brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, Catherine leaned over and kissed him on the cheek and then wrapped her arms around his and put her head on his shoulder.

At least, 20 minutes later, they were still driving on a winding road in a forest, they would pull up to the safe haven in about 10-15 minutes, which was surrounded by trees and small, somewhat moat. Catherine had fallen asleep on Vincent's shoulder. Vincent was listening to her heartbeat and Baby's because it soothed him, he mostly listened to Baby's because it made him happy, that even in his condition, he and Catherine were able to create a child together. It seriously scared him to become a father, because nine years ago, he never thought it would be possible for after the experiments but now here was this beautiful women, sleeping on his shoulder, loving and accepting him for what he is and giving him what he always wanted. He was frightened that his son or daughter would hate him because of their special DNA. He put his arm that had Catherine's wrapped around it on the lower part of the steering wheel and moved his other hand to Catherine's belly and said.

"Hey, there, little one, I know there is no possible way for you to hear me but I'm your father, and do me a favor and make this pregnancy an easy one for your mother, she wouldn't be able to live with herself, if something happened to you and please don't hate me for making you unique. I love you, so much already." he continued to rub Catherine's belly, of course, little did he know that the mother was partially awake and heard what he has said to baby, Catherine took him by surprise when she said.

"Vincent, Baby's won't hate you. I know that Baby will love you as much as I do."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Vincent, you'll be the one spending the most time with him, remember, there is no way, Baby's gonna hate you, okay."

"Okay. I will protect you and Baby with everything that I have. I love you."

"I love you too and I know we will. How much longer till we're at the safe haven?"

"We should be pulling up to any second now."

Just then, Catherine caught the glimpse of towers behind a section of trees. Vincent turned the last curve and all that Catherine could see was a castle that looked quite similar to the Cinderella Castle in Disney World, Catherine couldn't believe her eyes. The place she'd be living in for two weeks was something out of fairytale.

"Are you kidding me?" Catherine said. "There is no way that's the safe haven."

"It is." Vincent said, as he pulled up to the door.

"How the hell, did you pull off getting this place, on second thought I don't want to know?"

"We didn't do anything illegal. We were just scouting the area, a few years back and we came upon the castle, it needed a little fixing up but JT took care of that, he got construction workers to fix it up and then made them promise they'd forget they ever worked on this place."

"I still don't believe this. When you said towers, I thought a small castle, not one that looks like it's from Cinderella."

"Well, sorry to disappoint, but I'm telling you now, that going up to the towers, is something you probably shouldn't do."

"Why?"

"Just because I don't know how sturdy the steps are and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Okay, but I still don't believe this."

"Well, believe it because you'll be living here for three months." Vincent said, as he got out and got his and Catherine's bags from the trunk. He put them down, closed the trunk, and turned to Catherine. "Ready." he said, taking her hand and his bag.

"As I'll ever be." she said, taking her bag and interlocking their hands together.

They walked up the steps and then stopped at the door because Vincent had to find the keys.

"JT had lock installed for obvious reasons." he found it and put it in the lock and opened the door, Catherine watched him open the door without putting much effort. "It's not a very heavy door."

"Okay then."

They walked in and Catherine still couldn't believe it, she set her bag down and let go of Vincent's hand, well, Vincent stayed standing by the door, Catherine walked toward the stairs.

"This is amazing."

"Do you want to see our room?"

"Sure."

He took their bags in one hand and Catherine's hand in the other and led her up the stairs, there were two flights of stairs and then a long hallway, their room was the very last room, on the left. He opened it and walked in and sat their bags on the big canopy bed on the far wall.

"Do you want to see Baby's room, if we ever have to take Baby to this place?"

"Sure."

They walked back out of the room and across the hall to a room that was painted purple and had all the things a parent needs when they have children.

"This is the nursery, of course, but you already knew that. The color will have to change once we find out the gender." he said, looking around the purple painted room.

"Unless it's a girl, the color can stay purple."

"Okay, then."

They walked back out and started to explore the castle, they found many interesting things in. Of course, there were some rooms that were locked so they couldn't go in them. The most interesting thing was the library was not just library; it was a family room, kitchen, and library. They looked through the cupboards which were full of food and many varieties of food.

"Well, we will be set for a while."

"I bet more than anything, JT did this. I mean, come on."

"Yeah, he probably did."

"This place is seriously amazing." Catherine said, sitting on the couch in front of the fire place. "And this couch is seriously soft and big." she said as she laid back, Vincent came over to her and sat down, Catherine then moved to make room for him to lie down. Once he was situated, he pulled Catherine to him, who was facing his chest; he took the blanket off of the back of the couch and wrapped it around them.

"I'm surprised we can both fit on this couch."

"I know me too." Catherine yawned. "I seriously, think that I will fall asleep." she said as her eyes drifted shut.

"You already are falling asleep." he said, putting his arms under her head, so she could use it as a pillow.

"I know, I guess falling asleep on your shoulder on the way here wasn't enough." she said, with her eyes closed.

"Well, you can sleep; I'll just lie here and listen to your breathing and Baby's heartbeat."

"Okay, if Baby's so small, how can you hear the heartbeat?"

"Super senses, remember."

"I always forget about those."

"Plus, Baby has already developed his system that has his heart, so yeah and you know, you can't feel it but he is moving around in there."

"He, why do you keep calling Baby, "he."

"I guess, I'm just getting carried away, it won't be too long before we can find out the gender."

"I know but I thought you wanted it to be a girl, because I bet she'd be daddy's little princess."

"Of course, she will but don't forget you're my princess too. I'll just have two princesses."

"Yes, you will and you do realize we're half way there, right?"

"Well, not quite yet, we won't be half way there, until you're 20 weeks."

"Right."

"Now sleep."

Catherine settled closer to Vincent and fell asleep instantly. Vincent on the other hand listened to the sounds around him and thought about him and Catherine were almost half way there, to having their little one in their arms. He knew that Baby was a blessing and that they were living on a prayer that, Baby would be alright and so would they and how as a family, they will make it through anything.

**A/N: There's chapter 11! Sorry, that it's short but I promise the next one will be longer. I thought it would be a little cute to have Vincent talk to Baby, it was so cute that I chuckled writing it. Also, in this story, the events that happened in "Tough Love" haven't happened or at least not yet, they might happen sometime in this fanfic but as of right they haven't so Darius is still alive and Gabe hasn't been brought in yet, like he will be in "Any Means Possible", this fanfic is set after the love triangle with Alex so it takes places in between "Trust No One" and "Tough Love", oh and one more thing Heather doesn't know about Vincent, yet but she will eventually and Tess and Catherine will become partners again but not until after Baby's born, so Tess and Catherine are still best buds and Tess is still having her little thing with Joe.**

**Still can't believe the kiss happened. I was on cloud 9, for like, two days after. I was so happy. I practically murdered the replay button. Lol. **

**Please review!**


	12. Angel

**A/N: Here's chapter 12! Sorry, for another long update but with school and everything plus I have two VinCat fanfics going at the same time this one and another one, which is an author's universe called "As Different As Night and Day", so check it out. Anyway, moving on to this one, title comes from the song "Angel" by Shaggy. This chapter is also kinda of short. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW does, and I also don't own the songs the chapter titles are named after. Also, any similarities to movies, books, or other TV shows are not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Angel

Vincent woke up and looked at his watch and realized that it was already the next morning. He gently lifted his arm from underneath Catherine's head and un-wrapped her arm from around his waist. He quietly got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen and started to make breakfast for Catherine.

When he was finished, he left the food on the table and then decided to take a shower. He walked back over to Catherine's sleeping form. He knelt down and kissed her forehead and then kissed her belly.

"I love you, both, so much." he rubbed her belly gently for a couple minutes and then stood up and walked to their bedroom.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Catherine woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and coffee. She got up from the couch and walked to the table where her breakfast was waiting, there was also a note.

_Good morning, baby,_

_I made you breakfast with your favorite kind of pancakes. Chocolate chip, make sure you eat it all, to keep up your strength; you aren't just feeding yourself anymore. Enjoy!_

_I love you, with all my heart,_

_Your Vincent_

Catherine smiled after reading the note; she sat down and started eating her breakfast. While she ate, she couldn't help but wonder where Vincent disappeared off to. She figured, he was taking a shower. She finished eating and brought the dishes to the sink and turned on the water, where she got an idea to have a little fun with Vincent. She grabbed a cup and filled it with ice cold water.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Vincent turned the water on and made it steaming hot. He heard water running downstairs and knew that Catherine was up, so he decided to hurry up so he could get back to his beautiful girlfriend. He stepped into the shower and let the water run all over his body. Totally, unaware that Catherine had a very cold surprise.

Catherine quietly walked into the bathroom with the glass, surprised that Vincent's senses weren't picking up on the sounds of her footsteps. She walked to the shower curtain, pulled it back, she saw that Vincent had his eyes closed and would never see what was coming, she took the glass and the ice cold water to splash Vincent.

"Cold!" he yelled and Catherine started laughing, "Catherine!" he shut the water off and grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his lower body. "Catherine Chandler, I'm giving you a 30 second head start to start running!" he grabbed the shower curtain and stepped out and grabbed his boxers, while Catherine ran out the door. He started running after her; he knew he could catch her easily. He found her hiding behind the counter in the kitchen, he tried to catch her but she got away and started circling around the island. He chased her around the island and the she grabbed the sink sprayer and turned the water on and started spraying him with water. He grabbed her waist and the sink sprayer and started spraying her. Her clothes were drenched by the time he was finished. He pulled her to the floor but let her fall on top of him so he wouldn't harm Baby. He kissed her.

"You know that water was freezing."

"Yep, I did that on purpose."

"Well, you're soaked to the skin and so am I, plus it can be really cold in certain parts of the castle and I don't want you getting sick or Baby."

"Yeah." she said standing up and then Vincent stood up.

"We will clean the water up later." Vincent said, walking to their bedroom, hand in hand.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Evan was in the morgue, going over the DNA analysis from the warehouse and found the same cross-species DNA, he was researching, which didn't surprise him but what did surprise him was who's blood it was on the knife, they had found. It had Catherine's blood on it and couldn't help but think why had Catherine been there but then he remembered the creature, it was the same creature who had saved him and had pulled Catherine from the car the night of her accident and father's wedding and it was also the same from the biker accident, a few months back. He then realized that the creature was constantly saving Catherine or those closest to her. He knew they were linked somehow. He decided to call JT to tell him of his findings. He dialed JT's number and JT picked up on the third ring.

"Hello, Evan, what can I do for you." JT said.

"Well, I just wanted to fill you in on my research." Evan said.

"What's up?" JT said.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about the people found ripped apart in that warehouse, across the city."

"Yes, I have."

"Well, I found some of the creature's DNA on one of the people killed but that's not why I called you."

"So, why did you call me?"

"I think the creature and one of our precinct detectives are connected."

"Which detective?"

"Catherine Chandler." Evan said, causing JT to go silent.

"What makes you think they're connected?"

"Well, you remember the biker."

"Yeah."

"Well, I think the creature killed it because the biker was trying to hurt Catherine and then her car accident, something pulled her out of the car and the car was found to have the same DNA, I would just like to know where Catherine has fallen off the grid too."

"What Catherine's missing?" JT said, trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah, she told Joe, she needed a leave from work and now nobody can find her."

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope you find her soon. I've got to get to work. Call me if you learn more."

"Will do." Evan hung up and got back to his work.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

JT put the phone down and knew he had to call Vincent.

'Great, now Evan knows they're connected. How much longer till he figures out they're boyfriend/girlfriend and going to have a baby?' JT thought as he dialed Vincent's burner.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Catherine and Vincent were lying on the couch; Catherine was snuggled to his side, while he was reading to her.

"For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo." Vincent finished, closed the book and sat it on the coffee table near the couch.

"That play is so romantic but sad at the same time." Catherine said.

"While it's a tragedy."

"True but it's still a wonderful story."

"Yes, it is but I would be lying if I didn't say that the first time I read it I didn't really care about the romance, I only cared about the banishment and the quarrel."

"Well, what about now that you've read it again?"

"Well, now, I have a beautiful girlfriend who I can read it too."

"Yes, you do." she said, leaning up to kiss him, but just as their lips were about to meet Vincent's burner rang.

"Hold that thought." he said, taking it out of his pocket. "It's JT." he hit the **TALK** button and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"You haven't talked to me in almost 20 hours and all you have to say is "hello." JT said.

"Sorry, JT but you know the whole point of this coming to the castle was to protect Catherine, Baby, and me and I thought one of the rules was no contact."

"I know but we have a situation." JT said.

"What kind of situation?" Catherine said.

"Evan knows you're connected to Vincent, somehow. He doesn't know how and I what I mean by that, he doesn't know you're boyfriend/girlfriend and expecting a baby, but he does know there's a connection."

"Great, now what are we supposed to do?" Catherine said.

"Well, right now, you're staying put and I'll focus on Evan. You two just enjoy this time at the safe haven; I just wanted to fill you in. I'll see you later." JT hung up.

"Great. Just great."

"Catherine, don't worry about it." Vincent told her.

"Vincent, Evan knows we're connected. What if he figures out how we're connected? What if he finds out about Baby?"

"Catherine, we will do what we always do, take one day at a time." he said, leaning down to kiss her.

The kiss had all the passion and love they both could put into it. Catherine pulled away.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Catherine said.

"Neither do I." Vincent said, moving his hand under her shirt and to her belly, he felt that her stomach had stretched a little. "Catherine, you're started to show."

"What?" she said, standing up, lifted her shirt up and put her hand over her small baby bump and rubbed it and then she sat back down. "You know, I still can't believe that I have a human being growing inside of me."

"Well, join the club because I still can't believe I'm going to be a father."

"Vincent, tell me more about your family. I know, you don't want to talk about it but just tell me one more story that you'll never forget."

"Alright, well, there's one when we were at this lake resort near Albany. We brought JT with us. Anyway, JT, my brothers, and I were swimming in the middle of the lake and we kept jumping off the back of the pontoon. Matthew, whenever he got back in the water would always act like a seal and when he did that one time he asked my mom to throw him a beach ball. William literally tried to touch the bottom of the lake but he couldn't because it was that deep. We also made our lifejackets act like diapers, it was hilarious. My mother was in the pontoon and got most of the swimming in the middle of the lake on camera. That is one of my favorite memories with my brothers."

"Yeah, it sounds like a fun memory. I always loved going to the lake. My sister and I would always have my dad take us tubing and we'd always play crack the whip. Heather would always be the one to be whipped off the tube first. It was so much fun."

"Well, since we both have out lake traditions, we will have to combine them once Baby's born."

"Yes, we will." she said, kissing him. Her stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry."

"Very much."

"Well, you aren't just feeding yourself anymore, so what do you want?"

"Um, something easy, how about mac & cheese."

"I can do that." he said, standing up and walking to the kitchen, Catherine followed him, she sat on the countertop, while Vincent started to boil the water, while the water started to boil, Vincent went to go stand near Catherine, he placed his hand in hers interlocking them.

"I love you." Vincent said, kissing her knuckles.

"I love you, too." Catherine said, smiling.

"I love you, too." Vincent said moving his hand to her stomach.

"I know Baby loves you too."

"You know, that I'll be forever by your side."

"I know." she said, putting her hand over Vincent's. "I can't wait to have Baby in our arms." Catherine said.

"Me too, I just hope Baby looks like you."

"Well, we will find out in November."

"Yes, we will. That reminds me do you want to know the gender or be surprised." Vincent said.

"I want to know, what about you?"

"I'll go along with whatever you want." he said, turning back to the water. He poured the noodles into the pot and started to stir the noodles.

"You know, I love the middle name you chose, if Baby's a girl. "Angel". It's so perfect. The name is the one reason that now, I want Baby to be a girl more than a boy, now but if Baby's a boy, I'll still be happy."

"I know, so will I. You know why I chose "Catherine" as the first name and then "Angel" as the middle." he said, turning to face her.

"Why?"

"Because you're my angel, you saved me from giving up."

"You're my angel, too." she hopped off the counter and walked to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you; I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Neither would I, my angel."

Catherine started blushing at his new pet name for her. He was her angel and she was his.

**A/N: I know, it's short but I wanted to end it there. Next chapter is the last chapter of their time at the castle and Catherine is 25 weeks. In chapter 14 is where we will find out the gender. The story about the lake vacations is actually something that I did, I went swimming in the middle of the lake with my whole family and I also always play crack the whip with my cousin but the only difference about the who falls off first is that me and my cousin have a deal that whoever falls off first, the other has to fall off with them, so it's pretty fun. **

**Anyway, I can't wait till March 14****th****! Can it come faster?**

**Please review.**


	13. If I Didn't Have You

**A/N: Another long wait for the next chapter and I'm sorry. My busy schedule and all, but I promise to try to update this and As Different As Night and Day at least once a week. I can't wait till Easter break then I can write all the time! Anyway, song title comes from the song, "If I Didn't Have You" by Thompson Square. Also, I changed my mind, this won't be the last chapter to have the title named after a song, I will be intertwining normal chapter titles with chapter titles from a song, but never fear this story is far from over. This is the last chapter at the safe haven and next we find out the gender of Baby. What do you think Baby is? A boy or girl, well, we will have to wait and see. Btw, Thursday's episode was amazing, very sexy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW does. I also don't own the song titles the chapters are named after. Any similarities of a book, movie, or TV show are also not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: If I Didn't Have You

The three months that they spent at the castle went by fast. It was already time to go back to the city. Catherine didn't want to leave but she knew they had to because of Baby and Vincent didn't have the right equipment he needed for the ultrasound, he planned on doing once they got back to the city but they had decided that once Baby was born they would come back for another two weeks. They couldn't wait to find out the gender.

Catherine was showing more and more every day, how fast Baby was growing was starting to worry Vincent, he knew Baby's heartbeat was strong but he wasn't expecting Baby to grow fast. They had decided that once they got back to the city, Catherine would get her last few paychecks and then tell Joe the rest could wait till she came back to work. Catherine also needed to start buying maternity clothes; she was already wearing a pair of Vincent's sweatpants every day.

They were lying on the couch, fully aware they needed to start packing. Catherine was facing Vincent's chest, Vincent had one hand on her belly and the other was under her head for support. Vincent noticed the promise ring; he'd given her for Valentine's Day on the chain around her neck. He moved his hand from her belly to the ring to look at it.

"It's been on that chain since you gave it to me." Catherine told him.

"I know, it has, and you even sleep with it on."

"And shower. I haven't taken it off since you gave it to me. I love it, so much." she said, looking at the ring and then up at Vincent. "I love you, too."

"I know, I love you and our little son or daughter."

"I can't wait till we start calling Baby by his real name instead of "Baby", once we find out the gender when we get back to the city."

"Yeah, I know. Are you sure you want to know? You don't want to be surprised."

"Yes, I want to know."

"Okay." he said, leaning down to kiss her and placing his hand protectively over her belly, Catherine placed hers over his.

"I seriously hope Baby's a girl." Catherine said.

"So do I. I just hope, if Baby is a girl that she looks like you."

"Well, I want her to look like you and have your eyes."

"Of course, you do." Vincent rubbed her belly. His hand was still on her belly when he felt Baby kick, Catherine felt it too.

"Baby just kicked." they said, in unison.

"Isn't it still early." Catherine said.

"No, they can start kicking anywhere from 20-25 weeks."

Catherine felt Baby kick again and then looked up at Vincent, who was smiling ear to ear. She knew feeling Baby kick gave him joy. She kissed his check.

"You're gonna make a wonderful father." Catherine said, as Vincent gave her a weird look.

"How did you-?" he asked, confused.

"The bond plus you're smile gave it away."

"And you're gonna make a wonderful mother." Vincent said, leaning down to kiss her.

"We better start packing." Catherine said, pulling away.

"Yeah." Vincent said, starting to stand up.

Once he was standing, Catherine stood up and they walked to the bedroom to start packing.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

An hour and a half later, everything was packed up and in the car. Catherine was double checking to make sure they had everything. Vincent was standing near the door and Catherine walked through the door and Vincent closed and locked it and hid the key in the floor boards again.

Vincent and Catherine got in the car and buckled themselves in.

"Ready to go back home." Vincent asked.

"Yeah."

Vincent started the car and Catherine took one last look at the castle as it disappeared behind the trees.

They were still on the expressway, Catherine was sleeping, and Vincent was driving. Catherine's breathing was steady and then all of sudden she was whimpering and her breathing became unsteady and it sped up. Vincent put his hand on her shoulder.

"Catherine? Catherine? Babe?" he said, gently shaking her. She woke with a start. "Are you okay?." he asked, worried.

"I'm okay. It was just a dream."

"It must've been a really bad dream."

"Well, it didn't start out that way. It started out nice and happy, and then it turned bad."

"What happened?" he asked.

"You, Baby, and I were having a picnic, having fun, and just being a family in a meadow and then all of a sudden the sky turned dark and Muirfield agents came. You tried to protect Baby and I but you were captured and killed in the process and then they took Baby from my arms and put Baby in a cage and then took him away." Catherine told him, with a tear running down her cheek, she brushed it away before Vincent could see it.

"Catherine, it was dream. I've already told you and I will tell you again. Nothing is going to happen to you and Baby."

"Exactly, you keep saying me and Baby but what about you. Evan's researching your DNA, plus he's already figured out that there's a connection between us. You are at the top of New York's most wanted list. Muirfield knows you're alive. How much longer until they receive word about Evan's research?"

"Um…yeah, about that, according to JT, who talked to Evan, apparently Muirfield knows about Evan's research."

"What? And you never thought of tell me this because."

"I just found out myself. Well, you were double checking the castle, JT texted me this." Vincent pulled out his phone and showed Catherine the text.

_Muirfield is on to Evan and his research. Apparently, after Evan found a bug in the morgue, a Muirfield agent came to see him and gave him a proposition. I don't know what the proposition was. _

Catherine read the message and then turned to Vincent.

"Okay, first he figure out we're connected and then a Muirfield again comes to him, what's next them asking him to join the group."

"Who knows? But my guess the proposition was them asking Evan to join the group. He's on their radar, Catherine but as long as he takes precautions to protect himself, he should be okay. Catherine, don't worry about him, focus on your health and Baby's."  
"Okay."

"Good, now getting back to our conversation before we discussed the whole thing with Evan. I'll be fine, I promise, I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, because without you, I'd be lost."

"As would I." he said, taking Catherine's hand and rubbing it and kissing her knuckles. Catherine settles back into a deep sleep.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

When she woke up, they were driving through the city towards the precinct. They got to the precinct and because it was broad daylight, Vincent pulled his jacket hood and sunglasses over his face to cover it, while Catherine took one of his sweatshirts to hide her pregnancy. She walked in and straight to Joe's office, Tess saw her and looked shocked but instead of making a big deal, she just smiled and gave little wave and got back to work, Catherine just hoped she wouldn't run into Evan, of course she spoke to soon because Evan was in Joe's office talking to Joe about the vigilante a.k.a. Vincent. They looked at her in surprise, they both opened their mouths but Catherine stopped them.

"Don't say a word." she held up her hand. "I'm here for my last few paychecks. Joe, this is the last time I'll be coming in, till I return."

Joe grabbed them for her, clearly still shocked to see her and handed them to her.

"Cat, what happened to you?" Evan asked.

"I told you not to ask." Catherine said, walking to the door but Evan stopped her.

"Cat, you disappear off the grid for almost four months, not telling anyone where you were, Heather, seriously almost had a heart attack, when she found most of your clothes gone. Some of us thought you were dead. What do you expect us to do?"

"Well, for starts, I was somewhere safe."

"Chandler, Evan found your blood at the warehouse, where the bodies were found."

"Oh, you did, did you?" she said, trying to act surprised, she felt Baby kick and tried not to give into the urge of placing her hand on her belly.

"Yes, along with the vigilante's. Clearly, this creature is somehow connected to you."

"He's not."

"Chandler, do you know something, we don't."

"No" she lied. "I don't know who the vigilante is, okay. Just let this go, Evan, please."

"Cat, this thing kills people."

"Criminals, he kills criminals. Look, I want to help you, but I can't. I gotta go." she walked out of the Joe's office and straight to the car where Vincent was waiting. She got in the car and Vincent was talking to JT.

"JT, we will be back the warehouse soon. We are in the city, Catherine just had to get her checks and she needs to buy some maternity clothes." he said. "Yes, JT, she's starting to show. Look, JT, we will be back soon. I've gotta go." he hung up.

"What was that about?" Catherine asked.

"He's freaking out that we aren't home yet. He's already downed his sixth bottle of Tums."

"Okay, yeah, we better hurry. We don't need to find him flat lined on the floor."

"No, we don't."

Vincent stopped at the bank so Catherine could withdraw the money she needed and then they went shopping for maternity clothes, Vincent came in with her this time but kept his hood up and sunglasses on. Catherine tried on a few clothes to make sure they fit and then she didn't try on some. When they were finished, Catherine ended up having at 15 bags. They drove to the warehouse and Catherine put her hand on her stomach as she stepped out, she felt Baby kick.

"Baby kicked again." she told Vincent, who after she said it had a huge smile on his face. "Oh, I see your daddy's excited." Catherine said to her belly causing her to feel another kick. "I think Baby heard me." she said with a smile.

"Well, I think the mommy's a little excited too." Vincent said, as he grabbed the bags from the car and walked to the warehouse.

The walked and up the stairs, Catherine set the shopping bags on the bed and Vincent set the suitcases on the floor. Vincent heard JT walk up the stairs.

"So, how was the safe haven?"

"Good." Vincent said, moving to help Catherine take the clothes out of the suitcases. Catherine took off the sweatshirt and JT noticed her growing belly.

"Wow, Catherine, you look good. You got that pregnancy glow around you."

"Thanks." she said, putting a hand on her belly, like she did every 20 seconds and felt Baby kick. "Baby's kicking. JT, do you want to feel."

"No, I'm good."

"Come on, man. It's not that bad." Vincent told him, putting his hand on Catherine's. "See."

"Alright." JT walked toward Catherine, she took his hand and put it on her belly. Baby kicked. "Wow, that's my niece or nephew in there." he said, moving his hand away.

"Yep, sooner or later, you'll be able to tell I'm pregnant." she said, walking to the bathroom to put things away.

"What do you think the sex will be?" JT asked.

"I'm hoping it's a girl." Vincent said, throwing clothes in the clothes basket.

"Why do you want it to be a girl? Girls have more adrenaline than boys, maybe more. Especially in a cat fight."

"So, your point is."

"Nothing, it's just I thought you'd want your child to be a boy because your princess is carrying the child."

"Catherine is my queen, Baby would be my princess."

"So, what does Cat want Baby to be?"

"Well, when she first found out she was pregnant, she wanted a boy but once she found out the name I wanted for the girl, she changed her mind, but like we said, we'd be happy with either way."

"What were the names again?"

"If Baby's a boy, Vincent Matthew, named after me and my brother and if Baby's a girl, Catherine Angel, named after her and the fact that Catherine is my angel."

"Dude, you're whipped."

"No, I'm not. I'm just a man/beast who's in love with a beautiful women who happens to be the mother of my child."

"I know, I know, I just had to say it. I want Baby to be a boy, because then I get to nickname him "Mattie" like we always did to Matthew." JT grinned at the memory, he noticed Vincent's face. "Sorry, man, I didn't mean to bring them up."

"It's okay. Catherine has been getting me to talk about them so it's alright."

"I'm still sorry." JT said, pulling Vincent in for a bro hug starting with the secret handshake they always did as kids. Catherine walked as they finished and leaned against the doorway.

"Now, that's something, I don't see every day." Catherine said, walking toward them.

"Well, I'm sorry it's an annual thing." JT said.

"I kinda figured." Catherine said.

"It's not as annual as this." Vincent said, kissing her.

"Okay, time for me to leave, have fun." JT said, leaving the room.

"So, when do you want to have your ultrasound?" Vincent asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Okay." Vincent nodded as he put his hand on her stomach and felt Baby kick. "Baby has strong kick and have you noticed Baby kicks whenever you put a hand on your belly."

"Yes, I have and Baby does have your DNA."

"I know but still."

"Baby's gonna probably have a strong grip as well."

"Probably, I love you." Vincent says.

"I love you, too and so does Baby." she leaned up to kiss him and her stomach growled.

"I think that's Baby's way of saying he's hungry."

"Yes, I think it is."

"What do you want?"

"Um, surprise me."

"Okay, how about Ramen noodles."

"Fine but you still owe me for all the Ramen noodles you made me eat during my morning sickness."

"Okay, fine, I'll make it up to very soon."

They walked downstairs to the makeshift kitchen, where JT was making himself a bologna sandwich. Vincent grabbed the Ramen and started boiling the water, well Catherine sat at the table, and Vincent finished the Ramen and put it in a bowl and gave it to Catherine and then sat down next to her, JT sat on the other side of the table.

"So, what are we gonna do about Evan. He's onto Cat; Muirfield has approached him, not to mention they bugged his morgue."

"I don't know, right now, Evan isn't my concern. My main concern is making sure Baby and I are healthy."

"That's my girl." Vincent said, rubbing Catherine's shoulder and arm.

"Okay, but what if he figures out your pregnant, your blood is bound to be a little different and they found the knife that was used to stab you." JT said.

"JT, did you not just hear her, we aren't gonna worry about that right now."

"Alright, then, I'm going to bed." JT said, standing up and walked to his room.

Catherine and Vincent did the dishes and walked back up to their room.

"I can't wait till tomorrow." Catherine said, crawling into the bed.

"Why?" Vincent joked, Catherine gave him a look. "Oh, right the ultrasound and finding out the gender."

"Yeah, how could you forget?"

"I was joking."

"Oh, what I do, if I didn't have you?"

"Live a lonely life." he teased.

"Very funny, I'm serious."

"You'd be lost." Vincent said, kissing her. "Same as me."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." he said, moving his hand to her belly. "And I love you, my little princess."

"How do you know, it's a girl?"

"My fatherly intuition."

"Alright, I guess we will find out tomorrow."

That was the last thing said before they both fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 13! Next chapter we will find out the gender so again, what do you think it, a boy or a girl! Well, you'll have to wait and see. I will try to update very soon. Also, remember the timeline is between "Trust No One" and "Tough Love" with Muirfield already approaching Evan. The events, like Vincent killing Darius and the task force forming haven't happened but will eventually.**

**So, excited for Thursday! I just hope Catherine's scream, isn't that something happened to Vincent.**

**Please review. **


	14. Ultrasound and Baby Steps

**A/N: Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Is Baby a boy or a girl? I'm super sorry that I couldn't get this chapter up sooner; I had a case of writer's block. Also, I changed how long they were at the safe haven, they were there for three months instead of two weeks I changed it to fit the time length for this chapter, Cat was only 12 weeks when they went meaning, she'd be 25 weeks when they returned. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBSTV Studios do. Any material between a show, movie, song, TV show is also not mine.**

Chapter 14: Ultrasound and Baby Steps

The next morning, when Catherine woke up, she didn't know where she was. She was so used to waking up at the castle but then she realized she was at the warehouse. She tried to get up to go to the bathroom but couldn't because of Vincent's arms wrapped protectively around her growing stomach.

"Vincent?" she whispered and shook him gently. "Vincent, I have to get up." he smiled but didn't let her up. "Vincent, seriously, let me up unless you want me to pee all over you." she said, he immediately removed his arm and let her up and she hurriedly walked to the bathroom.

Vincent opened his eyes and got out of the bed and put a tank top on. He remembered he needed to set up the ultrasound equipment. He really hoped Baby was a girl. He always wanted his first child to be a girl so he could spoil her and give her what she wanted; he knew right away that if she ever pulled a puppy dog face on him, he'd have a big problem. She'd have him wrapped around her tiny little fingers. He walked downstairs to get the box of ultrasound supplies. JT was watching the morning news on the TV. He walked over to the box and grabbed it.

"You're not finding out the gender without me." JT said.

"Okay."

"So, when you're about to find out, call me there."

"I understand. Just to let you know, I'm gonna laugh if your so called nephew turns out to be a girl."

"Very funny, now get up there and set it up. The curiosity is killing me."

Vincent walked back upstairs, just as Catherine came out of the bathroom.

"You alright."

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know just pregnancy hormones and such."

"Okay."

"Is that the ultrasound stuff?"

"Yep, I'm gonna get it ready and then we'll do the ultrasound."

"Okay, I'm gonna get dressed."

"Alright." Vincent said opening the box.

Catherine grabbed her clothes and walked back into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and stepped in. Her stomach was so big; she could only see the tips of her toes. She put her hand on her stomach and Baby kicked. Catherine hoped Baby was a girl, just like Vincent did, even though she knew Baby would mostly be a daddy's girl, she was perfectly fine with that since Vincent would be the one spending the most time with Baby, she would be spending every spare moment she could with her son or daughter. Catherine felt Baby kick and then she hurried to get out of the shower and got dressed. By the time, she walked out; the equipment was almost set up. She couldn't wait to see her son or daughter on the screen. Vincent finished setting it up, she walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

"You ready for the ultrasound."

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay, lie down on the table."

Catherine did what Vincent asked her to do, he then rolled up her shirt up and put the gel substance on her belly and then grabbed the remote and moved it around her stomach. Baby popped up on the screen and both Vincent and Catherine smiled and Vincent grabbed her hand and squeezed it

"There's our little one." Vincent said.

"He looks small."

"Catherine, he's a baby, he's supposed to be small."

"I know."

"Well, Baby seems to be growing at good speed; Baby's heart is a strong ticker. There's the head." Vincent let go of her hand and pointed to the image on the screen. "Ready to find Baby's gender."

"Absolutely."

"Well, first I have to call JT up here. He wants to find out what Baby is, when we do." Vincent got up and walked to the stairs. "JT, we're going to be finding out the gender now." Vincent yelled and JT came dashing up the stairs.

"I can't wait to find out." JT said, when he got to the top of the stairs.

"You can't wait to find out." Catherine said. "We're the parents; we are more excited than you probably are."

"Point taken." JT said, walking over to the table.

Vincent put the remote back on her stomach. "Okay, it looks like…Drumroll". JT started pounding the end of the table and Catherine pounded the sides. "Well, in four months we are going to have our little Catherine Angel in ours arms."

"Baby's a girl."

"Yes, Baby is a girl. I told you Baby would be."

"I was hoping for a boy." JT said.

"Yeah, well, that didn't happen and don't blame me, I can't control what the baby becomes." Vincent said.

"I know."

"Well, I'm sorry, you didn't get your nephew." Vincent said, well looked over at Catherine who was trying to not to laugh.

JT walked back downstairs. Vincent whipped the gel off of Catherine's stomach.

"How did you know it was a girl?"

"I didn't know for sure, I just guessed."

"Well, now we can really start shopping for Angel."

"Let me guess, you want to do that today."

"Just look around see what the stores have."

"Alright but you need to disguise yourself, the precinct, I understood why you couldn't but this isn't the precinct, Muirfield has eyes everywhere."

"I know." Catherine walked to her drawer of the dresser and pulled out a disguise, a blonde wig and geeky glasses. "For when Tess and I would go undercover." she told Vincent, who chuckled. She walked to the bathroom.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Sometime later, they were at Target, looking at the baby supplies. They decided to wait a few more days before they actually started buying anything since they needed to rearrange the warehouse a little bit and got rid of any chemicals that could harm Angel. Catherine had already found the perfect blanket, they would probably always use. It was pink and purple and said "Daddy's Little Princess" written on it, with a picture of a dad holding his little girl's hand and the girl had a crown on.

"That's so gonna be you and Angel." she said, as she showed it to Vincent, who had a big grin on his face.

"Yes, it is. I think this is the one thing, we should buy now."

"Alright." she picked it up and held onto it, with one hand on her belly.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and look at the cribs and changing stations. You can continue looking at the clothes and other things."

"Alright."

She looked around, keeping one hand on her belly, she felt Angel kick. She was so glad that her and Vincent's baby was a girl. She was so lost in all the baby stuff; she didn't see Tess walk up next to her.

"Boy or girl." Tess asked.

"Girl, I'm due around November 9th." Catherine turned to look at Tess and froze.

"Have you picked a name?" Tess asked.

"Catherine Angel. Catherine being the first name and Angel the middle but also nickname."

"Really, Catherine's the name of my partner. She took some time off. Come to think of she looks a lot like you."

"Okay, Tess, you caught me. It's really me. Catherine."

"I knew it."

"How did you figure it out?"

"The disguise, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"Because I couldn't, if anybody found out, Angel and Angel's father would be in danger."

"Who's the father?"

"Do you remember the prints of the guy we found during the Ashley Webster case?"

"Vincent Keller, yeah, but I thought he was dead."

"That's what he wants people to think."

"Cat, what have you gotten yourself into."

"I will explain everything, just not here. Let me find him and pay for this and then I'll explain everything but you have to promise you won't tell anybody or people will die, myself included."

"Alright."

Catherine went to go search for Vincent, while Tess sent Joe saying she had to cancel their plans for that night. Catherine came back, holding a really handsome man's hand.

"Tess this is Vincent, Vincent this is Tess." Catherine introduced them.

"So, you must be the doctor who was supposed to be Cat's date to her father's wedding who Cat said had the name of Vincent Zalanski and the guy who ran back to his ex."

"Yes, I am the idiot who was afraid of the incredibly intense feelings he has for the women right next to me." he said and Catherine blushed.

"Okay, let's go buy this and then go somewhere to explain what is going on."

"Alright." Tess and Vincent said.

While they walked to the cashier, Tess could see how much love Vincent and Catherine had for each other but she still couldn't get over the fact that her best friend was having a baby before her.

"Before, you explain what's going on, when did this happen." she said, pointing to Catherine's baby bump which was totally noticeable.

"Five months ago."

"Wow, I just can't believe you're having a baby before me because before him you didn't have much of a sex life or any life for that matter."

"Thanks, Tess."

"You're welcome."

They bought the blanket and then since Tess walked she rode with Vincent and Catherine to the warehouse. Luckily, when they arrived JT wasn't there. They stepped out of the car and walked to the warehouse doors. Vincent brought the blanket upstairs, while Tess sat at the table and Catherine started making a pot of coffee.

"Vincent lives here." Tess said looking around the warehouse.

"Yes. He's in hiding and besides you've been here before remember, Ashley Webster case."

"Yes, I know, so are you going to tell me or not."

"It's not my secret to tell." she said, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"What no coffee for you?"

"Can't have any until Angel is out of my belly."

Vincent came downstairs and sat down across from Tess and started to tell her his story.

"I was doctor before 9\11 but after 9\11 which involved the death of my two older brothers, I enlisted in the Army. I took part in a Special Forces group call "Operation Muirfield". The group's goal was to create soldiers who were stronger, faster, better but something went wrong and they gave orders to kill us all, but somehow I survived. I came back to the U.S. and enlisted the help of my best friend JT Forbes and I made everyone I loved, my family and friends believe I'm dead. JT and I have been searching for an antidote with no luck so I've been in hiding for nine years. Catherine, do you want to tell her where you fit into all this." Vincent explained.

"My mother was the one who made him like this and the night she was killed, she was murdered by people of Muirfield and I would have been killed too, if Vincent hadn't shown up. Vincent was the beast I thought I saw and ever since that night, he's watched over me from the shadows." Catherine continued explaining. "During the Ashley Webster case, I came back here with a warrant and then I found Vincent. He explained that he tried to save her but couldn't and that nobody could know he was alive. Then, the next day, he saved me in the subway and then explained what happened to him. I promised I wouldn't say anything about his existence. He tried pushing me away but I kept coming back so he eventually gave up trying to push me away. At first, it was to get answers about my mom and since he knows the underbelly of this city inside out that he would help out with cases and eventually it grew into something more. Since, the first time we met we had a strong connection. I eventually fell in with him."

"And I've been in love with her since the first time, I saved her."

"And eventually, the love we had for each other spilled over and it made the little girl, right here." Catherine said, patting her belly.

"Wow, so because you were asked to keep this secret, you had to lie."

"Yes and I'm so sorry."

"Believe me; it has been killing her to lie."

"I only lied to keep you safe because the people who made him like this are hunting him and whoever knows about the experiment or about Vincent are on their radar, so please don't tell anyone."

"I understand why you lied and I won't tell anyone. I don't want to see your child grow up without a father and see you hurt if the child and Vincent got taken away from you so I will help keep this secret but I better know when she's born."

"You will and thank you."

"What? I wasn't gonna ruin my partner and best friend's chance at happiness." Tess said, as she got up to hug Cat, which was little hard with how big Catherine was getting. "Oh, by the way, you really know how to pick 'em. Vincent's really hot." Tess whispered to Catherine.

"Thank you and yes, I know but you really shouldn't have said that. Even though you whispered, he has super senses and can hear anything." Catherine told Tess.

"Okay, that must be a little scary."

"Tell me about it."

"I hope you two know, I'm sitting right here." Vincent said and Tess and Catherine started laughing. Tess's phone beeped and it was a text from Joe.

"I better go. Big case at work and yeah, I will see you guys soon, I promise."

"Okay, we will see you later. Bye, Tess." Catherine said.

"Bye Cat. Bye V." she peace signed and then left.

Once she was out the door, both Vincent and Catherine let out a huge sigh and Angel kicked.

"I thought we were trouble when she saw me."

"Yeah, so did I." Vincent got up and walked to Catherine and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm glad she's gonna keep this secret."

"Me too." Vincent said placing his hands on her belly.

"Heartbeat still strong."

"Super strong, you know I still can't believe that we're gonna have a girl."

"You mean to say, "I told you so" since your fatherly intuition was right."

"Yeah, I do."

"You know, I have a strong feeling she's gonna look like you except she's gonna have my eyes and that's my motherly intuition." Catherine smiled.

"Well, we will find out soon."

"You know, I can't believe that in four short months, our little Angel will be in arms."

"Neither can I." Vincent said as he leaned down to kiss Catherine but was interrupted by a big bang and JT walked in, carrying shopping bags.

"Hola, peeps." JT said, setting the bags on the floor, Catherine and Vincent walked to him and looked in the bags and saw baby clothes, baby bottles, toys, and many other baby supplies.

"JT, what did you just do?" Vincent asked before JT could walk back out.

"Oh, nothing." he walked back out and Catherine and Vincent followed, hand in hand.

JT popped the back on his car, revealing a crib, changing station, small dresser, and a swing. When Vincent and Catherine saw everything, their jaws dropped and looked at each other, then JT and then at the stuff. JT took more bags out and showed them what it was, it was blankets and diapers and he carried them into the warehouse.

"Did JT seriously do this?" Catherine chuckled.

"Yes, I think, he did." Vincent said, taking a bag and so did Catherine. They walked back into the warehouse and then JT pulled Vincent outside so they could carry in the crib and everything else. Catherine started to go through the bags. There were a lot of clothes that were pink and purple and said either "Mommy's Girl", "Daddy's Girl", and "Daddy's Little Princess", and many other sayings. Based on how most of them said "daddy" instead "mommy", Catherine figured that JT thought the same thing, she did, that Angel will have Vincent wrapped around her fingers. Vincent always talked about how much he wanted a family of his own so she couldn't be upset if Angel became a "daddy's girl". Being great with children came natural to Vincent, she noticed that, when he helped the sick little girl during the Judge Hansen case.

"You're gonna have daddy wrapped around your fingers, you know that." she said, putting a hand on her belly, feeling Angel kick. "He loves you, so much and so do I."

Vincent and JT came in carrying the crib and set it against the wall.

"How much does that thing weight? 150 pounds." Vincent said, breathing heavy.

"Well, it took four men to carry it to my car. I'm surprised a genetically altered experiment such as yourself can't carry it."

"I was the one doing practically all the lifting."

"I was supervising." JT said,

"Seriously, did you have to get such a big crib? Do you think Angel is gonna be a big baby."

"No, but she will have your DNA so therefore she will be strong. I won't be surprised if she breaks one of Cat's bones during the delivery." JT said, trying to be sarcastic.

"Well, that's sure looking on the bright side of things" Vincent said who looked at Catherine, who was trying not to laugh. Vincent walked over to Catherine. "JT, the ultrasound said that Angel was the normal size. Nothing's gonna happen." Vincent said and that was the end of the conversation.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Later that night, Vincent was putting the dresser together and Catherine was folding the baby clothes, waiting to put them in the dresser. The crib and changing station were already put together. Before, they started to put the baby supplies together; they removed all the equipment and chemicals from the warehouse and cleaned it up a bit. The room looked bare without everything in it but it was necessary for the baby. Vincent finished putting the dresser together and Catherine started to put the clothes away. Vincent helped her since Catherine was starting to get lower backaches. Catherine was sitting on a chair, handing clothes to him and Vincent was kneeling, putting the clothes in the dresser.

"You know, I can't believe JT bought all this." Catherine said, handing a onesie to Vincent.

"I know but he did and he did it out of the kindness of his heart."

"I know, remind me to thank him after Angel's born."

"Yep." Vincent said with a huge smile on his face.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about when Angel takes her first steps."

"Baby steps, Vincent, baby steps. She's not even born yet."

"I know but I can't help it, I never thought I'd have a family of my own."

"I know." Catherine said as Vincent put his hand on his girlfriend's big baby bump and kissed it.

"I love you." he whispered and then felt her kick.

"You are gonna make a great father." Catherine said as Vincent starting putting clothes back in to the dresser. "She's gonna adore you. I have a feeling you will be wrapped around her fingers."

"I probably will be."

They finished putting everything away and Catherine changed into a pair of Vincent's sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt and crawled into the bed, next to Vincent, who pulled her close to him and placed a hand protectively on her stomach.

"I love you." Vincent said.

"I love you, too." she said as she leaned up to kiss him and placing her hand over his.

Catherine fell asleep but Vincent stayed awake to her the sound of his daughter and girlfriend's heartbeat's. He daydreamed about all the amazing things that will be amazing to see like his daughter's first steps, first words, first laugh, first smile, etc. He couldn't wait to have his little girl in his arms, just like Catherine. He held Catherine protectively. He wasn't gonna let anything happen to his queen and princess.

**A/N: There's chapter 14 and turns out Baby was a girl. Again, I'm sorry for the delayed update. Also, the next chapter(s) will be set four months into the future meaning it will be the month Catherine gives birth. The birth chapter will be up as soon as I get it typed. **

**Can't wait till Thursday! **

**Please review!**


	15. Birth

**A/N: Here's chapter 15 of DOY! It's super, super short. It is set four months after the last. It's the chapter where Catherine gives birth to Angel. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW does! I also don't own anything that is referenced to a movie, book, TV show, or song! The only thing I own is the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Birth…

Four months later, Vincent and Catherine were 100% ready to have their little Angel in their arms. Everything was perfectly fine with Angel and Catherine was two centimeters dilated. As it got closer and closer to November 9th, which was only a week away, Catherine, Vincent, and JT were more than excited. Tess came to see them every week. There was no sign of Muirfield; nobody was suspicious of where Tess went off to at the precinct.

Everything was in its place and ready to go for when Catherine gave birth. Catherine was growing scared, worried, and excited, which was understandable, she was afraid something would go wrong but she knew that Vincent wasn't going to let anything happen to her or Angel.

Catherine was sitting at the table, eating cereal, Vincent was working out, and JT was grading papers. Catherine was chewing when she felt a pain in her lower abdomen and around her cervix.

"Ow!" she screamed in pain and Vincent stopped doing his pull ups and ran over to Catherine and knelt down in front her.

"Are you alright?" Vincent asked.

"I'm fine, it's just I felt this pain."

"How long have you been having them?"

"That was the first one."

"Vincent, do you think they could be small contractions?" JT asked.

"I would say that they probably are or false labor pains. Catherine, I want you to take it easy today."

"Okay."

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

A few hours later, Catherine was sitting on the floor wrapping Christmas presents for Vincent, JT and Tess. The four of them planned on having a small Christmas get together at the warehouse on Christmas. Vincent was taking a nap and JT was watching a hockey game. She felt another pain come on, much sharper than the first. Vincent woke up when he heard her scream. He got out of bed and ran to Catherine.

"Okay, that's it; I'm confining you to bed rest for the rest of the day."

"Vincent, I'm fine."

"I'm not taking any chances." he said, putting his arms under her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She was a little bit heavy but Vincent managed to carry her to the bed. He placed the covers over her.

"Vincent, seriously, I'm fine."

"Just sleep." he said, rubbing her hair and then he stood and was about to walk away when Catherine grabbed his wrist.

"Stay with me." she whispered.

Vincent moved to the other side of the bed and lay down next to her. Catherine fell asleep instantly.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Later that night, everything in the warehouse was quiet except for JT's snoring; Vincent was still sleeping next to Catherine, peacefully. Catherine was also sleeping peacefully until she felt another pain and woke up, screaming. Vincent woke up and placed his hands on Catherine's shoulders.

"Catherine, just breathe."

Catherine felt the bed turn wet and knew that her water had broke.

"Vincent, I think, my water just broke."

"Okay, let's get a towel underneath you."

"No, go wake JT, I don't care about the water, it will slowly dry. You are gonna need JT, now go get him, I will be fine. Go, now!" Catherine told him.

Vincent left to go wake JT. She could hear him tell JT he needs to wake up.

"You need to wake up now, JT. Catherine's in labor!" he yelled.

"What? She's still a week early."

"I know, but a couple of days ago, you said that Catherine could pop any minute and now she has and I will need your help."

JT got out of bed and they ran upstairs. Catherine was having another contraction.

"Catherine, breathe, deep breath. Can you do that for me?" Vincent asked and Catherine nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna check how far you are dilated." Vincent lifted up the blankets and checked her cervix, which was only four centimeters dilated; he put the blankets back over her. "You're only four centimeters."

"Great, now what happens?"

"Now, we wait for her to become 10 centimeters."

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

As Vincent watched Catherine go through a painful labor for 16 hours it was the hardest thing he ever watched, as he watched tears formed in his eyes. Catherine was only eight centimeters dilated and he could tell she was growing tired. He was worried that Catherine wasn't strong enough to give birth the natural way, the way she wanted to but he also didn't have the right tools to do a C-section because he didn't think he'd have to do one. JT was pacing back and forth which only made him more crazy than what he already was. JT gestured for Vincent to come talk to him, Vincent let go of Catherine's hand, he shook his a few times since he lost circulation in it due to how tight Catherine was holding it and walked over to JT.

"V, I can't stand to see Catherine like this anymore, she needs to start pushing."

"JT, if I tell her to start pushing before she's ready, we could lose both her and Angel. I can't stand it either but I'm not letting anything happen to them." Vincent said, walking back to Catherine and kissed her forehead. "Come on, Catherine, keep up your strength."

"Vincent, it hurts." Catherine said as another contraction came on.

"I know, just focus on who you will have in your arms after you endure this pain, just focus on that. I promise you will be giving birth soon." Vincent said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

After two more hours of painful labor contractions, Catherine was finally ready to push. Vincent had already given Catherine the epidermal when she was five centimeters and ordered JT to hold her hand. He got Catherine ready.

"Now, Catherine, I want you to start pushing on the count of three. 1-2-…3." Vincent said and Catherine started to push and scream. "There you go, Catherine, just keep pushing." she kept pushing but eventually stopped.

"Vincent, I can't." she said, panting.

"Catherine, you have to." Vincent said.

"Vincent, I swear to God, you are never getting me pregnant again." she said, but Vincent knew it was the pain talking.

"If you need to, squeeze JT's hand."

"Yeah, squeeze my hand-wait what?."

Catherine squeezed JT's hand as she pushed; she squeezed hard enough for him to lose his circulation. Eventually, Catherine had to stop to breathe.

"Catherine, you can do this, one more push and I'll be able to see the head." Vincent said.

Catherine took a deep breath and started to push again. She pushed as hard as she could until she had to give up.

"Catherine, I can see the head. One more big push and our Angel will be brought into the world." Vincent told her.

Catherine took one final deep breath and gave a big push and kept pushing until she heard Angel's crying and she saw Vincent smile. She heard Vincent cut the umbilical cord and then she fell back onto the bed and started to breathe deeply, she saw JT hand Vincent a towel to clean Angel up with and then she saw the small bundle in his arms. Vincent walked to the bathroom to clean Angel up completely then when he was finished he brought Angel out and put clothes on her. He looked over at Catherine and smiled, Catherine smiled back and Vincent started to bring Angel to her but then she started to throw up blood.

"JT, take Angel." Vincent said and gently handed his daughter to his best friend and grabbed a pale and ran to Catherine. She finally finished and he ordered her to bed rest before she saw her daughter. He gently picked her up and took her to the couch so he could clean up the bed. Catherine fell asleep instantly. Vincent cleaned up the bed and then moved Catherine back to the bed but little did he know that instead of sleeping like he thought she was, she has fallen into a coma due to the amount of blood loss.

**A/N: Ohhh, cliffhanger! Catherine's in coma without being able to meet her daughter, uh-oh. So the big question is how long is she in it. Hours, days, weeks, months, years guess we will find out. Also, how long does it take Vincent to realize that she slipped in to a coma, guess we will find out soon too. **

**Can't wait till Thursday! Still in shock over last Thursday's episode. R.I.P. Evan, you will be missed. **

**Please review!**


	16. And Coma

**A/N: Sorry, for the long wait for chapter 16 but its here now. Will Catherine wake up? Will Vincent and JT survive taking care of Angel without a women's help? Read on to get this answers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do. I only own the plot. Any dialogue similar to any TV show, movie, song, or book is not supposed to offend anyone.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: …And Coma

Vincent took Angel from JT and went to go sit on the couch. Angel was sleeping and love just swept over him for the beautiful creature him and Catherine had made. As she was sleeping, he realized Catherine was right, Angel looked just like him but he couldn't tell what color her eyes were since she was sleeping. He was immediately wrapped around her fingers. His little princess became his number one person to protect while Catherine became his second and he knew the same was for Catherine.

He looked over at Catherine who was sleeping but what caught his attention was that her heartbeat was very low. He stood up and walked to the crib and placed Angel inside and then since him and Catherine had the same blood type which was O negative, he took his blood drawing tools out and started to draw his blood. He knew the risk he was taking because of his DNA but she needed it because JT couldn't give it to her because he had AB positive. As he was taking his blood, JT came back up stairs.

"What the hell are you drawing his blood for?" JT asked, confused.

"Catherine's blood pressure is low considering the amount of blood she lost so she needed a blood transfusion."

"Vincent, your DNA. You can't."

"JT, my blood is the same type as hers, you have AB positive. I don't care about my DNA. If she doesn't get it soon she will die." he said as Angel started fussing. "Can you take care of her? She's probably wants he bottle. There is bottle water on the floor next to the crib and the formula is on the dresser." he told JT and continued to draw his blood.

Vincent finished as JT fed Angel. He hooked his blood up to Catherine and hoped for the best. He looked over at JT who was burping Angel. She eventually spit up on JT and Vincent chuckled.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me, this is a new shirt." JT complained. Vincent chuckled again. "Oh, laugh it up, daddy. I can't wait till she does that to you."

"I'm sorry but here's some advice, next time put the blanket over your shoulder, that way if she spits up it's on the blanket and not your shirt."

"Oh, thank you. You deserve an award for "Father of the Year" JT said.

"I don't consider myself "Father of the Year"…yet." Vincent said as he walked away from where Catherine was "sleeping" but then he noticed that something else wasn't right. Catherine's heartbeat was picking up but not her breathing. Her breathing was lower than what it should be when someone was sleeping. He then realized that she slipped into a coma due to the amount of blood loss.

"Now, what's wrong?" JT asked.

"She slipped into a coma."

"Well, do you know when she'll wake up?"

"JT, you know as well as I do that when someone is in a coma, them waking up is unpredictable." he said as he took Angel from JT. Angel fell asleep the moment she was in her father's arms. Vincent placed her in the crib.

"Did you write down all the information that will have to go on the birth certificate?" Vincent asked JT.

"Yes, but I just need to know what name is going on the certificate and by name I mean "Chandler" or "Keller"

"Put "Zalanski". I thought we went through this and then put "Vincent Zalanski" as the father."

"Right forgot."

"So, what's all the information?"

"Name: Catherine Angel "Zalanski" JT said putting finger quotations around Zalanski. "Daughter of Catherine Chandler and "Vincent Zalanski", born November 3rd, 2013 at 4:44 a.m. Weighs 7 lbs. 8 oz."

"Good, I just hope somebody doesn't look up Angel's name in the database and finds that Catherine is her mother."

"Nobody will because nobody knows she exists except you, Catherine, Tess, and me."

"Tess. That reminds me, I need to call her and tell her that her niece was born this morning."

"Way ahead of you, called her already and she was very upset with me for disturbing her beauty sleep. She said she would come when her shift was over."

"Alright." Vincent said as Angel started crying. He walked over to pick her up. "It's okay, it's okay, princess. Go back to sleep." he tried to calm her but Angel kept crying. "Or do you need a diaper change." he said as he walked over to the changing station and changed her and sure enough that was the problem. Angel calmed down right away, when Vincent picked her up again, he looked into her eyes and got lost in them, just like he did with Catherine's and it didn't help that Angel really did have Catherine's eyes.

He looked over at Catherine, who was as still as rock and them he walked over to the bed and lay down on the other side of her with Angel in his arms. He then whispered in Catherine's ear.

"You have to wake up. You just have too." Vincent whispered. "You have to wake up so you can meet your daughter." he said and then looked back at Angel, who was sleeping. JT walked up to the side of the bed and tried to take Angel from Vincent, but Vincent refused to let her go.

"Vincent, hand her over to me." JT said.

"No." he said as he looked back over at Catherine and a tear came down his cheek.

"Vincent, you know in your heart that giving her to me would be the safest thing for her because right now you are unstable because you're worried about Catherine's coma."

"I am not unstable!" he said as he eyes started to glow and then changed back. "On second thought, you might as well take her." he said giving Angel to JT. JT took her and then walled back downstairs. Vincent pulled Catherine to him and kissed her forehead.

"Please, wake up, baby, please." he begged and then a tear fall into her hair. He fell asleep; holding her as he prayed the love of his life would wake up soon.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

He woke up to the sound of Angel's crying as JT changed her. He let go of Catherine and got out of bed and walked to JT.

"Let me do it." Vincent said.

"Good, I hate changing diapers. When Catherine wakes up, you two can do the changing and I'll be satisfied being the cool uncle."

"How long was I asleep?"

"A good 12 hours." JT saw Vincent's shocked face. "What? You hadn't slept since the beginning of Catherine's labor so you went 16 hours without sleep plus the hour you went an hour after Angel's birth so I don't blame that you'd be tired. Tess called and said she was on her way. She should be here." There was a knock on the door. "Now, I'll let her in." he said, walking to the door as Vincent buttoned up Angel's onesie and lifted her up and cradled her in his arms, she looked up at him and he started cooing to her and Angel smiled and giggled and Vincent smiled ear to ear. Tess came up the stairs and didn't even notice Catherine, just walked to Vincent and looked at Angel and smiled. Angel looked up at Tess.

"Vincent, she is so beautiful. She looks exactly like you except for the…"

"The eyes. She has Catherine's eyes." he said, as he grabbed Angel's small hand and Angel gripped it tight. "And Catherine's strong grip." he said and Tess looked over at Catherine.

"She's sleeping."

"Tess, there's something you should know. After Catherine gave birth, she slipped into a coma because she lost a lot of blood giving birth to Angel." he told Tess and Tess grew horrified.

"She was in labor for 16 hours which really tired her out. We are hoping she wakes up soon. She couldn't even meet Angel." he said as tears grew in his eyes. JT walked over to take Angel out of Vincent's arms and then Tess hugged him.

"Vincent, listen to me, Catherine is strong. She will pull through this, alright." Tess reassured him.

"Thank you, Tess. I know, she is but I just can't help but think…" he couldn't finish the thought; he walked out of the room and to the bathroom and closed the door. Tess and JT heard the smashing of the glass from Vincent breaking the mirror.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Tess asked JT.

"Yes, but it's just hard for him to see Catherine like this. Catherine is Vincent's lifeline. If something happens to her, he doesn't know what he'd do. He spent the past nine years looking over her, you know?"

"Yes, I know."

"And during that time whenever he'd see her hurt, he would be hurt, when she was happy, he was happy, when she was upset, he was upset. Eating and sleeping was irrelevant unless he knew she was safe. He'd talk about her all the time what she was up to and all that jazz, it eventually got so annoying I wanted to strangle him but since I couldn't do that, I put ear plugs in to block out his constant talking about her. I swear, even before he officially met her, which was his one wish in life, he had reached the point of no return."

"What do you expect? He was in love with the woman."

"I know but then when she did finally come into his life. They tumbled off the cliff with each other before even realizing it. I knew that Catherine was in love with him before she did. I'm just glad that she did come into his life because with her, he is the happiest I've ever seen him. I'm also glad that Catherine gave him the family he always wanted." JT said, placing Angel in the crib since she had fallen asleep.

"I'm glad Vincent came into Cat's. I was getting tired of trying to set Catherine up with people and her annual flirt sessions with Evan were getting annoying."

"Birthday boy?" JT said and Tess gave him a weird look. "Birthday boy was the name I gave him after he kissed Catherine in the photo booth at her birthday party, before I became his cross-species DNA partner."

"Oh, I see. I better get going. Let me know when Cat wakes up."

"Will do." JT said and then Tess left. Vincent came out of the bathroom. He didn't say anything to JT, he just walked toward the crib and picked Angel up.

"Vincent, I just put her down." JT said but Vincent didn't listen to him, he took Angel and went to lie down next to Catherine and held her to him tightly. "Vincent, you are not sleeping with Angel in your arms."

"JT, I know the risks but right now just leave it be, please."

"Alright." JT left.

Vincent held Angel to him and whispered to her.

"My little princess, I love you, so much." he told her.

She opened her eyes a little and then closed them again. Vincent settled her down in between him and her mother and then once he made she was alright, he fell into a deep sleep, next to the two people who are the most important in his life.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Vincent woke up with Angel still sleeping, perfectly fine, in his dreams. Catherine was still in her coma. He picked Angel up and carried her to the crib and then went downstairs with the baby monitor. JT was still sleeping, Vincent got himself some breakfast and while he ate, he heard Angel start screaming and ram upstairs and picked her up. The moment she was in Vincent's arms, she was silent but Vincent could tell she needed to be changed and fed. He changed her and then made her a bottle, which was a little difficult with the fact that he couldn't put Angel down while he made the bottle or else she would start crying again but he managed. He sat down on one of the chairs and fed his daughter.

As Catherine grew out of her coma, she could hear crying but couldn't make out what the crying was. She eventually had enough strength to open her eyes. She looked around the room and saw Vincent with a bundle in his arms and then she remembered that the crying she heard was he daughter. She managed to sit up.

Vincent looked over at Catherine and noticed she had awoken; he stood up and walked Angel to her mother.

"Hey." Catherine said.

"Hey. I have someone here who has been anxious to meet her mother. Our daughter." he said, placing Angel in Catherine's arms.

"She's beautiful and she looks just like."

"Me except for the eyes, she has her mother's eyes."

"How long have I been out?"

"I'd say a good 24 hours, maybe more, maybe less."

"The last thing, I remember is falling asleep on the couch."

"Catherine, you didn't fall asleep, you slipped into a coma after you gave birth because of how much blood you lost. JT and I have been taking good care of her." Vincent said, running his finger down her cheek.

"Okay."

"We don't have to worry about a thing; JT has the whole birth certificate handled."

"Alright. Vincent, if it's alright with you, I think it would be best if we didn't go to the safe haven like we originally planned to."

"Why?"

"Because, you will probably want to monitor my recovery closer now, plus make sure Angel here is healthy."

"Alright. If that's what you want, we won't go to the safe haven. Anyway, I'm having you rest a little."

"Vincent, I was just in a coma for 24 hours, I think I'm pretty well rested."

"I know that but I can tell that you're still weak." he said, taking Angel out of Catherine's arms and Catherine grew sad. "Don't worry, she will still be here when you wake up." he said, setting her in her crib and walked back over to Catherine.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now. She's more beautiful than I expected."

"Well, she is definitely as beautiful as her mom." Vincent told Catherine, causing her to blush and then yawn. "Okay, you are going to rest, lie down and close your eyes." he said, standing up but Catherine caught his wrist.

"Stay. Hold me in your arms."

Vincent did as she asked and she fell asleep instantly. Vincent held her until Angel started crying, Vincent went to go see what was wrong, he figured out she needed to be changed. He changed her and then wrapped her up in a blanket and went to lie back down next to Catherine. He held his queen and princess very close to him and even closer to his heart.

**A/N: There's chapter 16! Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will take two weeks after Angel's birth, then it's the Christmas chapter, and then they celebrate Vincent's birthday and then there will be a time jump to where Angel is three years old. Those chapters will be up very soon I promise. Updates will be more frequent very soon since I only have nine days left of school. Yay!**

**I officially do not trust Gabe! I do not want the finale on Thursday! I will not survive the summer without BATB and especially if we are left thinking either Vincent or Catherine are dead.**

**Please review! :)**


	17. Two Weeks with Angel

**A/N: Here is chapter 17 of DOY! It is really short. I'm sorry about putting the she devils name or she who must not be named (Alex) in this chapter but it needed to be done. Also, the bold and italic writing are lines from the show.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do. I also don't own anything similar to a book, movie, TV show, or song. Any dialogue similar is completely coincidental and not supposed to offend anyone.**

**Enjoy chapter 17!**

Chapter 17: Two Weeks with Angel

Two weeks after the birth of Angel, Vincent and Catherine had hardly gotten any sleep. They were up all night with Angel, since she wouldn't stop crying. Nothing was wrong; she was just used to be held almost all the time.

Vincent and Catherine were sleeping on Vincent's bed, finally getting some sleep but it didn't last long. Angel started crying, waking them both up. Catherine started to get out of bed but Vincent stopped her.

"I got her this time." Vincent got up and walked to Angel's crib and picked her up. "It's okay, princess." He changed her diaper and made her a bottle and then started rocking her in the rocking chair as he fed her.

"Does being an amazing father, just come naturally to you?" Catherine asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes because in high school for health class, we had to take care of a toy baby for a week with a partner to see if we could handle being parents."

"I'm guessing you were paired with…"

"Alex, yes." Vincent saw Catherine's smile fade. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It was your life before, I can't be mad about that."

"I know, but still…I know you don't feel comfortable talking about her."

"Well, do you blame me? Vincent, I almost lost you to her."

"But you didn't. I am right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, but…"

"No buts. I am not going anywhere, not now, not ever. Just remember, you were the one I watched over for 10 years. You are the one that I love. You are the one who gave me Angel. I'm yours." Vincent assured her.

Angel finally fell asleep again and Vincent placed her back in her crib and crawled back in next to Catherine, he pulled Catherine to him. Catherine lay her head on his chest.

"Vincent, we never did really talk about that issue."

"What issue?"

"Alex."

"No, Catherine, we are not taking that on tonight."

"Vincent, the only thing we really talked about was that it was you making up for leaving her."

"Yes, making up for leaving her and getting closure with her, so I could move forward with you."

"Which getting closure almost ended up with you going to Africa with her and don't forget you were the one who decided to leave."

"Only after you pushed me and told me to figure if I still had feelings for her, which I didn't. I guess, it was my fault for not handling the situation better and letting it go as far as it had."

"And if I had started to fight for you the moment that she has come back into your life instead of wait until after she had offered you the fantasy, it never would have gone as far as it had."

"So, I guess, it was both of our faults."

"Yeah, I guess." Catherine said.

Vincent kissed her forehead, Catherine kissed his chest and started to draw shapes on his chest and then wrote, "I Love You".

"You know, I can tell what you're writing."

"I know." she looked up at him and he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you, too." he said, and then he kissed her again.

He swiped her lips with his tongue and she opened her mouth and he slid his tongue inside and their tongue started dancing with each other. Catherine climbed on top of him and Vincent knew what she wanted but since she wasn't fully healed yet, he pulled away.

"Catherine, no."

"But, Vincent, I need you."

"I know, and I want to, oh, believe me, I do but it's only been two weeks since you delivered and you aren't fully healed yet."

"I know but…"

"Again, with buts, no buts, if you can wait 10 months because I refused to make love to you when you were pregnant, you can wait another four weeks."

"You were so doctor."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." he said. "Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me." he said as he started to poke her.

"No."

"Tell me or I'll tickle you." he threatened.

"No."

Vincent held up his hands and started to tickle her and she started to scream and laugh.

"Stop it. Stop it." she screamed but Vincent just kept on tickling her.

"Nope, not until you tell me what you meant."

"It didn't mean anything."

"Well, alright then." he stopped tickling her.

"Vincent Keller, it you woke up your daughter, I'm gonna kill you."

"Catherine, if I had woken her up, she would be crying."

"Point taken." she said as she climbed off of him. Vincent got up from the bed to check on Angel, which she was still sound asleep, so he walked back over to the bed and climbed back in.

"See, I told you, she was sound asleep."

"I know but still."

"I know but enough talking, let's get some sleep before she starts crying again."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They fell asleep and Angel didn't wake up again that night. After two weeks of crying, the warehouse was able to sleep peacefully.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

The next morning, Catherine was the first one up. She walked over to Angel's crib to check on her. She then put her robe on and walked downstairs to start the coffee pot. She then heard Angel start crying and she ran upstairs but by the time she got up there Vincent had already gotten her.

"You know, I was coming to get her, but it looks like you beat me to it."

"Well, I was already up here."

"I know, I know." Catherine walked to her boyfriend and daughter and kissed them both, Vincent on the lips and Angel on the forehead. "You know, Angel, I think Daddy could use a shower. What do you think?" Catherine said and Angel smiled. "I think that was a yes." Catherine took Angel from Vincent and shooed Vincent into the bathroom saying that it was mother and daughter time.

Once she heard the water running, she took Angel to the changing station and changed her and then made her a bottle and walked downstairs and saw JT.

"Good morning, JT." Catherine said.

"Morning, Cat and how is my beautiful niece this morning." JT said, as he kissed Angel's forehead. "Where's Vincent?"

"Taking a shower."

"Okay, so does he know about his (whispers) birthday celebration?"

"No and keep quiet about it." she said, pointing to her ear, the ceiling, and back to her ear. "His super senses."

"Right, I always forget about those."

"I know, it took me awhile to get used to them too."

JT took a piece of paper and wrote something on it and showed it to Catherine. It said: _How do you plan on getting him out of the loft so I can decorate?_ Catherine gave Angel to JT, so she could write a reply and showed it to JT. _I'm taking him and Angel to get more stuff from my apartment. That should give you enough time._ JT then nodded but looked a little disappointed and Catherine knew JT wanted to use the tranq gun on him, Catherine wrote on piece of paper._ Forget the tranq gun _and took Angel back from JT.

Just then Vincent came down the stairs so JT took the piece of paper and threw it away.

"Good morning, JT." Vincent said and got a cup of coffee.

"Good morning. Uh…I was just leaving." JT said, grabbing his things and then walked out the door.

"Well, that was a little weird."

"Yeah."

"I sense, you two are planning something that I may or may not like it."

"Oh, believe me you will love it."

"Will I love it as much as I love you and my little princess?"

"Probably not but it will make you love me even more."

"Oh, well in that case, I can't wait to see what it is?"

Catherine kissed him and then Vincent pulled away, he took Angel out of Catherine's arms, so she could get a cup of coffee and sat down at the table. Vincent sat down at the table. Vincent started feeding Angel again and sat down next to Catherine. Just then, Tess came bursting through the door.

"Hi, Cat, V and the adorable Angel." she said.

"Hi, Tess." they said in unison.

"Tess, what are you doing here?" Vincent asked.

"Can't a girl visit her niece/goddaughter before work?"

Since Tess and JT were the only two who knew about Angel, Vincent and Catherine decided that Tess and JT were going to be the godparents, if anything were to happen to Vincent and Catherine.

"I also came to discuss the Christmas plans."

"Tess Christmas is still a month away. Thanksgiving was on Thursday."

"Exactly, so before we know it Christmas will be here."

"Tess, we already have it planned out and you would have known that if you had been here instead of sleeping in yesterday morning."

"Alright, so what's the plan?"

"On Christmas Eve, JT is getting Chinese takeout and then we will open the presents that we have for each other."

"Alrighty, then. Well, I better be getting to work." Tess said, walking towards the door and then stopped. "Oh, and Cat, you might want to go see or at least call Heather. She is worried sick about you that she even came to the precinct asking me if I had seen you."

"What did you tell her?"

"I told her, I had." Tess said and then she saw the looks of panic on both Vincent and Catherine's faces. "Don't worry, I didn't tell her about Angel or Vincent. I just said you were dealing with certain things that she couldn't be involved in."

"Okay, okay, I will call her." Catherine said and Tess left and Catherine put her face in her hands.

"Hey, what is it?" Vincent asked, rubbing her back.

"It's Heather. I can't believe I forgot about her for nine months."

"Catherine, it will be fine."

"No, Vincent, it's not. Forgetting about her isn't the only thing that's bothering me, right now."

"Catherine, what is it?"

"I can't say it."

"Catherine, don't. Don't shut me out. Are you afraid to say what you're thinking because you're scared of how it will make me feel?" Vincent asked and Catherine looked away. "Catherine, look at me." he said and Catherine looked at him. "Tell me."

"Heather will never know that she has a niece and my father and step-mom will never know that they have a granddaughter." Catherine said and Vincent looked away.

"Catherine, I'm sorry."

"Vincent, it's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. If I had left town after we first met, you wouldn't be lying to anybody. I was…"

"Don't say selfish. I have as much as fault as anybody else."

"What do you mean?"

"_**I should've pushed you away but I pulled you closer. I couldn't help it."**_

"_**And you think I could. In all those years that I was watching over you making sure you were safe. All I ever wanted was to meet you, to get to know you so when you walked up the stairs that day and you figured out who I was and I was begging you not to say anything."**_

"_**I remember."**_

"_**That was the best day of my life."**_

"_**Vincent…"**_

"_**No, it was and I know, it was wrong, I know I should've run right then and there,**_ because if I had you wouldn't be lying to anyone right now."

"Yes, but then you wouldn't be in my life and neither would she." Catherine said, gesturing towards Angel, who was sound asleep in Vincent's arms. "Do I feel horrible about having to lie to Heather, Evan, and Joe, of course, but in the end it's the safest thing for them. Vincent, I'm not just protecting you, by not telling them is protecting them too. If they knew, Muirfield would have gotten to them by now."

"Yes, Muirfield would have gotten to them but they don't deserve to be lied to."

"Vincent, if the situation was reversed, would you be lying to protect me and your daughter. I'm not just protecting you from Muirfield anymore, I'm protecting her. You and I both know that Agent Alistair's cell was the only one who knew that I was pregnant but if the rest of Muirfield finds out that one of their failed experiments can create offspring, they'd want her and I'm not letting her be taken from us. I'm not letting that happen."

"Catherine, we don't even know if Angel has my DNA. JT wanted to wait until she was a little older."

"Vincent, I know, but you and I both know that she does."

"Alright, alright, if you want to know, I'll talk JT into studying it tonight so we can find out for sure."

"Okay, I'm gonna call Heather."

"Alright." Angel started crying. "I'm gonna go and changer her diaper." Vincent walked back the stairs and Catherine stood up and called her sister. Heather picked up on the second ring.

"_Cat, where the hell have you been and why haven't you called me?" Heather asked._

"Heath, calm down."

"_Calm down. You want me to calm down. You disappear for nine months not telling me where you were going and you want me to calm down."_

"Heather, I've had to deal with a few things. Things that I can't have you involved in."

"_What kinds of things? Illegal things."_ Just then Angel crying came over the phone. _"What the hell was that? Was that a baby crying?"_

"No, just know that I'm alright and I'll see you soon. I love you."

"_I love you, too."_

Catherine hung up and walked up the stairs to see her daughter and boyfriend. Her fingers reached up to the promise ring as she walked.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Later, that night, when JT was back from class, he started to test Angel's DNA. While JT studied it, Angel slept, Catherine paced, and Vincent waited.

"Catherine, will you please stop pacing?" Vincent asked.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." Catherine said and Vincent opened his arms and Catherine walked to them and Vincent wrapped them around her waist.

"It will be alright." Vincent whispered.

"I got the results and it turns out that Angel did inherit Vincent's corrupted DNA, which is no surprise."

"No, it's not." Vincent said.

"And now if Muirfield finds out about her, they will want her since her DNA was made that way not built like Vincent's."

"Well, Muirfield isn't gonna find out about her. I can promise you that." Catherine said, walking out of Vincent's arms and up the stairs.

"What's her problem?" JT asked.

"It has to do with the fact that her family will never know about Angel."

"Well, you should have thought about that before you two had sex for the first time."

"JT, don't start with that."

"But it's the truth, Vincent. If you and Catherine had used protection, there would be no Angel or if we had left town when she found out."

"I realize that but also remember I tried pushing her away."

"But you didn't try hard enough."

"JT, you said it yourself. I had fallen in love with her during the nine years I watched over her."

"Yeah, yeah, but I never expected that what happened would happen."

Just when Vincent was about to say something, Angel started crying and Vincent ran up the stairs.

"You do realize that Cat's up there, right?"

"Yes, but she is half mine too."

Vincent got up the stairs and saw his daughter and her mother sitting in the rocking chair and Catherine's singing a lullaby and he recognized the song as the one he and Catherine had danced to at her father's wedding.

"**If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go, way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go."**

Vincent just stood there at the doorway and listened to Catherine as she sang their daughter to sleep. Once she finished she placed Angel in the crib and kissed her hand and placed it on Angel's cheek.

"I love you, Angel, so much." Catherine said and then Vincent walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her, causing Catherine to give a little gasp since she wasn't expecting it.

"I love you, too, princess." Vincent did the same thing Catherine did. "And I love you, my queen." he said, kissing Catherine's cheek.

They watched Angel for a few minutes and then Catherine moved to the bed and Vincent followed suit. They crawled under the covers and Vincent pulled her to him.

"You know that's true."

"What's true?" Vincent asked, confused.

"That song, the one I sang to Angel, the one we danced to at my father's wedding. I'll go wherever you will go. Whether that's Denver, Canada, the land of 10,000 lakes, Europe, New Zealand, anywhere, as long as we're together." Catherine said and she leaned up to kiss Vincent.

"I love you." Vincent said.

"I love you, more" Catherine told him.

"I don't think that's possible because I love you most."

Catherine blushed and then smiled. Those were the last words spoken before they fell asleep, they only had to wake up a few times that night, other than that the warehouse slept peacefully.

**A/N: That's chapter 17! Hope you liked it. I'm sorry again for putting Alex's name in this chapter but it needed to be done. Next chapter is Christmas and then chapter 19 is Vincent's birthday. So, now will lying to Heather about having a niece be too much for Catherine to handle and she will have to tell her about Vincent, well, we shall see. Leave your theories for that and what will happen in the rest of the story below in a review. I can tell this story is still very much far from over.**

**Can October come now?! This wait is torture.**

**Please review!**


	18. Christmas Eve

**A/N: First thing, NYC was amazing, so much fun, gave me a fresh mind for this and upcoming fanfics. Second, sorry about the long wait, life and NYC got in the way. Third, there will possibly be an update next week but I'm not making promises as I'm going on another vacation for a week that I leave for on Saturday. Fourth, I know, I sad updates would be more frequent in the summer but June is always my most busiest month of the summer, but after that it calms down until the last three week of August because I start volleyball. Anyway, it's Christmas in this chapter and if there are a lot of spelling errors in this chapter, I'm sorry, as I was typing it at 2:30 in the morning but I promise to fix them later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do! I only own the plot. Any dialogue similar to a book, movie, or TV show is coincidental and NOT supposed to offend anyone.**

**Enjoy the Christmas chapter!**

Chapter 18: Christmas Eve

On Christmas Eve, Vincent was the first one up. He kissed his girlfriend's forehead then he walked to his daughter's crib and to his surprise, she was awake. He picked her up and changed her diaper and then changed her into her Christmas outfit that Tess has bought her.

"Upsy daisy." Vincent said, lifting her arms to put her shirt on, which was red and green with Santa and the saying "Have a holly jolly Christmas." Vincent then took off her pants and put her Christmas tutu/skirt on her which was red with green sparkles. "There you go, princess, all ready for Christmas."

He picked her up and started feeding her and just then Catherine woke up with a yawn. She stretched and got out of bed and walked to her boyfriend and daughter.

"How is it that you always beat me to her?"

"I don't know."

"I see you've already got her in the Christmas outfit Tess got her."

"Yep, so you got and get changed and showered and I'll take care of Angel." Vincent pushed Catherine towards the bathroom.

Once the water, was on he walked downstairs and saw JT, next to the makeshift Christmas tree, which had all the presents underneath, singing "Deck the Halls".

"You know, JT, maybe we should go Christmas caroling after."

"Haha." JT said.

"Merry Christmas, JT."

"Merry Christmas."

"Do you know how weird it is celebrating Christmas after not celebrating it for 10 years?"

"Yeah, I know, but you can thank your girl and her best friend for that. They wouldn't let the idea go."

"I do. I'm so lucky to have her in my life, JT."

"I know, you are and I'm glad she and Angel are."

"Me too."

Catherine came downstairs and wrapped her arms around Vincent's waist and kissed his shoulders.

"Merry Christmas, Cat." JT said.

"Thank you, JT and same to you." Catherine said, taking Angel out of Vincent's arms and sent him upstairs to get ready. JT just threw on his Christmas sweater and then went to buy the food.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

An hour later, JT returned and Catherine, Vincent, and Tess were already ready to start eating. JT set the take out bag on the table and started to take them out, saying what they were and opening them while he was at it.

"Egg rolls…sweet and sour chicken, V's fave so I got an extra on, just for him…beef and broccoli…fried rice…General Tso's chicken…and finally the white rice." JT said, then he looked over at Vincent, who was already eating the sweet and sour chicken. "Told ya, it was his fave."

JT sat down and everyone started eating. Angel was already fed and she was sleeping in the basinet they had downstairs. Vincent told Catherine to open her mouth and he put a piece of beef in her mouth and then kissed her and JT and Tess groaned in disgust.

"Seriously, you have to do that, while we are eating." Tess said and Vincent and Catherine just chuckled.

They finished eating and just in time to hear Angel start crying. Vincent walked over to the basinet as the others did the dishes. Vincent was still trying to calm her down as he walked into the makeshift kitchen because she wanted mommy.

"Babe, I think, she wants mommy." Vincent said and Catherine was surprised to hear him call her "babe" as he hadn't called her that in a long time.

"Alright, let me dry my hands." she said, as she dried her hands. She walked to her boyfriend and took her daughter out of his arms. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she felt her diaper and knew what was wrong. "I'll be right back."

She went back up the stairs and Vincent took Catherin's spot of washing the dishes.

"You call her "babe"?" Tess asked, with a weird look.

"Babe", "baby", "sweetheart", "honey" but mostly "babe" or "baby." Vincent told her.

Catherine came down the stairs, holding Angel close to her.

"Messy diaper, that's it." she said, walking to the couch and started cooing to her.

"Seriously, parenting comes naturally to the two of you." JT said.

"Vincent, go over there and spend some time with your family. JT and I got this." Tess said and Vincent did as she said. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Catherine and started playing peek-a-boo with Angel.

Tess and JT watched the little family interact with each other with smiles on their faces.

"I've never seen Cat so happy." Tess said

"She's happy because of Vincent makes her happy. I've never seen V so happy, either."

"TJ, our plan is still on about asking them about baby pictures for Angel and couple pictures for them, right?"

"Yes, but we have to make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands meaning Muirfield. The one they begged me to take after Angel was born and Cat had woken up is saved on my laptop, safe and sound."

"I just wish they didn't have to keep their child a secret. I seriously, hate those Muirfield bitches."

"You're not the only one, sister and one more thing my name is JT, not TJ."

"Oh, TJ, JT, same thing. What's the difference?"

"Yes, there is. The letters are mixed up."

"Whatever. Let's get back to the dishes so we can open presents."

Across the room, Vincent and Catherine were still playing peek-a-boo with Angel. Vincent would cover his face and then Catherine asked Angel "where did daddy go?" and then when Angel would smile or point, Vincent would pop out.

"Boo." Vincent said and Angel smiled.

"I will never get over how great you are with children." Catherine said.

"Well, I'm just a natural, plus she had me wrapped around her fingers from the moment I held her."

"I knew, she would."

"Well, maybe the next one will be wrapped around yours."

"Next one? What makes you think I want another one?" Catherine asked.

"Do you?"

"Yes, as long as you're the father, I want more but right now, one's enough. Maybe our second can come in a few years."

"Just say when and I'll deliver." Vincent kissed her.

"I love you, my love." Catherine said when she pulled away.

"I love you, too, my Catherine. You're mine and don't forget that."

"I like it when you're all possessive over me." she teased.

"Catherine, I'm serious." Vincent said.

"I know, Vincent, but you have nothing to worry about. You are the father of my child and my fiancé." Catherine said fiancé before she realized that she did.

"Fiancé? Since when are we engaged?" Vincent asked.

"I don't know, I guess the word slipped out before I realized it did but it feels like you're more of a fiancé than a boyfriend."

"Catherine, if you're ready for that for that promise ring to become something else, it's up to you."

Catherine thought about it for a few minutes and then looked down at Angel, who was falling asleep.

'He already gave me a child so why not.' Catherine thought.

She placed her daughter on the other side of her of the couch since she was sleeping and moved her fingers to the clasp of the chain with the promise ring on it and took it off and placed it in Vincent's palm.

"Vincent Keller, the man I love and father of my child. I am ready for this ring to mean more than a promise." she told him.

Vincent took the ring and placed it in between his thumb and pointer finger and started his super long proposal.

"Catherine Chandler, the woman I love with all my heart who gave me a daughter who I adore, you have no idea how much I love you. I have loved you since I saved you that first time, 10 years ago and continued to love you as I watched over you. During that time, while you dated all those asses, I was jealous of them as they knew you, were able to kiss, hug, and hold you because I wanted so bad to be with you. As I told you, the day you walked up the warehouse steps was the best day of my life because I was finally going to meet my angel. I pushed you away when we first meet because I wanted to protect you because that's how strong my love for you was. When it was time for your fathers wedding and you said you wanted me to go with you, made me love you even more and made me hope that just maybe you were feeling the same way, I was and then when I read your dating profile and saw what your ideal date was, I knew you were, you just weren't admitting it to yourself until Alex, which will always be the one thing I hate myself for the most as I hurt the one person I never wanted to hurt. Anyway, the night you told me you love me and I did too and we shared our first kiss on the fire escape and then you begged me to make love to you which ended in the result of our Angel, I knew our love was forever. Catherine, I will never be more eternally grateful than what I am now that I have you in my life. I love you, so much baby girl and I love my daughter that you gave me just as much. I know, I can't give you a white picket fence, dream wedding, and you will never be free of running from Muirfield but I can promise to love you and Angel forever. My Catherine, will you do the extraordinary job of making me the happiest man alive and marry me?" Vincent asked.

"Yes! One thousand times, yes!" Catherine said as Vincent slipped the now engagement ring over her left ring finger and kissed her and then after he put his forehead against hers.

"I love you, so much, baby." Vincent said.

"I love you, too."

And of course, Angel awoke crying, to ruin the moment; Vincent picked her up and hugged her close to him.

"Princess, we are gonna be a family, someday, a real family. Cat, I know the wedding can't be until after Muirfield is…"

"Vincent, I don't care, when, where it is. I just care that I'm engaged to you and you will not leave me, ever." Catherine said, wrapping her arms around his waist and they had a little family hug.

Tess and JT walked over as they were done with the dishes and it was time to open presents.

"What's going on?" Tess said as they pulled out of their family embrace.

"We just got officially engaged." Vincent said and their jaws dropped.

"Was this planned to happen on Christmas?" JT asked.

"Nope. All of sudden we became engaged." Catherine assured.

"The ring. Let me see the ring." Tess said and Catherine showed her.

"It was originally a promise ring that he gave me on Valentine's Day and just now it turned into an engagement ring."

"Congratulations, Cat and V." Tess said as she hugged them both.

"Thank you." they said in unison.

"Yeah, congrats, now can we open presents."

"Well, the JT who loves Christmas presents hasn't changed much."

"What I haven't opened any presents in 10 years cut me some slack."

"Give me Angel." Tess said as she took her from Vincent.

Tess sat on the couch and Vincent and Catherine sat on the floor, Catherine in his lap. JT handed out the presents. Once the presents, were all handed out, Catherine went first, she opened JT's first which was a picture frame with the picture of her, Vincent, and Angel inside, the one taken the day she came out of her coma. Catherine then opened Tess', which was a scrapbook with a heart on the cover and the words, "A love that will last forever." Even though it wouldn't be filled with pictures until they took down Muirfield or so Vincent and Catherine thought. Catherine opened it and saw love quotes said by famous people and from movies and books, one of the them was "But our love is like the wind, I can't see it but I can feel it" from _A Walk to Remember_. Vincent kissed Catherine's hair and whispered "I love you".

"Okay, you have got to snap a picture of them like that." Tess told JT.

JT got out the camera and told them to do it again and when they did he snapped the picture. Finally, Catherine opened Vincent's present which turned out to be his old dog tags but it also had one for her and Angel. His, of course, were scratched, old, and worn.

"I had the one for you and Angel custom made, well JT did. I wanted to get you a mother's ring but since we had made a deal of not going over $50, I settled for doing it with the dog tags."

"I love them." Catherine said as she slipped them over her head. "But I still love you more." She kissed Vincent and then pulled away. "Your turn."

"Okay." Vincent said.

Vincent opened Tess' first and it was the a picture frame with the same picture Catherine got in hers from JT. He then opened JT's which was another picture frame.

"Seriously, guys what is up with all the frames plus the photo album?" Vincent asked.

JT and Tess exchanged glances and decided to tell them about the plan for pictures.

"Okay, I know, we have a plan of nothing personal but since you have a daughter and fiancée now, we were hoping if it's okay with you that we could…" JT said.

"If we could take couple and baby pictures, I've been taking photography classes after work so you don't have to worry about them falling into the wrong hands as I would keep everything here but if you don't want that to happen, that's okay, too."

"No, Tess, it's fine. We'd love for that to happen." Catherine said.

"Okay, V, open Cat's." JT said, excitedly as he knew what it was.

Vincent opened Catherine's which turned out to be a diary that she had started after Angel was born, it was the first part of the present she'd give him on his birthday.

"It's a diary that I've been keeping since Angel was born, I'm hoping it will be joined by entries by her father and then someday, she will read it and then start her own." Catherine explained.

"I love it." Vincent said, they kissed and then broke when Angel started crying.

"I think, she's hungry." Tess said, handing her over to Catherine.

"Alright, I'll make her a fresh bottle and Tess; you don't have to be afraid when she cries." Vincent said.

"I'm not afraid…okay, maybe I am." Tess said.

Vincent chuckled and then followed his fiancée and daughter up the stairs.

"Okay, seriously, I am not waiting to open presents until they get back." JT said as he started to rip the wrapping paper off his presents and so did Tess. They didn't bother to look at what they were they just quickly opened them and then looked at them when they were finished. Tess got a necklace with a "T" on it from Vincent and Catherine and a charm bracelet from JT and the JT got a new bat from Vincent and Catherine and new video game from Tess.

Vincent and Catherine came downstairs, Catherine still feeding Angel and sat back down on the couch.

"Seriously, you couldn't wait for us; it doesn't take that long to get a bottle." Catherine said.

"I know we just couldn't help it." JT said.

"So, when's the photo shoot thing gonna take place?" Vincent asked.

"Well, Cat returns back to work the first week in January so how about tomorrow?" Tess asked.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Day, Tess. Don't you want to spend it with your family?" Cat asked.

"I'm spending time with them after I leave here. Which reminds me, I must be going, I had a great time but family calls." Tess said.

"Of course." Catherine said, getting up to hug Tess with Angel in her arms. Tess kissed Angel's forehead and then moved to hug Vincent but refused to hug JT.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Tess said, grabbing her presents and walking out the door.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Later, that night, once Angel was down for the night and all the Christmas present were put away. Vincent and Catherine lay on the bed.

"I'm sorry, you couldn't spend Christmas with your family."

"Vincent, when are you gonna understand that you and Angel are my family."

"I do. I mean, your dad, stepmother, Heather."

"I will go see them once my leave is up. I just don't know how I will stand being away from you and Angel."

"Babe, we knew your leave would end but you'll be able to spend every spare moment you have with us."

"I know, it's just…it will be hard."

"Sweetheart, we will be with you. In here." Vincent said, pointing to her heart.

"It's not the same." Catherine pouted.

"Catherine. Catherine." Vincent said, trying to get her to look at him. "Look at me." and when she did, he continued. "It will be okay, I promise, alright."

"Do you have any idea how much I love you."

"No, but, I bet it's a lot."

"You're damn right it is," Catherine gave him a peck on the nose, cheek, and lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

They turned out the light and crawled under the covers, Vincent pulled his fiancée to him and Catherine laid her head and arm on his chest and they fell into a dreamful sleep.

**A/N: There's chapter 18, next chapter is Vincent's birthday. The engagement was originally gonna be a few chapter from now but then I wrote it and then it just came out this way. There won't be a chapter of the photos being taken but you will hear about them in the chapter. Hope you liked it. Reminder, there will possibly be an update next week but no promises.**

**Is it October yet?**

**Review!**


	19. Vincent's Birthday

**A/N: Okay, I'm back and ready to continue this story! I have missed writing it but I wanted to finish "As Different As Night and Day". I feel horrible about not telling the readers of this story that it was going on hiatus but I wanted ADANAD done before August 12 which is when I start volleyball. Anyway, this is Vincent's birthday chapter. Set two days after the last. The idea for the letters was not my idea; the idea is owned by ****Anne Sullivan. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own BATB, the CW and CBS Studios do, I also don't own the idea of the letters, Anne Sullivan does. Any dialogue similar to a movie, TV show, or book is completely coincidental (unless I say otherwise) and is not supposed to offend anyone.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Vincent's Birthday

Two days after Christmas, it was Vincent's birthday. Catherine was the first one up. She got out of bed to check on Angel, who was still sleeping and use the bathroom. Once, she was finished, she crawled back into bed and snuggled close to Vincent, who in return wrapped an arm around her. He halfway opened one of his eyes and looked at Catherine and then opened them fully.

"Happy Birthday." Catherine said.

"What do you mean "happy birthday? It's not my…its December 27th isn't it?" Vincent asked.

"Yep." Catherine said and Vincent groaned. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just I haven't cared about my birthday in 10 years."

"Well, you're caring about it this year." Catherine said.

"Why?"

"Because next week I return to work and I want to spend as much time as I can with you and Angel before then."

"Fine." Vincent said. "So, what are we doing?"

"Well, you, Angel, and I are going to go to my apartment so I can get a few more things from my apartment and then we are coming back here to hang."

"And by hang you mean." Vincent said, excitedly.

"Maybe." Catherine said, deviously. Little did Vincent know he was getting a party with her, JT, and Tess.

"I like the sound of that." Vincent said, kissing the top of Catherine's head and then getting out of bed to take a shower and get dressed. Catherine did the same.

Once Vincent was finished, he walked over to Angel's crib and she was still sleeping. JT came walking up the stairs with his present for Vincent, which clearly said on the side "Do NOT Open Until You Get Back From Cat's!" JT set the present on the table.

"Happy birthday, V." JT wished his best friend.

"Thanks, JT."

Vincent walked over to table and picked up the present and shook it. He couldn't tell what was in it. What he did know is that he was acting like his 5 year-old self, trying to figure out what he had gotten for his birthday. He glared at JT for putting the "Do Not Open" sign on it. He wanted to open it. He was too preoccupied with trying to figure out what was in the box to notice JT and Catherine whispering about his party.

"So, everything is all set." Catherine whispered.

"Yes, once you guys leave, I'll text Tess to tell her to come with the cake. Keep him out for as long as you possibly can."

"I know. I'll do my best."

"Okay."

Angel then woke up and started fussing and since Catherine was closest she was the one who picked her up. JT walked back downstairs to make himself some breakfast. Vincent walked over to Catherine.

"Do you know what is in that box over there?" Vincent asked.

"Nope." Catherine said, which was the truth, she had no idea what was in that box.

"Okay. I'll make her bottle." Vincent said and Catherine nodded.

Catherine went to go sit in the rocking chair and Vincent brought Angel's bottle over. She started to feed her, while Vincent did his workout.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Vincent climbed through Catherine's window and then took Angel's car seat and diaper bag from Catherine and set it down and then helped Catherine climb through. It felt weird for both of them to be back in her apartment as it had been months. They both blushed when they remembered the memories they had in this room. Catherine started gathering things from her apartment and Vincent took Angel out of her car seat and then realized she needed a diaper change. He changed her diaper and started cooing to her. He then heard Catherine call.

"Vincent, can you grab the box under the bed? I don't want Heather snooping around my room searching for clues on what I've been up too. Under the bed would be the first place she'd look." Catherine called, forgetting that there were actually two boxes under the bed, one had all the notes and their other mementoes but the other had letters she had written to Vincent since she first met him.

"Sure." Vincent called back.

He placed Angel back in her car seat. He then lifted up the bed skirt and looked for the box. He finally found it and cleaned the dust off. He opened it and saw the pregnancy test, she had taken when she first found out about Angel, plus it had all their notes and his poem in it. He set it next to Angel's car seat and then looked back under the bed and saw another box; he grabbed it and pulled it out from under the bed. He stood up and sat on the bed and opened it. He saw envelopes and his name addressed on every single one. He picked up and opened one and started to read it. It was dated the day after her birthday, where she had kissed Evan.

_My Dearest Vincent, _

_I wish so much you could've been at my birthday party. Maybe if you had been it would have been you I was kissing in the photo booth, not Evan. Of course, it had been a drunken kiss but it doesn't change the fact that I kissed him. I wish Heather hadn't thrown that stupid party; I wanted to spend my birthday with you. _

_When I found your present on the window sill, I was overjoyed. My first thought was "Vincent, you didn't have to go through all the trouble to get me a birthday present." Once, I found out they were flannel pajamas, I was touched and it meant a lot to me. _

_I wish so much you could have been there!_

_Love, _

_Catherine_

He finished reading and put it back in the envelope and put it back. He then picked another and opened it. It was dated after _**she **_came back into his life.

_Vincent, my love,_

_Vincent, I miss you and love you. Come back to me, that's all I'm asking. I need you. She knew you once but she doesn't know you now, like I do. That may sound bitchy but I love you. I've already lost my mom, I can't lose you too. You watched over me for 10 years that must account for something. _

_I know this is shorter than the others but this is my final plea. I can't live without you._

_Come back to me, my heart is yours,_

_Your Catherine_

Vincent finished reading it and sighed. He picked up another but didn't get time to read it because Catherine came back.

"I have everything I need…" she noticed the letter in Vincent's hand and the box. "You found them." she said, setting everything she had in her hand down. Vincent stood up with a bunch of the letters in his hand.

"Them? Catherine, you said it was just the one you wrote after the conversation in the art studio months ago. Catherine, there are hundreds. Did you ever plan on telling me about these?"

"Of course, I did."

"Catherine, these shouldn't have been a secret from me in the first place."

"Vincent, when I started writing them, I had just met you. What did you expect me to do? Just after I had written one, come to the warehouse the next day and give it to you?" Catherine asked.

"No, but instead of telling me there was just one the night I found it, you could have told me about the others. At first what were they supposed to be?"

"At first they were just things to get my feelings out and then before I knew my feelings for you grew and then they turned into love letters. I would only write them on a bad day and eventually they were every day. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad but I may be a little sad that you didn't tell me about them."

"I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven but I'm taking these with me to read." Vincent said, putting them back in the box and taking the box with him.

Catherine picked up everything she had in her hand and packed into a small suitcase. Vincent grabbed the boxes and placed the diaper bag over his shoulder. He stepped outside onto the fire escape. Catherine handed him Angel, he set her down and helped Catherine out the window. He picked up Angel and they walked down to her car.

They reached her car. He opened the back car door and placed the boxes and the suitcase with everything in it while Catherine buckled Angel into the car seat base. Vincent took his seat in the front and Catherine sat in the driver seat and started to driving back to the warehouse. She texted JT and told him they were on their way back. A few minutes later, she got a text back saying that they weren't ready yet and asking her to keep him out for another a half an hour. She sighed.

"Okay, looks like we aren't going back to the warehouse just yet."

"What why?" Vincent said.

"Because….um….we are going to introduce Angel to my mother." she said.

"Okay."

Catherine made a U-turn and started towards the cemetery where her mother was buried. Angel started crying and Vincent put his arm behind him and started to rock her car seat. Catherine then pulled over so Vincent could get in the back and figure out what was wrong. He realized she was hungry so he gave her, her bottle. Catherine started driving again.

They reached the cemetery and took Angel's car seat out. Luckily, she was dressed really warm because it was freezing outside. They reached her mother's grave and introduced her mother to Angel.

"Mom, this is your first grandchild, Catherine Angel Keller. Of course, you remember Vincent Keller." she said to her mother's grave. "I miss you, mom."

"Hello, Vanessa. I'm sorry, I didn't get there in time to save you too but I know you are grateful that I was able to save Catherine." Vincent said.

They stood there for a few more minutes before Vincent said that they should introduce Angel to his brothers.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Back at the warehouse, JT and Tess were busy decorating Vincent's part of the warehouse. There were banners that said "Happy Birthday, Vincent", balloons, streamers, and confetti everywhere. The cake was in the middle of the table and said "Happy Birthday, Vincent of many names." Then it listed: fiancé, father, son, brother, best friend, beast, veteran, doctor and hero. They were surprised the bakery was able to fit everything on it. Of course, the person who was taking the order had a confused look on her face when they said "beast" but let it go. The food which obviously was Chinese so Vincent could get his sweet and sour chicken was surrounding the cake.

Tess was hanging a banner onto Angel's crib, when JT looked at it, he started freaking.

"Tess, it's not straight."

"What's the big deal about it not being straight, TJ? How many banner have you seen that are really straight?"

"Every single one and the name for the last freaking time is "J-T"!" he said, frustrated. "Okay, you go work on the balloons and streamers. I will handle the banners." JT said.

"Okay, okay before you need a TUMS." Tess said.

"Too late. I've already downed half a bottle." JT said.

Tess gave him a strange look but let it go but she did mumble as she was walking over the balloons.

"What kind of person downs half a bottle of TUMS? Wait, I know, one who has a fricken half-man/half-beast as a best friend." Tess mumbled.

JT rolled his eyes as he heard the mumble. He fixed the banner and started hanging the next one. Once all the banners had been hung he started to sprinkle some more confetti.

Finally, everything was ready and JT texted Catherine that they could come back.

*****DREAMING OF YOU*****

Once, Catherine got the text that they could come back she smiled. They were still at the cemetery but instead of at her mother's grave they were at his brothers' now so that William and Matthew could meet their niece and Catherine.

"Okay, time to go back home." Catherine said, even though she didn't want to rush Vincent.

"Okay." Vincent said as he picked up Angel's car seat. "I miss you." he said, turning back to his brother's graves.

They walked back to the car and started driving back. This time Vincent sat in the back just in case Angel woke up and started crying. He was starting to wonder what the hell was going on but he decided he wasn't gonna ask Catherine as he could probably figure out it had to do with it being his birthday and all.

They finally made it back to the warehouse and Catherine texted JT to tell them that they were here and to hide. They walked in and walked up the stairs. Vincent was starting to worry as he didn't see JT and the lights were off. He knew JT didn't have to work today. Finally, they reached the last step and opened the door. Catherine turned on the lights and…

"Surprise!" JT and Tess yelled as they jumped out of their hiding spots. Vincent laughed and smiled as Catherine took Angel from him.

JT gave Vincent a man hug and Tess just hugged him.

"Happy Birthday, Vincent." Tess said.

"Thank you."

"How did you…?" Vincent said.

"It was Catherine's idea." JT said.

Vincent turned to look at his fiancée. "Why?"

"I remembered what you said the day of my birthday about you and JT not celebrating a birthday in 10 years so I figured time to change that." Catherine said.

"I love you." Vincent said.

"I love you, more."

"Yeah, that's not possible." Vincent said as he kissed her.

They started the music, thankfully, Angel was awake. They started eating, Catherine fed Angel as she ate. Vincent saw the cake and tear rolled down his cheek. Catherine noticed and whipped it away.

"You okay." Catherine asked.

"Yeah. I just…never expected to see a cake listing everything I am."

"Well, you are all of those things."

"I know, I especially like the father part as I never expected to become a father after everything that has happened."

"Well, it did and you absolutely adore your little princess." Catherine said. Vincent smiled and kissed Angel's forehead and pinched her small cheek.

"Okay, I am dying to get a taste of that cake." Vincent said.

"Okay, so let's put some candles on that thing so you can blow them out and start digging in." JT said as he started to put candles on it. Tess then lit them once he was finished.

"Make a wish." JT said.

"How can I make a wish when I have everything I've ever wanted? The woman who I can't live without, a daughter I adore, a best friend who has been with me through the ups and downs and a new friend who is a badass cop." Vincent said.

"Well, just blow them out, then." JT said.

"Wait, I got it." Vincent said as he blew them out all at once. They clapped and he leaned over to kiss Catherine.

Tess cut the cake and handed pieces to Vincent, Catherine, and JT. The cake had been marble with chocolate frosting, Vincent's favorite. They ate their pieces of cake. Tess then said something they weren't expecting to hear.

"Now, if only there was a photo booth." Tess said.

"Tess, I don't need a reminder of what happened on my birthday." Catherine said.

"Well, this time you have a fiancé you can do that with."

"Okay, so where is it."

"Over there." JT said, pointing to it.

The photo booth was sitting over near the TV and couch. Vincent stood up and took Catherine's hand who was still holding Angel. They climbed into the photo booth and turned it on. They took a few with Angel like kissed her temples, a nice one, and then a bunch of them being silly with her. Catherine then called JT over to take Angel so they could take some as a couple. Vincent wrapped his arm and she leaned her head on his shoulder. Another with them gazing into each other's eyes, one with Catherine in his lap and finally the one of them kissing. Catherine then stepped out so JT could take some with his best friend. They took theirs the way male best friends do backs against each other, acting serious. JT then took some with Angel and so did Tess. The photos from the photo booth came and of course everybody's favorites were the ones with Angel.

Finally, it was time for Vincent to open his birthday presents. He opened Tess's first which was the photo album that she gave Catherine for Christmas filled with their photos of the photo shoot they had the previous day. Since, Tess promised she wouldn't take the camera home; JT had spent the whole night printing out the photos and placing them in the photo album. JT had let Tess see it once she got to the warehouse and it was perfect. She wrapped it up and put her name on it. Vincent opened it and the very first one he saw was a family photo of him, Catherine, Angel, JT, and Tess. Angel in Catherine's arms, Catherine in Vincent's and JT and Tess standing behind them. The camera had been timed to snap the photo. He turned the page and there were ones of him and Catherine. There was one with it looking like he was giving Catherine a piggy back ride. Another with them sitting and Catherine lying across his legs with an arm around his neck and him looking down and her looking up and them smiling at each other. Another with their arms wrapped around each other's waists and their foreheads touching. There were plenty more two.

He turned more pages and got to Angel's baby pictures. Pictures with Angel by herself, ones with Catherine holding Angel, ones with Vincent holding Angel, ones with Angel and both her parents. Then came the ones with Angel and JT and the ones with Angel and Tess. They finally finished looking through and placed the ones from the photo booth insides. Vincent set the album down and opened JT's which was a big picture frame with pictures from the photo shoot and the one taken after Angel's birth, with writing surrounding it saying "My name is Catherine Angel Keller, my parents are Catherine Chandler and Vincent Keller, I was born November 3rd, 2013 at 4:44 a.m. weighing 7 lbs. 8 oz."

"Thank you, JT and Tess."

"Now, let's see what the fiancée got you."

"I actually forgot to get him something."

"Actually, you gave me the letters remember?" Vincent said,

"Right, I did." Catherine said as she kissed him.

After a few more minutes, Tess said that she had to get going and left. Once Tess was gone, Vincent fed Angel while JT and Catherine cleaned everything up. Finally, everything was cleaned up and JT went to bed as he had class the next day. Vincent put Angel in her crib and him and Catherine sat on the couch, looking though the album again.

"This was a best birthday ever."

"I'm glad." Catherine said.

"You know this is probably one of my favorite pictures." Vincent said as he pointed to one where his hand was on the bottom, Catherine's in the middle, and Angel's on top.

"It's one of mine too, plus this one." Catherine said, turning the page back a few and pointed to the one with her in his lap and them looking at each other.

"Absolutely."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Vincent said as he kissed her.

"I'm gonna head to bed." Catherine said. "You coming."

"I'll be there in a little while." Vincent said.

"Alright.

Once Vincent knew that Catherine was asleep, he pulled out the letters and started to read them. He finally finished reading them around two in the morning. He then put them in order by date. As much as he hated to admit it, his favorite was probably Catherine's plea for him to come back to her during the Alex situation. He stood and walked over the bed and placed the box on the bedside table. He then crawled into bed next to Catherine.

"I'll never leave you, I promise." Vincent said and fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked Vincent's birthday! The next one takes place three years later. I have gone through how many chapter are left and there are about less than 20 left but I most warn you that there will be a few time jumps in the upcoming chapters. **

**Review! **


End file.
